Traduction - Les feux de Beltane - Suite et fin
by Albirea
Summary: Suite et fin de la traduction du récit anglais de Sorceress ("Les feux de Beltane") Merci à Julie et Lou d'avoir traduit les 31 premiers chapitres. Merci à Sorceress d'avoir écrit le récit original. Pour les fans de Drago/Hermione, de Rogue/Rhiannon et de Sirius/Narcissa. (et de Maïa Malefoy) Reviews bienvenues :)
1. Chapitre 32 - partie 1

**Chapitre 32 : Révéler les secrets**

"Cette fois je vais le tuer !" cracha Rogue avec un accent dur et glacial, semblable à l'expression de haine qui habitait son regard. Les poings du Maître des Potions étaient serrés et tout son corps tressaillait de rage.

"La prochaine fois qu'il m'appelle, Albus, je vais le tuer !"

"Severus !" alerta Dumbledore d'un ton que Malefoy n'avait jamais entendu dans la bouche du Directeur de Poudlard, un ton écrasant de présence impérieuse. "Non, vous ne commettrez pas cette folie ! Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il faut s'y prendre !"

Rogue se tourna vers le vieux sorcier, son regard fléchissant sous l'autorité qui émanait de Dumbledore.

"Pourquoi pas, Albus ? Qu'est-ce que je peux encore perdre à présent ?"

"Tout" répondit Dumbledore d'une voix sans réplique. En voyant que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs commençait à repousser la haine qui l'avait envahi, il poursuivit d'une intonation plus habituelle et plus douce :

"Si vous voulez bien vous calmer et réfléchir, Severus, vous verrez que j'ai raison. Vous êtes un puissant sorcier, mon ami, et vous êtes également meilleur pour préparer les potions que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour abattre Voldemort, pas à vous seul. Et si vous partez et que vous vous faites tuer, que deviendront Rhiannon et votre fils ?"

La tension dans la pièce était encore vive, et Drago la ressentait intensément. Il regarda son professeur, souhaitant trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait dire ou faire, quelque chose qui pourrait aider l'homme assis à côté de lui, les poings toujours serrés. Timidement, il tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Rogue.

C'était un geste de réconfort, un simple geste de la main, mais Drago sentit ses yeux se voiler, sa respiration se bloquer et son corps se raidir sur sa chaise pendant qu'une nouvelle prémonition l'envahissait. "C'est un cristal" annonça-t-il. "Un cristal bleu...c'est le lien. Je le vois...c'est le lien entre le bébé, Rhiannon, et le professeur Rogue...et Voldemort."

Les regards des deux sorciers se posèrent avec stupéfaction sur Drago, qui cligna des yeux, avant de libérer l'épaule du maître des potions.

"Je suis...ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant" déclara-t-il abasourdi.

"Drago", dit gentiment Dumbledore, et le jeune homme se tourna pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. "Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose au delà du cristal ? Ou, pour être plus précis, est-ce que tu as senti quelque chose d'autre ?"

"Je..." s'interrompit Drago, les sourcils plissés sous la concentration. "Oui, je crois, mais c'est difficile à décrire. C'est comme si Rhiannon et le professeur Rogue lui fournissait la vie, mais Voldemort...il faisait quelque chose d'autre. Il..." Drago fronça les sourcils, tâchant de traduire ses pensée de manière intelligible. "En accomplissant son rituel, il était obligé de sacrifier une partie de ses pouvoirs pour établir le lien. Et c'est étrange...mais je crois que j'ai senti qu'Harry était présent, lui aussi...très faiblement, mais il était là."

Une lueur victorieuse s'alluma dans les yeux de Dumbledore. "Je crois que vous nous avez fourni la clef dont nous avions besoin, monsieur Malefoy", déclara-t-il avec satisfaction.

"Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ? De quoi s'agit-il ?" interrogea Rogue d'une voix anxieuse.

"Le but de Voldemort a toujours été de s'emparer de Harry, comme vous savez. Par un effet difficile à expliquer, lorsque Voldemort a tenté de tuer Harry, la magie que Lily avait employée pour protéger son fils a privé le seigneur des ténèbres d'une partie de ses pouvoirs, qui ont été transmis à Harry. Voldemort veut désormais s'emparer de l'enfant de Harry, à cause du lien qu'un père possède avec son fils. Si Voldemort a utilisé sa magie pour établir une connexion avec cet enfant, dont il pense qu'il est lié à Harry...c'est parce qu'il compte utiliser l'enfant pour récupérer les pouvoirs dont Harry l'a privé. C'est ce qu'il a essayé de faire. C'est pourquoi les mots "Factorum Vitae" étaient dans la vision de Harry. Un enfant ne pourrait pas véritablement résister à Voldemort, et Voldemort se doute qu'Harry ne combattrait pas son propre fils. Mais c'est là qu'il commet une erreur, car Harry n'est pas le père de cet enfant, contrairement à vous, Severus."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien ressenti ? " demanda le maître des potions, les sourcils froncés en essayant d'assimiler l'information et de la relier à ce qu'il savait déjà.

"Voldemort a vraisemblablement dirigé le sort sur Harry, ce qui a provoqué la transe de ce dernier mais rien de plus, puisque le seul lien que votre enfant partage avec Harry est celui qu'ils ont en commun avec Voldemort. L'évanouissement de Rhiannon était probablement le contrecoup du sort qui n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu. Et cela explique également pourquoi Voldemort voulait avec tant d'insistance qu'Hermione soit la mère de l'enfant de Harry."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda abruptement Drago, ses yeux bleus fixés sur Dumbledore.

"C'est une sorcière très puissante. Sans aucun doute la plus puissante aujourd'hui à Poudlard. J'ai dans l'idée que Voldemort voulait s'emparer de ses pouvoirs à elle aussi. Si son plan avait fonctionné, il aurait neutralisé définitivement deux de ses plus dangereux adversaires en une seule attaque, tout en accroissant vertigineusement sa force magique."

"Albus...si c'est vrai, il essaiera une nouvelle fois" dit Rogue, tendu à l'extrême. "Ce qui mettra Rhiannon et mon fils en danger."

"Je crains que vous n'ayez raison, Severus" reconnut Dumbledore. "Il est capital que Rhiannon demeure ici. Renforcez les protections autour d'elle."

"Je ne veux pas lui parler de tout ceci, dit Rogue avec raideur. "Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça lui ferait d'être au courant."

"Je me le représente parfaitement, mon ami" reprit le directeur en regardant Rogue derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. "Et n'oubliez pas qu'elle est notre professeure de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle doit connaître d'excellents moyens pour se protéger elle et votre fils."

"Vous avez peut-être raison" convint Rogue en parcourant ses cheveux d'une main tendue. "Il faut que j'aille la voir et que je lui explique tout cela du mieux que je peux."

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, et se retourna pour regarder par dessus son épaule.

"Drago...Merci. Je sais que ce sera dur, dur comme sont les choses, mais au moins...au moins nous savons. Ce sera plus facile de l'affronter."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, professeur" dit Drago en le regardant partir et fermer la porte derrière lui. Puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

"Comment...Comment se fait-il que je perçoive ces choses ? Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de semblable jusque là, même pas avec Hermione. "

"Même pas avec Hermione ?" répéta le directeur, son regard s'animant à nouveau d'une légère lueur. "Vous possédez un don rare, Drago, un don extrêmement rare. Un don qui vous qualifie pour un métier très sélectif et très exigeant."

"Monsieur ? Quel don ? Et quel métier ?" demanda Drago surpris.

"Vous êtes un voyant, Drago. Un liseur d'âmes...et vous ferez un excellent Auror", répondit Dumbledore.


	2. Chapitre 32 - partie 2

"Un liseur d'âmes ?" demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. "J'ai entendu parler de ça. Une forme de magie très rare qui rend ceux qui la manient capables de percevoir les sentiments et les motivations à l'intérieur des gens, de lire leurs liens et leurs intentions. Ce serait un don très précieux pour un Auror. Elle regarda Drago avec une sorte d'admiration. "Et Dumbledore pense que tu en es un ?"

"Oui" répondit-il en caressant le dos de Maïa - son bébé reposait entre lui et Hermione. Il avait éprouvé le besoin de les savoir toutes les deux à ses côtés après tout ce qui s'était passé, après le désespoir et la peur de ces dernières heures. Il avait besoin du réconfort de pouvoir toucher les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui.

"Je lui ai demandé pourquoi mon don se manifestait seulement maintenant, et il a répondu que je n'y avais probablement jamais été sensible, j'étais trop occupé à être une sale raclure avec tout le monde - bien que Dumbledore ne l'ait pas prononcé exactement avec ces mots là, je sais que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Si je n'était pas tombé amoureux de toi, je ne m'en serais peut-être jamais rendu compte."

"Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ça s'est produit avec Maïa, avec le bébé de Rhiannon, et le professeur Rogue ?"

"Dumbledore m'a appris que les enfants ne savent pas encore comment dissimuler ou cacher quelque chose. Comme Maïa est ma fille et comme elle ne se défend pas contre moi, j'arrive à lire en elle quand je la touche. L'enfant de Rhiannon était apparemment sous le choc de ce que Voldemort avait fait, et comme Rhiannon était inconsciente, elle ne le protégeait pas non plus. Pour Rogue...et bien, Dumbledore m'a expliqué que les émotions intenses comme la peur ou la colère peuvent laisser quelqu'un vulnérable. J'était en train de lui toucher l'épaule pour essayer de le réconforter, et il était uniquement focalisé sur sa rage, ce qui m'a permis de passer ses défenses. Dumbledore dit qu'avec de la pratique et de l'entraînement, je serai capable de percer les défenses de n'importe qui - et c'est pourquoi je pourrais faire un bon Auror.

"Oh !"s'écria-t-elle éperdue d'admiration. "Drago, c'est magnifique !" Elle lui caressa la joue en souriant. "Tu continues à me surprendre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé il y a un an que tu puisses être davantage que le deuxième meilleur élève de Rogue, ainsi qu'un exécrable animal à sang pur ! Elle se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. "Je suis contente que tu aies dépassé mes rêves...et que tu sois à moi."

"Tu as une façon très spéciale de tourner les compliments, Granger" grommela-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas laisser ta tête enfler démesurément, Malefoy. Tu sais déjà à quel point tu es un merveilleux père. Tu es un amant fantastique, et un mari incroyable. S'il te plaît laisse-moi une petite illusion de supériorité concernant la personnalité et les aptitudes " le taquina-t-elle. Puis son visage devint songeur. "Et donc...pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à lire en moi?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

"J'ai demandé à Dumbledore pour ça aussi, et il m'a dit que je devrais réfléchir. J'ai réfléchis, et je pense que je perçois tes pensées. C'est différent, mais souviens-toi à quel point, après Beltane, nous étions proches l'un de l'autre? Le lien que nous avons toujours ressenti depuis ce temps là ? Je pense que ça en fait partie. Il décolla tendrement Maïa de sa poitrine, souriant au bébé avant de se retourner pour le déposer dans le berceau à côté du lit. Le bébé émit un faible gémissement de protestation, mais s'endormit avec un bruit semblable à un petit gloussement quand Drago lui caressa le dos.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Hermione, l'enveloppant dans ses bras et l'embrassant intensément. "Tu es la deuxième moitié de mon âme, Hermione. Dès que je me suis livré à toi, c'est comme si tout s'harmonisait à la perfection, comme si tout s'accordait comme dans un rêve. Même si nous avons toutes ces horreurs qui nous arrivent dessus, je n'ai jamais douté de ton amour, je n'ai jamais perdu ma foi en toi. Je suis peut-être capable de lire à l'intérieur des gens, mais toi, mon amour, tu es la raison qui fait que j'en suis capable.

Elle lui sourit, effleurant doucement son visage, explorant ses traits avec ses mains. "Tu sais, Drago ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai souhaité un jour que tu puisses être aussi beau à l'intérieur que tu l'étais à l'extérieur. Et un jour, mon vœu s'est exaucé" confia-t-elle.

"Je suis bien moins beau que toi". Sa bouche descendit une nouvelle fois, l'effleurant gentiment, avec déférence. Elle l'attira encore plus près, heureuse de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Ils firent l'amour avec une exquise lenteur, prenant tout le temps nécessaire pour explorer chaque parcelle de l'autre, amenant chaque sensation à un degré presque insoutenable. Ils s'interrompirent plusieurs fois pour reprendre leur souffle, se retirant avant de recommencer à nouveau, poussant leur jouissance jusqu'à l'extrême limite avant la douleur. Quand cela se révéla finalement trop insupportable, juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent tous deux l'extase, Drago se retint juste assez pour sentir sa présence, sentir le lien qui les unissait tous les deux, et qui unissait aussi leur enfant. En cette seconde détachée du temps il perçut l'immensité de l'amour qu'éprouvait Hermione envers lui, un amour aussi profond que celui qu'il éprouvait pour elle - ils étaient réunis, et la joie qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Une joie dont il savait qu'il ne pourrait la trouver que par elle - et il savait aussi sans le moindre doute que si quelque chose lui arrivait, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle.


	3. Chapitre 32 - partie 3

"Non" gémit Rhiannnon en fermant les yeux. Des larmes silencieuses se répandirent depuis ses paupières closes, d'autant plus émouvantes qu'elle ne se mettait pas à sangloter, qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que de rester blottie dans ses bras pendant que les larmes coulaient sur sa joue, la mâchoire close.

Severus avait lui aussi envie de se mettre à pleurer, de pleurer à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, de cette même douleur qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux en sachant à quel point leur enfant se trouvait en danger. Il avait ruminé un long moment après avoir quitté le bureau de Dumbledore, cherchant les mots et la manière de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Comment expliquer à la femme qu'on aime, celle qui porte votre enfant, que sa plus grande crainte s'est réalisée ?

Après qu'ils se soient rencontrés l'un et l'autre, qu'ils aient surmonté leurs erreurs, surmonté le choc d'apprendre qu'ils allaient être parents - ils devaient encore passer par une nouvelle épreuve, savoir que leur fils était directement et à chaque instant menacé par leur ennemi mortel?

L'injustice des choses manquait de le submerger lui aussi, mais il devait continuer à se battre -pour elle, pour la sécurité de son enfant - qui était aussi son fils. L'enfant qu'il voulait si désespérément.

Il essuya gentiment ses joues mouillées, espérant trouver les paroles, les paroles pour la réconforter, la blottissant contre sa poitrine pour essayer de lui transmettre du courage, qu'elle sache qu'il était là pour elle. "Rhiannon, je sais à quel point tout ceci est pénible, mais tu ne peux pas t'abîmer dans la douleur - tu ne peux pas renoncer."

Il fut surpris quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et l'éclat violet s'embrasa furieusement.

"Renoncer ? Je ne renonce pas, Severus. Je ne renoncerai jamais, pas tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie. C'est l'œuvre de Voldemort, de Voldemort et de Lucius Malefoy. J'avais peur de me retrouver dans cette situation, j'espérais que je pourrais l'éviter, mais à présent je vais me battre avec tout ce que j'ai. Si tu crois que je vais les laisser me faire du mal, tu ne me connais pas très bien, Severus. Je serai morte et je brûlerai en enfer avant de laisser Lucius Malfoy me battre une nouvelle fois", lança-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

La véhémence de son ton, la haine qui envahissait son expression le laissèrent sans voix, et il la regarda, ses yeux noirs dilatés.

"Je..."

Le visage de Rhiannon s'adoucit aussitôt, et elle soupira :

"Je suis désolée, Severus. Je ne pensais pas à toi. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, jusqu'au dernier mot. J'irai à Azkhaban avant de laisser ces salauds faire du mal à notre fils."

"Bien" dit-il en se remettant de ses émotions, soulagé que sa colère ne soit pas, comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, dirigée contre lui. "Je ressens la même chose." Il la tint contre lui. "Maintenant nous devons simplement décider ce qu'il faut faire."

"Se protéger contre les forces du mal est ma spécialité" fit Rhiannon d'un air mécontent. "Je ne suis pas la fille d'Ambrose Black pour rien. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire."

"Tu es certaine ? "

"Oui. Quand on ne sait pas quoi faire, il faut combattre le feu avec le feu." Sa voix était d'une extrême dureté.

"Rhiannon !" s'exclama-t-il, choqué. "Tu ne comptes pas faire appel à la magie noire, j'espère ? Ce n'est pas seulement dangereux, je ne peux pas croire qu'Albus le permettrait !"

"Non, Severus, je n'aurai pas recours à la magie noire. Mais il y a un vieux, très vieux proverbe - qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Je vais juste m'assurer que ce qu'ils sèment, ils vont le payer au centuple !"


	4. Chapitre 32 - partie 4

Le lundi qui venait était un jour clair, ensoleillé, et Narcissa éprouvait un intense sentiment de liberté en sachant que Lucius était parti et qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs jours. Elle voulait voir Sirius, elle voulait passer du temps avec lui même s'ils ne faisaient que parler, même si tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer était de passer un moment dans ses bras. La maison dans laquelle elle vivait était devenue un piège, une prison étouffante, qu'elle désirait fuir à n'importe quel prix. Si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de recueillir des informations pour protéger Drago, Hermione, et Maïa, elle aurait trouvé facile de divorcer, de partir, et d'implorer Sirius de l'emmener très loin d'ici. N'importe où, aussi loin qu'il était humainement possible de s'éloigner de Lucius. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, parce que Sirius ne pouvait pas plus abandonner Harry qu'elle ne pouvait abandonner Drago et sa famille, et, par une cruelle ironie, elle avait passé des années à rester enfermée ici, parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller, aucun but dans l'existence, et aujourd'hui elle se trouvait toujours captive alors que sa vie avait plus de sens que jamais.

Elle se vêtit avec soin, souhaitant paraître aussi belle qu'elle le pouvait en son honneur. Le bleu de ses habits reflétait exactement la couleur de ses yeux, et elle para ses mains d'aigues-marines - les gemmes pâles, chatoyantes, semblaient des gouttes d'eau prisonnières sur sa peau claire. Le visage qui la regardait dans le miroir était vif et joyeux, les yeux brillants et pleins de vie, apparemment plus jeune que tout ce à quoi elle avait ressemblé ou pensé ces dernières années. Elle avait l'air d'une femme amoureuse, d'une femme qui laissait son amour se révéler à quiconque voudrait bien arrêter son regard sur elle.

"Sunny ?" dit-elle à son elfe de maison, qui cessa de ranger les chaussures dans le placard pour la regarder.

"Oui, ma Lady ?" répondit l'elfe d'une voix douce, heureuse de voir à quel point Narcissa paressait radieuse, heureuse de savoir que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs en était la cause. Sunny l'aimait instinctivement, non juste parce qu'il faisait sourire sa maîtresse, mais parce qu'il semblait bon et fort - peut-être un peu dangereux, mais bienveillant. C'était un homme qui pourrait protéger sa maîtresse.

"Je vais sortir pour plusieurs heures" dit Narcissa en esquissant un sourire. "Je te prie de dire à Tilly qu'il n'y aura pas de déjeuner ni de dîner à préparer, la cuisine peut prendre sa journée. Et toi aussi, bien sûr."

"Je lui dirai, ma Lady...Merci, ma Lady " répondit Sunny en s'inclinant respectueusement, puis elle disparut d'un claquement de doigt pour aller porter le message aux autres elfes de maison.

Narcissa quitta sa chambre, descendit l'escalier et parcourut le couloir menant au salon, pour sortir par la terrasse. Il faisait encore froid, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sentir les bras de Sirius autour d'elle la réchaufferait suffisamment.

Marchant à travers le dédale du jardin, elle observa la forêt, se préparant à siffler le signal habituel - mais le sifflement mourut sur ses lèvres, et elle resta figée d'horreur. Lucius traversait la pelouse dans sa direction - et il semblait en colère.

Il était trop tard pour rentrer à la maison, il l'avait déjà aperçue, le gris de ses yeux la pénétrait même à cette distance. Elle arbora un sourire de circonstance, et se força à aller à sa rencontre.

"Bonjour, Lucius...tu rentres tôt à la maison" dit-elle, essayant de garder sa voix dénuée de trouble.

Les yeux arctiques la détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds, auscultant son apparence.

"Tu allais quelque part, Narcissa ?" interrogea-t-il, une nuance suspicieuse dans la voix.

"Et bien à vrai dire...oui" dit-elle, en refusant de céder à l'envie de trembler. "Je m'apprêtais à transplaner au Chemin de Traverse pour faire des courses. J'étais sortie dehors pour prendre un peu l'air."

Il souleva légèrement un sourcil douteux.

"Et bien, je vais te laisser à tes courses, alors" prononça-t-il sèchement, avant de se diriger vers la maison.

"Lucius" le rappela-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, sachant qu'il allait lui opposer un refus brutal mais qu'elle devait lui poser la question. "Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Narcissa ? Peut-être bien. Dis-moi, peux-tu me donner une seule bonne raison pour qu'un étudiant de Poudlard se retrouve en possession de la baguette d'un professeur ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix acide.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris. "Non...je n'en vois aucune" articula-t-elle lentement.

"Moi non plus. Je ne serai plus là quand tu seras de retour," ajouta-t-il, avant de lui tourner le dos de nouveau. Cette fois, elle le laissa repartir.

"Oh non", songea-t-elle désespérée. Il avait dû faire identifier la baguette qui avait été laissée par Rhiannon. Il y avait des sortilèges pour faire cela, bien qu'ils soient coûteux et difficiles à manier. Elle devait vraiment trouver Sirius à présent, car si le regard de Lucius reflétait ses pensées, ce professeur allait faire une très, très mauvaise rencontre. Mais elle était forcée de se rendre au chemin de traverse pour le moment, afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons de Lucius - et elle pria pour que transmettre le message plus tard dans la journée reste sans conséquence.


	5. Chapitre 32 - partie 5

Quand le cours de défense contre les forces du mal prit fin, Drago resta derrière et attendit que les autres étudiants soient partis. Pansy, la dernière à sortir, lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux par dessus son épaule, mais il se contenta de l'ignorer. La jeune fille était irritée contre lui pour avoir refusé une proposition tangible et directe qu'elle lui avait faite avant le cours, de le rejoindre plus tard dans sa chambre et de passer la nuit ensembles. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle avait en tête, et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il s'autorise même à y penser - mais bien qu'il ait essayé de se montrer aimable et désolé lorsqu'il avait refusé, il l'avait laissée en colère contre lui.

Il se leva, marcha jusqu'au bureau de Rhianon. L'animagus le regarda et lui sourit d'un air presque ironique, percevant la gêne dans ses yeux.

"La vie est toujours plus compliquée qu'on ne le voudrait, hein Drago ? Juste au moment où tu crois que les choses vont enfin dans le bon sens, que la chance te sourit enfin, tu réalises soudain que ce n'était qu'une illusion, et que tu dois faire face à une très vilaine surprise."

S'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau, il la regarda d'un air pensif, une lueur sérieuse dans ses yeux bleux.

"Parfois on a de mauvaises surprises et parfois on en a de bonnes. Parfois il y en a même qui paraissent mauvaises au premier abord mais qui se révèlent être les meilleures finalement. Quelqu'un pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'admiration, une personne envers qui j'ai une énorme dette, m'a dit qu'on devrait vivre chaque jour comme il vient, voir chaque bonne journée comme une récompense et être reconnaissant pour cela" dit-il en lui rappelant les mots qu'elle avait employés plusieurs mois auparavant.

"Ecoute, ce n'est pas très correct de ta part de renvoyer tes aînés à leurs grands discours" dit-elle en souriant, prenant à cœur l'humour de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. "Je suis légalement la seule adulte ici, je suis supposée détenir la sagesse morale, et non me faire rappeler à l'ordre" répliqua-t-elle, puis elle devint grave. Elle se leva, fit le tour du bureau, avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

"J'apprécie vraiment ta sollicitude, Drago. Je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre nous surmonterons cela, même si je ne sais pas encore exactement comment."

"Bien sûr que nous y arriverons" répondit-il. "Regarde tout ce que nous avons traversé, et nous sommes encore là. Je regrette juste une chose...que tu ne me l'aies pas dit avant. A propos du bébé, je veux dire. Je m'étais convaincu que j'imaginais des choses."

"C'est ce que je voulais faire, Drago, mais tu sais à quel point tout ça est compliqué !" répondit-elle en faisant la grimace. "J'ai toujours pensé que quand j'atteindrais le moment d'avoir un enfant, je pourrais épouser son père et que je n'aurais pas à garder tout ça secret. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir m'inquiéter que le seigneur de Ténèbres et Lucius Malfoy soient au courant de ma grossesse!"

"Je sais, Rhiannon, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Je suis embarqué dans la même galère, tu te souviens ? Mais réfléchis, nos vies seraient terriblement ennuyeuses, si tout était facile !" ajouta-il, espérant lui remonter le moral.

"L'ennui me conviendrait très bien en ce moment" répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. "Je prends toutes les précautions auxquelles je peux penser. J'espère juste que ça sera suffisant."

"Je l'espère aussi" dit-il d'une voix douce. "Et si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'importe quoi, puisque c'est un peu à cause de moi que tu te retrouves dans cette situation, tu n'as qu'à demander".

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Drago ! Les choses arrivent comme ça. Il y a eu beaucoup de décisions très compliquées qui ont conduit à cette situation, mais elles étaient toutes le résultat d'un choix librement consenti, pour l'essentiel. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ignorais les risques de coucher avec quelqu'un, même si je pensais que j'avais fait tout ce qui était possible pour éviter ça !"

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. "Tu pourrais vraiment le sentir ? Sentir le bébé ?"

"Oui, je crois que je pourrais y arriver " dit-il gentiment.

"Je sais que ça aurait l'air d'une imposition des mains", commença-t-elle, l'air un peu gêné. "Et Poppy dit qu'il va bien...mais...est-ce que tu pourrais t'en assurer pour moi ? S'il te plait ?"

Sa voix était presque suppliante, et il ressentit un élan de compassion envers elle, qui s'opposait à sa peur de l'examiner directement. Que ferait-il s'il découvrait quelque chose d'anormal ? S'il devait lui annoncer d'autres mauvaises nouvelles ?

Il croisa les yeux violets remplis d'inquiétude de son amie, et se rappela les mots qu'il venait juste de prononcer - qu'il l'aiderait quoi qu'elle puisse lui demander. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration, et se décida d'un coup - en espérant qu'il n'était pas sur le point de lui causer davantage de douleur et d'angoisse.

"Ce n'est pas une imposition des mains, Rhiannon. J'espère que je pourrai te faire te sentir mieux. Même si je ne peux pas promettre que ça va marcher, tu sais" l'avertit-il.

"Je sais, Drago" répondit-elle, en souriant avec gratitude.

"Détends-toi, et essaie de ne pas résister, d'accord ?" sollicita-t-il, en posant un bras sur ses épaules.

"D'accord."

Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit Draco toucher très délicatement son abdomen, presque trop délicatement pour être perceptible. Elle relâcha ses défenses autant qu'elle le pouvait, et attendit un long moment, un long moment pendant lequel il ne dit rien. Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux avec inquiétude, le scrutant du regard.

Drago lui renvoya un grand sourire.

"Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Rhiannon. Il va bien. C'était juste...intéressant. Différent de la première fois."

"De quelle manière ?" demanda-elle, se détendant comme il enlevait son bras de ses épaules.

"C'est plus normal, je suppose. Tu seras heureuse d'apprendre qu'il ressemble davantage à toi - il a des cheveux noirs, tes yeux et les traits de ton visage - en revanche il est définitivement parti pour avoir le caractère et le regard intimidant de son père" dit Drago, en fronçant les sourcils dans une juste imitation de l'expression favorite de Rogue, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

"Et le même corps maigre, dont je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux le trouver sexy !" ajouta-il en secouant la tête.

"Fais attention, tu es en train d'insulter l'homme dont je suis amoureuse" dit-elle en agitant son index devant lui.

"Et bien, tu seras heureuse de savoir qu'il t'aime lui aussi, plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Et il aime aussi son fils" répondit-il avec un léger sourire. "Même si c'est un odieux, un égoïste, un arrogant Serpentard qui répand la terreur autour de lui - il t'aime beaucoup."

"Merci Drago", dit-elle, et elle se leva pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. "Tu m'as vraiment aidée à me sentir mieux".

"Tant mieux, c'était le but" dit-il. "Il faut que je me dépêche d'aller à la séance d'entraînement de Quidditch avant que les autres se demandent ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est vraiment difficile d'être le garçon que tout le monde réclame", dit-il en soupirant exagérément.

"Dépêche-toi, va-t-en d'ici !" ria-t-elle en retournant à sa chaise. "Je comprends pourquoi les femmes succombent aux odieux, aux égoïstes et aux vaniteux Serpentards. Tu es d'une espèce rare !"

"La meilleure" répondit-il, et il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

"Il n'y a pas de doute" confia Rhiannon à elle-même. "Hermione et moi sommes probablement les femmes les plus chanceuses de la Terre."


	6. Chapitre 32 - partie 6

Pansy se dissimula derrière le pilier pendant que Drago quittait la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, arborant un large sourire de satisfaction. Sa bouche se déforma en une grimace de douleur, et elle se dirigea vers le dortoir de Serpentard, ignorant les rares élèves sur son passage - qui l'ignoraient en retour, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Pansy n'était pas populaire que ce soit en raison de sa beauté ou de sa personnalité - elle était dépourvue des deux. C'était une fille égocentrique, arrogante, qui ne prêtait aucune attention aux sentiments des autres - même pas à ceux de ses amis. Elle ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de sa route, se mettre entre elle et ce qu'elle désirait.

Et ce qu'elle désirait, plus que toute autre chose au monde, s'appelait Drago Malefoy.

Elle avait tout essayé pendant des années, lui courant après, tentant toutes les ruses et tous les stratagèmes pour gagner son attention, son approbation, son affection. Il la tolérait, certainement, bien qu'il ne montrât pas plus de gêne pour lui jeter un de ses commentaires acerbes qu'il n'en montrait avec les autres.

Mais ces derniers mois, elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était adouci envers elle, qu'il se montrait plus poli. Elle l'avait même vu regarder dans le vide dans la salle commune des Serpentards, sourire légèrement dans sa direction quand il pensait qu'elle ne faisait pas attention.

Etant patiente, elle avait attendu des années qu'il vienne à elle, se demandant pourquoi il n'en faisait rien. Mais puisqu'il ne s'était pas mis avec une autre fille, elle attendait toujours. Peut-être que le vaniteux, l'arrogant Drago Malefoy n'était pas aussi sûr de lui au lit que son attitude le laissait à penser.

Mais les choses avaient changé le jour où la professeure de Défense contre les forces du mal s'était effondrée par terre. La professeure Chernaya. Rhiannon, se rappela Pansy en faisant la grimace. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom, d'une façon familière qui indiquait qu'ils étaient certainement très proches l'un de l'autre. Intimes, même. Quand elle s'était écroulée, il s'était précipité à son secours, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage comme s'il avait le droit, le privilège spécial d'être celui qui l'examinerait. Il n'était pourtant qu'un élève parmi les autres, et Pansy s'était inquiétée. Puis Milicent lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille que Drago devait être amoureux de leur professeure, à voir à quel point il se préoccupait de sa santé.

Ses paroles lui avaient perforé le cœur comme un poignard. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Drago lui appartenait. Elle avait décidé qu'il en serait ainsi, déjà choisi sa robe de mariée et la maison où ils habiteraient plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux de cette créature pâle, insignifiante, avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux bizarres et son nom étranger. C'était une adulte, qui avait des années et des années de plus que lui, de quel droit se permettait-elle de faire irruption dans sa vie et de lui voler Drago ?

Pansy avait surveillé attentivement sa conduite ces dernières semaines, mais à part passer du temps supplémentaire à parler avec la prof, il n'avait montré aucune émotion en dehors de l'ordinaire, il n'avait pas dit ni commis une seule chose inappropriée. Elle commençait à se féliciter intérieurement, en pensant que ce n'était peut-être qu'une passade de Drago avec une femme étrangère plus âgée et de toute évidence plus sophistiquée qu'elle-même.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle s'était décidée à jouer franc-jeu en pensant que Drago voulait peut-être qu'une femme fasse le premier pas. Elle l'avait donc abordé avant la classe, lui proposant de le rejoindre plus tard dans sa chambre , et de passer la nuit ensembles. Et il avait refusé -net, sans détour, bien qu'il ait essayé de faire comme s'il la délaissait temporairement. Elle en savait déjà plus. Elle avait donc résolu de rester à proximité, derrière la porte de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, de tâcher d'écouter à l'intérieur, se demandant si Drago Malefoy allait répéter à la prof que Pansy Parkinson était venu lui faire des avances, se demandant s'ils riraient tous les deux d'elle. Mais ce qu'elle avait entendu était bien différent.

Drago **COUCHAIT** avec la prof de défense contre les forces du mal, et pire encore, elle était enceinte. Et ils étaient tous deux affolés à l'idée que son père découvre la vérité. Cela la blessait d'une certaine façon, mais lui conférait un immense sentiment de pouvoir. Pansy était assez serpentarde pour savoir comment employer les informations que des personnes ne voulaient pas voir révélées au grand jour, tout spécialement quand ces personnes - ou cette personne - détenait quelque chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde.


	7. Chapitre 33 - partie 1

**Chapitre 33 : Echos du passé**

Lucius était assis en pleine réflexion au manoir des Malefoy, confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils en cuir rembourré, le regard perdu dans le feu de la cheminée. Ses yeux gris et froids étaient à moitié fermés, son front était incliné en une expression sinistre dont l'ombre se reflétait à la lumière du feu, pendant qu'il tournait et retournait une baguette entre ses mains manucurées.

Quelque chose le dérangeait, quelque chose ne collait pas avec le fait que Granger se soit retrouvée en possession de la baguette d'un professeur juste au moment où il avait essayé de l'enlever. Il n'arrivait pas exactement à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas, mais quelque chose le tracassait, une suspicion lancinante, comme une écharde dans son esprit. Le sentiment qu'une pièce - ou plusieurs - manquait au puzzle.

Il était théoriquement possible que le professeur lui ait confié cette baguette pour une bonne raison, pour une raison valable, mais il trouvait cette explication aussi peu satisfaisante celle consistant à admettre que Granger avait volé la baguette. L'hypothèse d'une farce était peu plausible, sachant qu'elle se serait déroulée pendant le Solstice, un moment de grande intensité magique où la plupart des sorciers et sorcières désiraient conserver leur baguette à portée de main. Alors quelle raison trouver ? Il doutait que quiconque ait pu avoir la moindre petite idée de ce qu'il allait accomplir, lui-même l'ayant ignoré jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Personne, excepté Voldemort et Pettigrow, ne savait quels ordres on lui avait donné.

Il ne savait pratiquement rien de ce professeur Chernaya, excepté que Dumbledore l'avait recrutée presque à la dernière minute pour assurer le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle venait de Beauxbâtons, où elle avait occupé un poste similaire avec succès semblait-il les cinq dernières années - mais elle paressait n'avoir aucune famille à part une mère Moldue. Aucune attache, aucun ami, apparemment une solitaire endurcie - et c'est l'une des principales raisons qui le poussait à se méfier.

Bien que ce soit peu probable, il y avait une petite chance pour qu'elle soit au service de Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres raffolait du secret, il aimait que ses espions s'espionnent entre eux, que ses agents se surveillent mutuellement. Il n'accordait une totale confiance à aucun de ses Mangemorts, aucun depuis la mort de Croupton. Voldemort leur confiait uniquement certaines tâches à accomplir, il ne leur révélait jamais toute l'étendue de ses plans. C'était un fait reconnu que Lucius faisait partie de sa garde rapprochée, mais on ne discutait pas avec le Seigneur des ténèbres - ç'aurait été la certitude de finir plus mort qu'un cadavre. Et d'une façon très douloureuse, très désarticulée...

Il se trouvait déjà sur un sentier glissant pour n'avoir pas réussi à ramener Granger. Evidemment, il n'avait pas révélé à Voldemort qu'il la tenait dans sa main et qu'elle lui avait filé entre les doigts - s'il l'avait fait, il aurait probablement été exécuté sur le champs. A la place, il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu de réelle possibilité d'action, qu'ils se tenaient trop sur leurs gardes, et qu'il avait préféré partir plutôt que risquer d'être capturé. Le châtiment pour son échec avait été un Doloris - mais ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il craignait de répéter.

Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre savait si elle servait Voldemort. Rogue paressait la meilleure option, peut-être que lui et le Maître des Potions devraient avoir une petite conversation dans un futur proche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'habitude de jouer ses serviteurs les uns contre les autres pour son propre divertissement. Cela semblait peu probable dans le cas présent, étant donné l'impatience avec laquelle Voldemort convoitait Granger et son enfant - mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devait prendre en considération. S'il agissait trop précipitamment et révélait par erreur l'identité d'un camarade Mangemort, il risquait de devoir affronter le courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et si elle ne travaillait pas pour Voldemort, si elle avait réellement fait quelque chose pour saboter ses plans, ce serait une situation facile à régler. Elle était professeure de Défense contre les forces du Mal, ce serait tellement dommage...Dumbledore avait toujours éprouvé les pires difficultés pour pourvoir ce poste.


	8. Chapitre 33 - partie 2

"Sirius ! " s'écria Rhiannon en voyant que Severus ramenait son frère chez eux. Elle se leva, enroula ses bras autour de son frère en une étreinte chaleureuse.

"C'est bon de te revoir !"

" Toi aussi, petite soeur", sourit Sirius, avant de tourner son regard vers Severus, les sourcils levés.

"Severus ici présent m'a avoué qu'il comptait faire de toi une honnête femme, aussi invraisemblable que cela paraisse. Bien que je l'ai prévenu que tu n'était pas plus susceptible de l'écouter lui que tu ne m'as écouté moi, tête de plume."

"Tu veux semer la discorde dans mon mariage avant même qu'il ne commence, sac à puces ? Charmant comme d'habitude," se plaignit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

"Je ne veux juste pas qu'il te renvoie en disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans le contrat. Pour ne pas mentionner le fait que vous allez être de retour avec des rejetons qui partageront sans l'ombre d'un doute le même mépris que vous envers l'autorité que j'exerce sur notre famille" reprit-il, les yeux pétillants. "Un neveu...Tu te rends compte que maman va être aux anges ?"

"Je sais" sourit-elle, puis son visage se ferma, sachant que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie malgré leurs taquineries réciproques. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à l'école ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Je suis ici parce qu'Albus a dit que tu ne devais pas t'éloigner de Poudlard...et on t'a coupé les ailes de toute façon" répondit Sirius, et sa propre bonne humeur s'estompa. "Mon contact a des informations dont il est urgent que vous preniez connaissance...apparemment Lucius a fait identifier ta baguette...il sait que la baguette qu'il a prise était la tienne, mais nous doutons qu'il ait compris l'intégralité du tour que nous lui avons joué."

Ils s'assirent tous trois devant la cheminée, Rhiannon serrant fermement la main de Severus. "Sirius, a-t-elle dit si ...Est-ce qu'il sait que c'était moi, là bas, à la place d'Hermione ? "

Sirius secoua la tête. "Elle n'en sait rien, Rhiannon, elle me rapporte tout, je peux te l'assurer. Elle a payé un lourd tribut pour que tu sois libre," déclara-t-il avec une expression amère.

Severus regarda alternativement le frère et la soeur, voyant la même crainte se refléter sur leurs visages. "Elle ? "interrogea-t-il. Sirius reporta son regard sur le maître des potions, puis revint à sa sœur. Rhiannon haussa les épaules, et il soupira.

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison pour te le cacher, sachant que Drago et Hermione sont déjà tous deux au courant. Notre autre contact, celle qui prend la place de Drago, c'est sa mère, Narcissa" dit-il d'une voix douce.

Severus le regarda sous le choc. "Narcissa ? Votre espion est la propre femme de Lucius ?"

Il regarda Rhiannon, qui hocha la tête.

"C'est un plan très ambitieux - et très dangereux. Je la connais depuis des années, c'est une femme très froide."

"Je pense que tu serais surpris, Severus, très surpris. Elle déteste Lucius - elle l'a toujours détesté. Ses parents l'ont forcé à l'épouser car Lucius était ambitieux, et il semblait gagner en importance auprès de Voldemort", expliqua Sirius. "Elle lui a donné son héritier avant de réaliser exactement à quel point il était mauvais, à quel point il était corrompu par la magie noire. Elle était prête à l'abandonner mais..." Sa voix s'éteignit. "Mais c'est à ce moment qu'on m'a envoyé à Azkhaban" reprit le sorcier après un long silence, la voix douloureuse. "Et elle n'avait plus de raison de fuir, ni de volonté."

Severus les regarda tous les deux, les sourcils froncés. "Je prends comme acquis que vous la connaissez bien, alors" dit-il en croisant ses yeux avec ceux de Sirius, son esprit s'éclaircissant d'un coup.

"Très bien même", reconnut l'animagus, ses yeux noirs rencontrant franchement ceux du maître des potions. "Elle nous dira tout ce qu'elle sait. Elle...elle a même gardé Lucius à distance, pour me permettre de secourir Rhiannon. C'est elle qui m'a appris que Lucius détenait une prisonnière."

"Alors je lui dois une dette dont je ne pourrai jamais m'acquitter", dit Severus, en regardant le sorcier aux cheveux noirs à côté de lui, puis embrassant la main de Rhiannon.

"Tu peux t'en acquitter. Nous pouvons tous nous en acquitter. En gardant Drago, Hermione, et Maïa en sécurité. C'est tout ce qu'elle demande."


	9. Chapitre 33 - partie 3

Hermione éclata de rire jusqu'à ce que ses côtes lui fassent mal et que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

"Je...j'aurai tellement aimé voir ça! Cette face de chien de Pansy t'a vraiment...proposé de coucher ? Elle est venue te voir ? Elle s'est livrée à toi ?" Hermione étouffait de rire entre chaque phrase, la pensée de son merveilleux Drago confronté à cette horrible fille, et de Pansy essayant de paraître séduisante, était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter.

"Dis-donc, je te prie d'éprouver un peu de compassion pour ma sensibilité très éprouvée, si ça ne te dérange pas," se plaignit Drago, mais ses yeux riaient avec elle. "Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais si Grabbes et Goyle te faisaient des avances ?"

Elle frissonna et lui tira la langue.

"Tu es dégoutant, Drago ! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils auraient une intelligence normale si on combinait leurs deux cerveaux ! " Elle l'entoura de ses bras. "Encore moins que les deux réunis t'arrivent à la cheville."

"Tu vois, c'est ce que je ressentais moi aussi" expliqua-t-il, le nez figé en l'air avec dédain. "C'était tellement dur de garder une attitude courtoise face à ça, de refuser poliment, plutôt que de lui enfoncer un bâillon dans la bouche. Elle était agressive, en plus."

"Pauvre chou. Ca doit être tellement difficile d'être celui que toutes les filles désirent", le taquina-t-elle en parcourant amoureusement ses cheveux. "Tu travailles trop, tu risques le surmenage ! C'est Harry qui devrait avoir ce genre de problème."

"Tu ferais mieux de me croire. Me débattre contre elles me prend tellement de temps et d'énergie, c'est juste horrible !"

"Oh, je suppose que tu es trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre ?" demanda-t-elle, souriant d'un air malicieux, glissant ses mains autour de sa poitrine, puis les laissant descendre.

Il l'enlaça à son tour et lui renvoya son sourire.

"Aucune chance" répliqua-t-il en la lorgnant avidement. "Je vais juste te laisser faire tout le travail."


	10. Chapitre 33 - partie 4

Le mois de février arriva avec la promesse d'un printemps précoce, la couverture de neige fondant déjà pour laisser entrevoir les premiers signes annonciateurs d'un renouveau verdoyant. Et avec le printemps revint aussi Narcissa, qui à en croire Sirius était impatiente de retrouver son fils et sa famille. Ils avaient soigneusement organisé sa visite avec l'aide de Dumbledore, attendant un week-end à Pré-au-Lard pendant lequel la majorité des étudiants seraient partis en dehors de l'école.

Ils avaient estimé trop risqué de conduire Narcissa jusqu'à la chambre secrète - non parce qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, mais parce que Lucius pouvait l'interroger- et que s'il finissait par avoir des soupçons, ils risquaient de lui dévoiler leur meilleure protection.

A la place, les appartements hautement sécurisés de Rogue avaient été jugés les mieux adaptés pour abriter la rencontre, sachant qu'ils étaient situés non loin de la classe de Potions. Harry avait confié à Drago sa cape d'invisibilité, et il s'en était servi pour transporter Maïa jusqu'à la salle de potions. Maïa avait fait preuve d'une totale coopération, elle était restée parfaitement silencieuse tout en observant le visage de son père à travers la cape, s'interrogeant sur ce nouveau jeu que Drago avait inventé pour elle.

Rhiannon était partie faire son Cours de défense contre les forces du mal puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas Narcissa, et ce fut donc Severus qui accueillit Sirius et sa protégée. Il entrebâilla d'abord la porte pour s'assurer de leur identité, avant de s'effacer devant les deux visiteurs en robe noire et à la tête recouverte d'une capuche.

La sorcière blonde et le maître des potions s'examinèrent attentivement pendant que Narcissa ôtait son capuchon, semblant jauger leurs intentions mutuelles, avant que Narcissa ne tende la main avec un sourire d'acceptation. Severus prit la main offerte et s'inclina de manière un peu protocolaire.

"Sois la bienvenue, Narcissa. C'est agréable de te rencontrer dans ces circonstances là plutôt que dans celles que nous avons vécues jusqu'à présent."

"En effet, Severus. Bien que je sois surprise d'apprendre que tu ne fais pas partie de la bande de Lucius, je suis ravie de te savoir dans notre camp" répondit-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant en apercevant Drago assis à côté d'Hermione. "Et je te remercie de veiller sur mon fils - et sur ma belle-fille et ma petite fille, bien sûr."

"Je suis honoré de pouvoir apporter mon aide " affirma Rogue, puis il regarda Sirius. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller dans mon bureau, afin de vous laisser un peu d'intimité."

"Merci Severus" répondit l'animagus, puis il conduisit Narcissa jusqu'à sa petite famille souriante, la main posée sur sa poitrine en un geste assez possessif, nota Severus.

Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je pourrais bien ne pas seulement gagner une femme et un fils quand j'épouserai Rhiannon ? songea-t-il. A ce rythme là, je vais finir avec une famille nombreuse sur les bras !

Il trouvait la situation presque comique, mais sa mâchoire se crispa. Le chemin serait encore long avant que Sirius et Narcissa puissent vivre ensembles - très long, et plus semé d'embûches qu'ils n'en avaient tous traversées jusque là.


	11. Chapitre 33 - partie 5

"Elle est tellement incroyable" dit Narcissa en tenant sa petite-fille, observant le bébé avec une impression de déjà-vu. Elle ressentait le même sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé en regardant Drago, et qu'il avait éprouvé lui aussi, il y avait déjà si longtemps - mêlé à celui d'une promesse à accomplir.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius, et tous deux échangèrent un regard fugitif, que remarqua Hermione...elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle n'avait pas révélé à Drago ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'album photo, parce qu'ils étaient tous deux trop bouleversés ce jour là après la rencontre que Drago avait eu avec son père et la vision où il avait aperçu Rogue.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur Drago, elle vit qu'il avait lui aussi surpris le regard amoureux entre sa mère et Sirius - mais il semblait davantage étonné que mécontent. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Narcissa et Sirius méritaient d'être heureux - tous deux avaient plus souffert pour leur amour que n'importe qui d'autre.

Sirius baissa les yeux sur le bébé installé sur les genoux de Narcissa, la tête emplie de souvenirs douloureux. Le souvenir de la fois où il avait aperçu Narcissa avec son fils, le souvenir de toutes ces années perdues pendant qu'il était prisonnier à Azkhaban et qu'elle était prisonnière de l'enfer de son mariage avec Lucius. Mais le plus douloureux était qu'ils ignoraient s'ils pourraient un jour vivre ensembles, s'ils pourraient enfin exprimer l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, l'amour dont on les avait privés depuis vingt ans...et même s'ils y parvenaient, Sirius pourrait-il un jour contempler le visage de son propre enfant bercé dans les bras de sa mère ?

"A vrai dire, nous trouvons nous aussi qu'elle est assez extraordinaire" dit Drago en souriant à sa mère. "Mais à mon avis, c'est parce qu'elle descend d'une lignée de femmes exceptionnelles. Elle aura beaucoup à faire pour être à la hauteur, tu ne penses pas Sirius ?"

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs regarda Drago d'un air ébahi, soudainement figé sur place. Mais il perçut l'étincelle d'approbation dans les yeux bleus de Drago, si semblables à ceux de Narcissa, et le sourire qui ornait sa bouche - et également celle d'Hermione - le convainquit de se détendre.

"Crois-moi, Drago" répondit-il en effleurant les cheveux de Narcissa, une lueur amoureuse dans son regard ténébreux. "Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord avec toi."


	12. Chapitre 33 - partie 6

"Drago ?" demanda Hermione, se détournant du miroir devant lequel elle coiffait ses cheveux pour regarder son mari. Drago était affalé sur le lit et la regardait lui aussi.

"Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas concernant ta mère et Sirius ?" interrogea-t-elle doucement, ses yeux bruns cherchant une quelconque trace de consternation dans son regard si bleu.

"Non, pourquoi devrais-je m'en inquiéter ?" demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction. "Elle mérite certainement de trouver quelqu'un, après tout ce qu'elle a subi."

"Je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça", dit Hermione, puis elle hésita un moment.

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Hermione ?" interrogea-t-il en la voyant se mordre les lèvres.

"Et bien...ça remonte à plus loin que ce que tu crois" révéla-t-elle avec un soupir. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans tes photos de bébé, une lettre d'amour de Sirius "

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Drago les yeux écarquillés de surprise. "C'est dangereux, parce que si Lucius met la main dessus, il lui fera payer très cher, il fera de sa vie un véritable enfer."

"Je pense que s'il ne l'a pas trouvée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne la découvrira jamais" affirma pensivement Hermione.

Drago fronça encore plus les sourcils et essaya de lire dans le son de sa voix.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Allez femme, exprime toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'ils soient ensembles, je ne vais pas te mordre - enfin, sauf si tu me le demande" dit-il en souriant, tâchant de la soulager de son trouble apparent.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

"Je ne veux simplement pas que tu penses du mal à cause d'eux, c'est tout. Ils ont beaucoup souffert tous les deux."

"Hermione, regarde-moi...tu te souviens ? Tu es en face du Nouveau Drago Malefoy, du Drago Malefoy Revu et Corrigé, celui qui prend en compte les sentiments des autres - enfin, au moins ceux des personnes qui importent à ses yeux. Tous les autres peuvent aller se faire voir" se moqua-t-il. "Pas de secret avec moi, madame Malefoy, ou peut-être tu préfères que je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu avoues ?"

"Non..." sourit-elle, rassurée. "Souviens-toi, quand je t'ai dit que Sirius trouvait que Maïa ressemblait à toi bébé, et que tu te demandais comment il pouvait savoir ça ?"

"Oui...et bien quand ma mère t'a donné cet album, j'ai pensé qu'elle le lui avait montré à lui aussi" répondit Drago.

"Wow, quand je pense qu'une fois Harry m'a traité d'idiote !" dit-elle, se levant et le rejoignant sur le lit. Il roula sur le côté, se prit la tête dans ses mains d'un air songeur avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

"Donc si je comprends bien je suis un idiot !" s'offusqua-t-il en enfonçant son index dans les côtes Hermione. "Tu vas me torturer encore longtemps avec ta grande révélation ?"

"Et si je te disais que ta mère et Sirius se sont aimés depuis très, très long longtemps. Peut-être même avant ta naissance ?"

Il resta bouche bée.

"Réellement ? Je...je serais surpris, je pense. Et curieux de savoir pourquoi diable elle a épousé mon père à la place de Sirius. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais aimé Lucius, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant !"

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, moi non plus." Tendant la main vers la table de nuit, elle prit l'album de l'endroit où il reposait, et tourna les pages jusqu'à la photo de Drago à l'âge d'un an, avec le chien noir en arrière fond.

"Hum...j'étais trop jeune, je ne me souviens pas. Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi elle est restée avec Lucius. Quand Sirius a été envoyé à Azkhaban - et ça ne devait pas être très longtemps après cette photo - ma mère a probablement pensé qu'elle n'avait nul autre endroit où aller."

"Je me sens tellement triste pour eux" soupira Hermione. "Voldemort leur a volé leurs meilleures années. "

"Avec un peu de chance ils pourront bientôt être ensembles" dit-il, refermant l'abum et le confiant à Hermione. Elle le replaça sur la table de nuit, et se retourna vers lui.

"Je l'espère moi aussi. Ca serait vraiment magnifique, pour eux, qu'ils puissent se retrouver."

Il sourit, l'attrapant par la taille pour l'attirer à côté de lui.

"Vous êtes une incurable romantique, madame Malefoy" grogna-t-il.

"Oui, j'en suis une. Est-ce que ça te pose problème ?" interrogea-t-elle, le regard malicieux.

"Pas le moins du monde. Je pense que c'est enraciné dans le caractère des Gryffondors" la taquina-t-il.

"Les Serpentards ne sont pas romantiques ?"

"Bien sûr que si, mais d'une manière sombre, gothique, avec de hautes tours en pierre, des jeunes filles languissantes et des sacrifices sanglants. La gentillesse n'est PAS dans la nature des Serpentards."

"Qui a prétendu ça ?" dit-elle en le narguant avec un faux sourire.

"Moi et à peu près tout le monde. Par exemple - est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'affectueux dans Rogue ?"

"Bon, tu viens juste de démontrer que Maïa sera à coup sûr une Gryffondor" le provoqua-t-elle.

"Tant qu'elle devient comme sa mère, je ne me plaindrai pas" répondit Drago."Tiens là juste à distance des garçons de Serpentard. Ils n'apportent que des ennuis !"

"Les meilleurs ennuis" corrigea-t-elle, et elle lui sourit.


	13. Chapitre 33 - partie 7

Le mercredi suivant la visite de Narcissa, Severus reçut un hibou de Lucius Malefoy, avec une invitation au Manoir Malefoy pour samedi prochain.

"Severus, je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que tu te rendes chez Lucius Malefoy" protesta vigoureusement Rhiannon, le front plissé vers le bas dans un froncement de sourcils mécontent. "Cette invitation me paraît très suspecte, et je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en lui."

"Je ne lui fais pas confiance non plus" assura-t-il gentiment. "Mais apparemment il veut juste discuter - ou plus probablement il veut me pousser à révéler ce que je sais et que lui continue d'ignorer."

Ils étaient installés dans l'un des fauteuils capitonnés devant la cheminée, ce qui était devenu une de leur manière favorite de passer la soirée ensembles - Rhiannon restait assise sur ses genoux, et il la berçait contre sa poitrine pendant qu'ils se racontaient leur journée, mélangeant les sujets sans importance avec ceux du plus grave intérêt. Il trouvait souvent étrange le fait qu'il ait eu aussi peu de contact physique avec quelqu'un pendant toutes ces années - qu'il n'ait pas désiré en avoir, pour être exact- et qu'il ait maintenant constamment besoin du réconfort de pouvoir la toucher, surtout quand ils se trouvaient seuls.

"Tu imagines qu'il pourrait avoir tout découvert, et que tu marches peut-être droit dans un piège ? " interrogea-t-elle en le couvant de ses yeux inquiets. "Tu pourrais te faire tuer."

"Je connais bien Lucius. S'il savait tout, il aurait déjà accouru ici en lançant des sortilèges de mort. Même s'il aurait sûrement commencé par des Doloris - cette ordure s'est toujours montrée sadique" dit Severus en se remémorant trop bien certains événements datant de l'époque où il faisait partie des Mangemorts, et il la serra dans ses bras avec un sentiment protecteur.

"Je n'aime toujours pas cette idée" dit-elle en soupirant. Elle plaça une main sur sa joue. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Et tu as promis, tu t'en souviens ?"

"Oui, je m'en souviens" répondit-il doucement. "Et je tiendrai parole. Je serai très prudent."

"Tu as intérêt à faire attention", l'avertit-elle, et elle attira sa tête pour l'embrasser durement. "Tu as vraiment intérêt."


	14. Chapitre 34 - partie 1

**Chapitre 34 : Ce que le Mal sait**

"Bonjour, Severus. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel," dit Lucius en saluant son invité, qui venait d'être introduit dans la bibliothèque par un serviteur humain. Rogue était frappé par les troublantes similitudes qui lui rappelaient sa dernière visite, dans cette même pièce. Lucius avait poussé la ressemblance jusqu'à s'asseoir dans le même fauteuil, adoptant la même attitude indolente, un verre de cognac à la main.

"J'ai été surpris par ton invitation, Lucius" répondit Rogue, en prenant le verre que lui offrait le serviteur et en s'asseyant en face de son hôte. "Quelles sont les affaires qui te préoccupent ? Est-ce quelque chose qui regarde notre Maître ?" s'enquit-il en dégustant une gorgée de cognac.

"Indirectement oui. Cela concerne quelqu'un que tu dois connaitre mieux que moi. La professeure de Défense contre les forces du Mal" appuya le sorcier aux cheveux blonds.

Rogue n'était pas surpris du tour que prenait la conversation, mais il dut néanmoins réprimer un frisson de crainte lorsque Lucius amena le sujet sur la table. Il se prépara à faire face, ayant découvert que rester proche de la vérité constituait la meilleure tactique, mais qu'il fallait en dire le moins possible - à moins que cela devienne absolument nécessaire.

"Ah oui ? Le professeur Chernaya" reconnut-il.

"Jusqu'à quel point êtes vous proches tous les deux?" demanda négligemment Lucius, agitant son cognac dans son verre tout en jetant un regard oblique de ses yeux gris fendus vers le sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

Premier obstacle majeur. Trop proches ou pas assez ?

"Et bien je dirais que nous sommes suffisamment proches pour que je puisse répondre à la majorité des questions que tu pourrais avoir" se mouilla-t-il, levant un sourcil vers son interlocuteur.

"Très bien, alors. Est-elle de notre côté ? Sert-elle aussi notre Maître ?" demanda Lucius.

"Je crois que nos sentiments à son sujet sont identiques. Je n'ai néanmoins rien remarqué qui indique qu'elle soit au service de notre Lord" tergiversa Rogue. Tout compte fait, Rhiannon était bel et bien dans leur camp, même si Lucius ne se doutait pas du camp que servait réellement Severus Rogue.

"Ah, c'est vrai que beaucoup de professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal se sont tournés vers nous. Ils savent se défendre contre les forces du mal, parce qu'eux-même connaissent bien la magie noire" dit Lucius en hochant la tête, semblant se satisfaire de la réponse de Rogue.

"J'ai deux questions à te poser à son sujet, puisque tu la connais bien. D'abord, peux-tu me dire ce que Granger fichait avec la baguette de Chernaya le jour où j'ai tenté de la kidnapper ?"

" Je crois comprendre d'après tes explications que tu as trouvé la baguette dans sa cape, c'est bien ça ? La baguette s'y trouvait, parce que la cape appartenait au professeur Chernaya. Granger avait conservé sa propre baguette sur elle."

"Je vois..." répondit l'aîné des Malefoy, en se tordant les lèvres. "C'est vraiment stupide, une fichue malchance que j'ai eu là. Ça fait aussi partie du problème avec Potter, et cela irrite très fort notre Maître. La fichue chance de Potter."

"Il paraît avoir de la chance si on néglige à la fois les informations et les soutiens dont il a bénéficié jusqu'à maintenant. Mais la chance finit toujours par se lasser, Lucius."

"Tu as entièrement raison", dit le sorcier blond en souriant méchamment - et Rogue n'aimait pas du tout la lueur qui s'allumait dans son regard.

"Quelle était ta deuxième question ?"demanda-t-il, soulagé d'avoir contourné le danger lié à l'histoire de la baguette. Avec un peu d'espoir Lucius n'investiguerait pas plus loin - peut-être même que Rogue pourrait y revenir de son propre chef afin de lui ôter ses derniers soupçons.

"Cette question-ci m'intéresse pour plusieurs raisons, et vient d'une information qu'on vient juste de me rapporter. Considérant la nature très égoïste de la personne qui m'a fournie l'information - et la demande qu'elle m'a faite - j'aurais tendance à douter quelque peu de sa véracité. On m'a dit que le professeur Chernaya attendait un enfant " déclara Lucius.

Rogue était sur le point de protester vigoureusement, quand il éprouva soudain une sensation familière - le picotement sur sa langue ne permettrait à aucun mensonge de franchir ses lèvres. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Lucius, découvrant un intérêt mal dissimulé dans ses yeux gris, une assurance narquoise - et il en acquit la conviction définitive. On avait versé du Veritaserum dans le cognac qu'on lui avait servi - la plus puissante des potions de vérité ! Probablement une unique goutte, et c'est pourquoi il ne l'avait pas détectée en avalant le contenu de son verre. La dose n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il se mette à raconter tout ce qu'il savait, mais elle était assez puissante pour l'empêcher de tromper ouvertement Lucius. Mais comment avait-il appris la grossesse de Rhiannon ?

"Oui, elle est effectivement enceinte, cela ne fait aucun doute" dit Rogue, sachant qu'il allait devoir se dépêtrer du piège en faisant en sorte de cacher à Lucius qu'il s'était aperçu qu'on lui avait fait boire du Veritaserum. "Est-ce que cela a une quelconque importance à tes yeux ?"

"Normalement non, mais ma source indique que Drago serait le père de l'enfant - est-ce exact ?" questionna Lucius, penché en avant sur son fauteuil.

Rogue se força à conserver une expression impassible par un effort de volonté pure. Qui pouvait bien avoir rapporté cette information à Lucius? Il écartait définitivement l'idée d'un proche - cela devait provenir d'une rumeur, d'un commentaire surpris par chance, peut-être même était-ce une pure invention...peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec la fois où Rhiannon s'était évanouie en classe. Drago avait paru beaucoup trop inquiet pour un étudiant simplement soucieux d'aider son professeur - il suffisait que quelqu'un éprouve un peu de jalousie- soit un garçon qui en pinçait pour sa professeure, soit une fille qui voulait se venger de Drago - et la rumeur s'était propagée...mais pourquoi Lucius s'en inquiétait-il à ce point ?

"Je peux t'assurer que Drago n'est pas le père de l'enfant de Chernaya" affirma-t-il, tâchant de paraître ennuyé par cet événement sans intérêt, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres questions mais redoutant le pire. "Je crois que tu accordes trop d'importance à de simples ragots d'étudiants, Lucius."

"Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, mon ami." Lucius leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

"J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour notre professeure de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle ne compromettrait pas plus que moi sa position pour une vulgaire passade d'étudiant" dit-il froidement. "Et Drago attire déjà suffisamment les regards des filles de l'école, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait besoin d'une professeure plus âgée que lui de plusieurs années pour satisfaire ses pulsions d'adolescent."

"La fascination qu'exerce l'attrait des choses interdites, Severus, tu le sais aussi bien que moi" dit-il, en regardant le maître des potions d'un air de doute. "Si Drago n'est pas le père de l'enfant, alors pourquoi tient-elle à ce point à conserver le secret sur sa grossesse ? Ma source indiquait que ce professeur craignait tout particulièrement que j'apprenne la nouvelle - et que Drago était du même avis, ce qui est un motif suffisamment éclairant pour penser qu'il est bel et bien le père de l'enfant. Pourquoi donc mon fils voudrait me le cacher si ce n'était pas lui son père ?"

Rogue déglutit difficilement, sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter de révéler la vérité. Mieux valait qu'il le fasse de sa propre initiative, plutôt que d'attendre que Lucius finisse par la lui arracher de la bouche en enchaînant question sur question, et qu'il se retrouve forcé de dévoiler les véritables raisons qui les avaient conduits à dissimuler la grossesse de Rhiannon.

"Drago a probablement dit cela parce qu'il voulait la protéger", dit Rogue, en mettant autant de défi dans sa voix qu'il en était capable. "Tout savoir procure un pouvoir, Lucius, comme tu sais. Je ne nierais pas que Drago et le professeur Chernaya sont en excellents termes - il semble être un peu son élève fétiche - et il n'y a lieu que de se féliciter de son adresse. Et le professeur Chernaya ne veut pas que tu sois au courant, car elle protège quelqu'un."

"Qui ?" interrogea Lucius, les yeux brillants.

"Moi. Je suis le père de son enfant, Lucius, c'est pourquoi je sais que Drago ne l'est pas," dit-il, se levant brusquement, et il jeta son petit verre de cognac dans la cheminée où il se brisa contre la grille. "Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là concernant tes questions, mon ami," ajouta-t-il, avant de faire volte-face vers la porte dans un tourbillon de robe noire, quittant les lieux avant que Lucius n'ait le temps de réagir.

Le sorcier blond resta bouche bée. Rogue, un futur père ? Cela dépassait l'entendement. Il était inconcevable que le placide maître des potions ait succombé à une femme, et lui ait fait apparemment assez de charme pour la convaincre d'avoir un enfant ! Puis les sourcils bonds platines se figèrent en plein réflexion. Il se renseignerait de plus près sur cette femme - elle devait être bien remarquable pour avoir poussé son fils à la protéger, et Severus Rogue à se mettre à genoux devant elle.

La Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras devint soudain brûlante, et il sourit. Il était bon d'avoir des informations sur Rogue, juste au cas où il pourrait les utiliser pour s'attirer les faveurs de Voldemort - car il doutait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit au courant de son imminente paternité. C'était, comme pour tout le reste, une information à conserver pour le moment propice - et le moment propice était celui qui servirait le mieux les intérêts de Lucius Malefoy.


	15. Chapitre 34 - partie 2

L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard contourna l'angle du stade en revenant de l'entraînement - et, fatalement, les Serpentards tombèrent sur les Gryffondors qui rejoignaient le terrain à leur tour . Oubliant tous deux de regarder devant eux, Harry et Drago se précipitèrent droit l'un sur l'autre et se heurtèrent au passage.

Les deux jeunes hommes reculèrent, d'abord surpris par le choc, avant de rapidement se toiser l'air furieux.

"Dis-donc, Potter, pourquoi tu te fatigues à porter ces lunettes, puisqu'apparemment ça ne t'aide pas à regarder où tu mets les pieds" ricana Drago, se préparant à une bonne joute verbale. Lui et Harry ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis des semaines, et il avait gardé en réserve quelques reparties cinglantes - juste au cas où Harry se tiendrait prêt à relever le défi. Drago était en tête de leur petite compétition, et il semblait accroître son avance.

"Tu n'as pas mis assez de gel dans tes cheveux ce matin, Malefoy. Ça dérange ta vision, on dirait" cracha Harry, et l'équipe de Gryffondor éclata de rire, sachant que les cheveux qui faisaient la réputation de Drago se trouvaient en bataille après l'entraînement de Quidditch, plusieurs mèches ayant même quitté la queue de cheval qui les retenait.

"C'est toujours mieux que ta coiffure en balai, Potter. Tu devrais apprendre à faire la différence entre un style négligé et pas de style du tout !"

"Au moins je ressemble à un homme, Malefoy - parce qu'entre ta coiffure et ta façon de marcher, la question de ton identité sexuelle est ouverte."

"Tu regardais mon arrière-train, si je comprends bien ? Je suppose que je devrais être flatté, mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne remplissais pas mes critères de sélection" dit Drago d'une voix hautaine.

"Depuis quand les Malefoy ont des critères ? Ce serait une première. Je ferais mieux d'appeler la Gazette du Sorcier pour qu'ils sortent une édition spéciale !" lança Harry en regardant derrière lui.

"Ce serait effectivement une grosse révélation qu'ils se mettent à parler de ta vie sexuelle - ou devrais-je dire de son inexistence."

" Potter ! Malefoy ! " La voix de Rogue claqua d'un accent plein de colère.

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent le maître des potions avec surprise, aucun ne l'ayant vu s'approcher sur la pelouse.

"Vous allez cesser tout de suite vos petits jeux de cour de récréation."

Ça n'augurait rien de bon, pensa Drago, en observant l'expression sinistre sur le visage de Rogue. Le professeur jeta un regard aux autres étudiants.

"Je crois que le reste d'entre-vous peut retourner à ses occupations", dit-il froidement, et tout le monde se dispersa aussitôt, même si Ron lança un regard intrigué à Harry avant de partir avec les autres.

"Professeur Rogue...est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?" demanda Harry, ses yeux verts remplis d'inquiétude.

"Oui monsieur Potter, je suppose qu'on pourrait l'exprimer ainsi. Il faut que j'aille voir le Directeur - je crains que nos existences ne deviennent légèrement plus compliquées."

"Donc Lucius est au courant concernant votre fils" récapitula Dumbledore, son doigt parcourant pensivement le haut de ses lèvres.

"S'il commence à mettre toutes les pièces ensembles, Albus, nous allons nous trouver dans une situation très délicate" dit le maître des potions. "Je suis parti avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me poser d'autres questions, comme la date prévue pour la naissance...ou la manière dont se déroulait la grossesse d'Hermione."

"J'ai l'impression Voldemort est en train de récupérer ses forces, je pense que sa prochaine tentative aura lieu à l'Equinoxe" exposa le vieux sorcier. "S'il a été affaibli par sa première attaque d'il y a quelques semaines, il va probablement chercher à profiter de la grande intensité magique lors de l'Equinoxe."

"Dans ce cas Rhiannon va se trouver en très grand danger", dit Rogue, l'inquiétude sillonnant son visage.

"Oui. Nous allons surveiller comment les choses évoluent, néanmoins, attendre...et espérer."


	16. Chapitre 34 - partie 3

Hermione regarda Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Elle baissa la voix de manière à ce que Harry et Ron soient les seuls Gryffondors de la table à pouvoir l'entendre.

"Rogue a dit que les choses se gâtaient ? Ca n'annonce rien de bon..."

"Non, en effet. Il n'a cependant pas dit pourquoi, juste qu'il devait parler à Dumbledore" dit le sorcier aux yeux verts.

"Où était-il passé ?" chuchota Ron.

"Rhiannon m'a dit qu'il s'était rendu au manoir des Malefoy pour rencontrer Lucius" révéla Hermione. Puis elle se mordit les lèvres. "Je me demande si Lucius a deviné quelque chose."

"Tu penses qu'ils nous tiendront au courant ?" demanda Harry. "Je suis assez contrarié qu'ils ne nous ait rien dit pour Rogue et Rhiannon quand ils ont avalé cette potion."

Hermione secoua la tête.

"Ce n'était vraiment pas nos affaires, Harry. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons découvert ce que Voldemort avait en tête. Souviens-toi, ils l'ont fait avant tout pour nous sauver."

"Je sais" murmura-t-il mal à l'aise. "Ca me gêne qu'ils prennent autant de risques...et que les choses aient abouti à la situation actuelle. Je sais que je n'aime pas du tout avoir un lien avec Voldemort - je n'imagine même pas ce que ça doit être pour un bébé."

"Harry..." dit Hermione, ses yeux bruns s'élargissant. "Tu es brillant."

"Brillant ?" reprit-il, la dévisageant sans comprendre. "Ca te dérangerait de m'expliquer en quoi je suis brillant ?"

"Laisse-moi d'abord vérifier quelques petites choses. Mais si je pense juste, tu viens de trouver la clef qui va te permettre d'en finir avec Voldemort."

Ron et Harry la regardèrent bouche bée.

"Tu es sérieuse ?" demanda Ron.

"Terriblement sérieuse" répondit-elle gravement, puis elle se tourna vers Harry. "Vraiment terriblement sérieuse."


	17. Chapitre 34 - partie 4

Narcissa s'assit à son bureau, admirant un portrait de Maïa qu'Hermione lui avait offert. La petite figure sur la photo se mit à bâiller, puis les paupières de ses yeux bleus se fermèrent alors que le bébé s'endormait doucement. Si merveilleusement adorable, sa petite fille. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait être plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait été de Drago durant toutes ces années. Elle l'espérait ardemment, souhaitant racheter sa lâcheté passée en se trouvant là pour Maïa quand cela comptait – au contraire de ce qu'elle avait fait pour son fils.

Elle se retourna brusquement en entendant le son d'un pas lourd dans l'escalier, fourrant la photographie dans un tiroir à l'abri des regards. Lucius devait être une nouvelle fois de retour – ses allées et venues avaient été nombreuses, pour ne pas dire erratiques, ces derniers temps. Elle espéra qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps ici, car elle était attendue à Poudlard, pour revoir Maïa de nouveau. Il y avait un match de Quidditch aujourd'hui, et cela lui fournissait une excellente occasion pour emprunter sa petite-fille à ses parents, et partir faire une promenade pendant que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs. Cela lui mettait du baume au cœur qu'Hermione et Drago leur fasse assez confiance à elle et à Sirius pour les inviter à faire du baby-sitting – et qu'ils aient donné leur plein assentiment à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sans cérémonie, et Lucius jeta un regard à l'intérieur. « Narcissa ? »

S'astreignant à montrer un intérêt poli sur son visage, elle se tourna vers lui. « Oui, Lucius ? »

« Je devrais être absent pour quelques jours à nouveau. Je veux que tu retournes au Manoir et que tu fermes cette demeure. Renvoie tous les elfes de maison. »

Elle se figea sur place. Quitter cet endroit ? Pourquoi ce besoin urgent de retourner au Manoir ? Ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de voir Sirius là-bas, parce qu'il y avait davantage de serviteurs humains dans tous les coins, et que leur propriété était entourée d'autres propriétés, à la place de la forêt si commode où Sirius pouvait se cacher.

« Que se passe-t-il, Lucius ? Le temps ici est tellement plus agréable que celui que nous avons à la maison » sourit-elle, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

Il leva un sourcil vers elle. « Je veux que tu sois partie avant demain soir. »

« Mais.. » commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre en remarquant la lueur dangereuse qui naissait dans ses yeux. « Bien sûr Lucius » acquiesça-elle précipitamment, résignée. « Me rejoindras-tu là-bas ? »

Lucius fouilla dans sa poche puis retira sa main, les doigts fermés sur un objet.

« Certainement. J'ai quelques courses à faire, et puis je dois m'arrêter à Poudlard pour vérifier quelque chose. »

« Oh ? » interrogea-t-elle, n'aimant pas le ton que prenait sa voix. « Est-ce à propos de Drago ? »

« En fait, non…j'ai besoin de m'assurer de la loyauté d'une personne envers Notre Maître. » Il ouvrit sa main, révélant un petit miroir. « Sais-tu ce que c'est, Narcissa ? »

« Non… » répondit-elle, perplexe.

« C'est une Glace à l'Ennemi. Elle te révèle tes ennemis. Voldemort a de lourds soupçons concernant la loyauté de certains de ses serviteurs. Dont, heureusement, je ne fais pas partie » ajouta-t-il d'un ton suffisant. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, et se figea.

« Lucius ? » interrogea-t-elle, et elle le regarda avec horreur se mettre à pâlir, son regard glacé la transperçant, tandis qu'il brandissait le miroir.

Narcissa vit alors clairement son visage se refléter sur la surface scintillante.


	18. Chapitre 35 - partie 1

**Chapitre 35 : Ce que le Mal Sait (partie 2)**

Patmol rôdait à la lisière du bois, surveillant la maison où Lucius venait d'entrer quelques minutes plus tôt. Il espéra que l'homme s'en irait aussi vite qu'il était venu, sachant que Narcissa devait le rejoindre juste après. Ils étaient attendus à Poudlard, et il voulait arriver arriver suffisamment en avance pour s'introduire discrètement dans le château, sans avoir à se préoccuper d'être aperçu.

« Ils sont en retard » murmura Drago, tournant en rond dans les appartements de Rogue, où il attendait en compagnie d'Hermione l'arrivée de sa mère et de Sirius. Il avait déjà revêtu sa tenue de Quidditch, sans mettre sa cape, et Hermione lui sourit. Elle adorait la manière dont les pans du vêtement s'accrochaient à lui, révélant les muscles tendus de ses mollets et de ses cuisses, soulignant sa silhouette. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit plusieurs mois plus tôt, ce qui avait conduit à…et son sourire s'élargit.

Se retournant, il surprit l'expression de son regard et l'étincelle dans ses yeux, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire prétentieux.

"Oh, je crois que je sais à quoi vous pensez, madame Malefoy ! " la taquina-t-il, ses yeux bleus dansant d'un air amusé. Il se rapprocha de l'endroit où elle était assise dans un des fauteuils sur-rembourrés et se pencha pour l'embrasser avidement par-dessus leur bébé endormi.

« Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps de commencer quelque chose » dit-il à regret, son regard s'assombrissant. « Ça aurait été plutôt coquin, pas vrai, ici dans le salon de Rogue… »

« Drago ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors que ses joues devenaient rouges de confusion.

Il se moqua d'elle avec délice, son regard devenant malicieux.

« Eh, pourquoi pas ? Tu sais, il ne me semble pas me souvenir de ce somptueux, de ce gigantesque, de cet incroyable tapis moelleux devant la cheminée la première fois que nous sommes passés… devine pourquoi il est là à présent ? Je crois que je connais déjà la réponse ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil pendant qu'elle devenait écarlate. « Je devrais peut-être demander à Rhiannon où elle l'a acheté – c'est sûr que ça vient d'elle, je ne vois pas du tout Rogue choisir cette nuance grenat…je lui dirai simplement que j'en veux un pour te prendre dessus, dès que nous aurons une cheminée à nous. »

« Drago, tu n'oserais pas ! » dit-elle, ses yeux bruns mortifiés. « Je mourrais de honte. Je te le jure, Malefoy, je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher toutes ces idées ! »

« Le legs de générations de décadence » répondit-il avec désinvolture, agitant la main en un petit geste d'apaisement. Puis il lui sourit d'un air affamé. « Tu ne te plains généralement pas de ma nature hédoniste, madame Malefoy…du moins pendant que tu en profites ! » Il rit de son air outragé, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Tu n'étais pas censé te rendre à un match de Quidditch, grosse tête ? » lui rappela-t-elle quand il la relâcha.

« Tu fais bien de m'y faire penser. C'est vrai, je suppose qu'il ne peuvent pas se passer de moi » dit-il en soupirant.

« Ecoute, pourquoi tu ne pars pas devant ? J'attendrai ici. S'ils n'arrivent toujours pas, j'utiliserai mon retourneur du temps pour ne pas manquer le match. »

Drago fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers Maïa. « Tu es sûre que c'est prudent, Hermione ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de vous laisser seules toutes les deux. »

« On est chez Rogue, bon sang ! Tu pars devant, j'arriverai dès que Sirius et Narcissa seront là. Ils doivent probablement attendre que Lucius déblaye le plancher ou quelque chose comme ça. Ta mère était bien trop contente que je sois d'accord pour rater l'occasion de faire du babysitting. »

Il hésita un moment, puis consulta l'horloge sur la cheminée. « Très bien », soupira-t-il. « Mais n'ouvre la porte à **PERSONNE **excepté ma mère, Sirius, Rogue, et moi. »

« Oui Drago » dit-elle avec obéissance, et elle se leva pour l'embrasser encore. « Attrape le vif d'or, et tu auras une belle récompense plus tard. »

« Oh, comment pourrais-je résister à ça ? » ria-t-il, embrassant la toison dorée de Maïa. « Sois sage, bébé, et Papa sera bientôt de retour. »

Maïa ouvrit ses yeux assoupis, puis bailla et se rendormit avec indifférence. « Je crois qu'elle me remet à ma place » déclara Drago avec un petit rire. « Tu viens vite, ok ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas…à tout à l'heure »

Il sourit, et agita la main en franchissant la porte, lui envoyant un baiser d'adieu.


	19. Chapitre 35 - partie 2

Les yeux de Lucius étincelèrent de haine et de vengeance, pendant que Narcissa tombait sans forces sur son siège, regardant son image se refléter dans le miroir qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir ou de s'enfuir, Lucius l'empoigna par la gorge. Il la repoussa contre le mur, avec assez de force pour l'assommer à moitié sous le choc.

« Mon ennemi, Narcissa ? » susurra-t-il de sa voix glaciale. « Ma femme est mon ennemi mortel. Très, très intéressant, tout ça…je me demande bien pourquoi ? »

« Lucius… » implora-t-elle en suffoquant. « Non…je t'en prie… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Narcissa ? Je prends comme acquis, bien sûr, qu'il n'y a pas de bébé derrière tout ça…c'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix presque aimable. « **N'est-ce pas** ? » Son regard semblait presque transparent, ses pupilles étaient rétrécies en deux fentes cruelles pendant que le gris de son iris brûlait d'une rage ardente.

« Oui… » répondit-elle, d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots.

« Pourquoi… ? » questionna-t-il, sa voix devenant dure.

« Je…ne voulais pas…en avoir un autre. »

Il l'attira vers lui avant de la projeter à nouveau contre le mur. La douleur explosa dans sa nuque avec une intensité aveuglante, obscurcissant sa vision « Tu mens…tu m'as trompé depuis le début. Soudainement après vingt ans tu avais envie de moi ? juste le jour où… »

Sa bouche se déforma.

« Tu savais ! Quelque part tu savais que j'avais Granger ! Tu t'occupais de moi pour lui laisser le temps de s'enfuir ! » Il ramena sa main libre, et la gifla de toutes ses forces.

« Lucius…non » sanglota-t-elle, alors que la douleur des coups culminait dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi Narcissa Malefoy voudrait protéger Hermione Granger …c'est ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre » dit-il, ses yeux durs la scrutant intensément. « Ca n'aurait pas pu être une soudaine montée d'altruisme. Pas au point que tu acceptes de coucher avec moi, et que tu prétendes aimer ça…et que tu aies risqué d'affronter ma colère si vous étiez pris ? Pourquoi a-t-elle autant d'importante à tes yeux, Narcissa ? Tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un ou quelque chose assez fort dans ta vie pour me défier, pas même ton propre fils ! »

Il la relâcha brusquement, et elle s'écroula comme une masse sur le plancher, luttant pour respirer. Il parcourut la pièce, comme si les meubles muets allaient lui fournir les réponses qu'il désirait – jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le bureau, où elle se trouvait assise quand il était arrivé…et sur le tiroir entrebâillé. Fouillant à l'intérieur, il trouva l'album ouvert, révélant une photographie.

Tenant la photographie devant ses yeux, il reconnut le visage de son fils encore enfant, jusqu'aux yeux bleus familiers, encore ensommeillés. Puis son regard s'assombrit en remarquant la minuscule robe rose que portait le bébé sur la photo – bien qu'il ressemblât énormément à Drago, l'enfant sur la photo était une fille.

Lentement, les pièces commencèrent à s'assembler dans son esprit. Et Lucius réalisa, à son immense rage et à son immense horreur, à quel point il avait été trahi – pas seulement par Narcissa, mais aussi par son propre fils. Une explosion de colère ardente le dévora, et il sortit sa baguette, regardant la forme sanglotante de sa femme – sa menteuse, sa traîtresse de femme- qui reposait sur le plancher, la poitrine suffocante. Elle n'était pas sa cible principale, oh non…mais elle était la première. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, lisant la compréhension horrifiée dans ses yeux bleus pleins de douleur… et puis il sourit. Elle allait payer pour sa trahison. Oh, comme elle allait payer !

« Endoloris ! »


	20. Chapitre 35 - partie 3

Le cri agonisant d'une femme déchira l'air matinal, provenant de la maison. Patmol partit à toute allure, et une boule de haine se forma dans sa gorge pendant qu'il se ruait dans la direction du hurlement, toutes ses pensées concentrées sur Narcissa. Peu importe ce que Dumbledore avait dit – si Lucius l'avait blessée, c'était un homme mort !

Comme une comète noire, il fonça à travers les vitres de la salle à manger, ralentissant à peine pendant que des débris de verre et des morceaux de bois voltigeaient dans toutes les directions. Il atteignit le vestibule en un éclair, grimpant les escaliers trois marches à la fois. Ses oreilles percevaient le bruit de ses sanglots, auquel il se raccrochait, ses pattes courant silencieusement sur les épais tapis. Juste avant d'atteindre la pièce d'où provenaient les pleurs, avant la dernière marche, il reprit sa forme humaine et sortit sa baguette. Il franchit la porte en tournoyant, bien décidé à lancer un sortilège impardonnable sur Lucius…mais Lucius n'était pas là. A la place, son regard horrifié croisa les immenses yeux verts de Sunny, l'elfe de maison, penchée sur Narcissa, caressant les cheveux d'argent et pleurant.

Les yeux de la petite créature étaient emplis de larmes pendant qu'elle regardait Sirius soudain pétrifié. « Le maître a blessé ma Lady » murmura-t-elle, puis elle versa un sanglot.

Sirius traversa la pièce en un éclair et s'agenouilla auprès de Narcissa. Il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever faiblement, et le rouge furieux des marques sur sa gorge, les empreintes des doigts crispés ressortant comme un cri comme sur sa peau pâle. Une de ses joues était couverte d'un hématome noircissant à vue d'œil, et sa respiration faisait peine à entendre.

Il se sentait impuissant, ne sachant que faire pour la soigner, pour soulager sa souffrance. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il devait l'emmener chercher du secours, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de la gravité de ses blessures.

« Je vais la prendre avec moi, Sunny » dit-il doucement, et il passa son bras autour de Narcissa pour la soulever. Mais soudain les yeux bleus se rouvrirent, le regardant à travers un brouillard de douleur.

« Sirius ? » murmura-t-elle, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était vraiment là.

« Ne parle pas, Narcissa. Il faut que je t'emmène trouver quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. Economise tes forces. »

« Non ! » dit-elle, plus fortement, et elle grimaça de douleur. « Ne tiens pas compte de moi. Tu dois arrêter Lucius. »

« Je m'occuperai de Lucius plus tard, je le jure. Mais pour l'instant c'est toi le plus important » dit-il, recommençant à la soulever. Mais une de ses mains jaillit, agrippant son bras, ses ongles pénétrant dans sa peau.

« Nom de nom, Sirius ! Il en a après Hermione et Maïa. Il a tout découvert…et tu dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à elles ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Il y a beaucoup de gens pour les protéger là-bas » grogna-t-il. « Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi en plus ! »

« Si, il le faut ! « Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux, ruisselant sur ses joues pâles. « Il va les tuer. S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, Sirius…Sauve les pour moi. Je vais bien, ce n'était que le Doloris…mais je ne pourrai jamais vivre s'il les tue et que tu aurais pu l'empêcher ! »

L'indécision le tiraillait intérieurement. Bien sûr il avait peur pour Hermione et Maïa…mais si quelque chose arrivait à Narcissa…

« S'il te plait, Narcissa, je ne peux pas te laisser » dit-il, la voix anxieuse. « S'il te plait, ne me demande pas cela. »

« Sirius, si tu m'aimes, tu dois y aller. Tu dois l'arrêter » murmura-t-elle.

« NON ! » gronda-t-il.

« Alors j'irai moi-même » dit-elle, grimaçant de douleur en essayant de repousser son étreinte. Il la retint légèrement, mais perçut la lueur de résolution désespérée dans ses yeux. Elle en avait vraiment l'intention – elle irait s'il refusait.

« Très bien, Narcissa » dit-il, la voix brisée. « Tu as gagné. Je vais y aller. Mais tu vas me promettre que tu vas t'accrocher à la vie, que tu vas rester là ! »

« Je ne m'en vais nulle part » dit-elle doucement, une main venant caresser sa joue. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Lucius les trouver ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser gagner ! »

Il baissa son regard sur elle, ses yeux noirs pleins de peine. « Promets le moi ».

« Je te le promets » répondit-elle, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Sirius, je veux que tu saches quelque chose…Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. »

Il sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle prononçait les mots, les mots qu'elle n'avait jamais osé dire jusque là. Les mots dont il avait attendu plus de vingt ans qu'ils franchissent les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Je t'aime, Narcissa » dit-il d'une voix étranglée, et juste après il sentit sa main glisser vers le bas de sa nuque, l'attirant vers elle pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, lui renvoyant son baiser avec vénération, les bras tremblants.

« Maintenant pars… » dit-elle. « Je t'en supplie… »

Il la déposa dans les mains de Sunny, se remettant debout en chancelant, et regarda l'elfe de maison. « Sunny, s'il te plaît…trouve de l'aide. Prends soin d'elle. Tout ce que je possède, tout ce que tu pourras jamais me demander, je te le donnerai si tu veilles sur elle. »

« Sunny restera ici ! » dit la petite créature en hochant la tête. « Sunny gardera sa Lady en sécurité. »

« Merci » répondit-il, ses yeux se tournant vers Narcissa. « Attends-moi » prononça-t-il, et après avoir attrapé sa baguette, il disparut.

« Je serai là » répondit-elle, et ses yeux se fermèrent.


	21. Chapitre 35 - partie 4

Harry jeta un coup d'œil depuis la tour de Gryffondor en direction de l'entrée des lieux située beaucoup plus bas, puis il se tourna vers Ron, les sourcils levés : « Je me demande pourquoi Hermione n'est pas encore là ? »

« Elle visite, peut-être » suggéra Ron en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une véritable passion pour le Quidditch. Je n'ai jamais compris cette fille » dit-il en éclatant de rire. « D'ailleurs, c'est juste Poufsouffle contre Serpentard. Pas vraiment aussi palpitant que de te voir toi et Drago essayer de vous castrer en plein vol. A force de vous regarder j'ai parfois du mal à me concentrer sur mon propre poste ! »

Les yeux verts considérèrent le rouquin avec sérieux.

« Tu n'as plus de problème avec lui, finalement ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

« Je crois que je m'y suis fait » repartit Ron sur le même ton. « En dépit de tout ce que l'on sait sur lui, il la rend heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Et il a vraiment changé, ce que je n'aurais jamais, jamais cru possible de sa part. S'il avait été comme ça dès notre première année…je pense qu'on serait devenus amis, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ouais, on serait sûrement devenus amis... J'ai fini par m'apercevoir que j'appréciais les crétins arrogants et sournois » déclara Harry avec un grand sourire. « Mieux vaut tard que jamais, je suppose. »

« Et, si nous sommes très chanceux toi et moi…il y a deux filles là-bas qui nous adoreront autant qu'Hermione aime Drago…et qui remonteront nos egos au même niveau » répondit Ron en riant.

«On peut toujours espérer » répondit-il, heureux de constater que Ron s'était fait à l'idée de voir Drago et Hermione ensembles, et paressait avoir complètement surmonté son chagrin d'amour. « On peut toujours espérer. »

« Maïa ! Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma chérie ? » demanda Hermione à sa fille. « Qu'est-ce qui ne pas, ma petite fille chérie ? » fredonna-t-elle, tâchant d'apaiser les cris du bébé. Quelques minutes après le départ de Drago, Maïa avait poussé un cri violent au beau milieu de son paisible sommeil, et continuait depuis à hurler. Son visage était rouge, ses yeux restaient obstinément fermés, tout son corps se rigidifiait pendant qu'elle hurlait de déplaisir.

« Papa reviendra, je te le promets ! Et grand-mère sera bientôt là, avec oncle Patmol. Chuttttt…. » Elle prit sa fille contre son épaule, marchant à travers la pièce. Mais Maïa ne voulait rien de tout ça. Elle se mit à gigoter contre l'épaule de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit obligée de la redescendre, en la berçant de nouveau dans ses bras. Peu à peu les hurlements diminuèrent jusqu'à se muer en sanglots convulsifs.

« Et bien, mon trésor, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dire ? » demanda Hermione préoccupée « Pauvre bébé ! » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, en fronçant les sourcils. Sirius et Narcissa étaient vraiment en retard à présent…elle espéra qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé.


	22. Chapitre 35 - partie 5

Lucius se faufila à travers l'entrée principale de Poudlard, camouflé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait entendu les acclamations provenant du terrain de Quidditch, et s'était souvenu qu'il y avait un match…apparemment, c'était Serpentard qui jouait. Tous les étudiants devaient donc être sortis – tous sauf un. Granger pouvait difficilement emmener son bâtard de rejeton en dehors de l'école pour regarder jouer Drago…donc elle devait se trouver à l'intérieur, quelque part.

Il sortit la Glace à l'Ennemi et regarda dedans. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant le nombre de silhouettes indistinctes qui se reflétaient à la surface – mais deux ressortaient plus que les autres. Une silhouette voilée avait les cheveux blonds platines de Drago, et cette silhouette-là devenait de plus en plus indécise alors que Drago semblait apparemment s'éloigner. La deuxième, néanmoins, avait de longs cheveux châtains…et demeurait constamment visible.

Il surveilla le reflet, observant si la silhouette devenait plus nette ou plus floutée, trouva la direction où l'image semblait la mieux affirmée et la suivit. Donc, ça allait être Granger et son enfant au sang mêlé, avec lequel elle avait corrompu la lignée des Malefoy, qui allaient payer en premier. Puis Drago. Et après ça, toutes les autres silhouettes qu'il apercevait dans le miroir, toutes jusqu'à Potter – et Potter allait payer lui aussi. Que Voldemort soit maudit…car Lucius savait que la tromperie dans laquelle il était tombé, perpétrée par son propre fils, signait d'ores et déjà son arrêt de mort dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettrait sa main rugueuse sur lui.

Il se dirigea vers le donjon d'un air déterminé - l'air qu'arborent les hommes les plus dangereux qui soient au monde…ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre.

Hermione consulta l'horloge à nouveau, pendant que Maïa recommençait à s'agiter, pleurant à fendre l'âme après une brève période où elle s'était tenue calme. Peut-être qu'elle devrait laisser un mot, et ramener Maïa à leur chambre habituelle – peut-être que se retrouver dans un environnement plus familier apaiserait sa fille...Mais elle ne pouvait pas traverser le hall avec un bébé hurlant , au cas où quelqu'un passerait par là…et jeter un sortilège à sa fille semblait trop cruel. Bien que, à ce stade, elle se posait la question...

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la lourde porte, et soupira de soulagement. Elle accourut à la poignée, regarda à travers l'œil, et aperçut une tête blonde légèrement tournée. Elle eut un sourire de soulagement. Narcissa avait de l'expérience comme mère, peut-être qu'elle saurait quoi faire.

Elle ouvrit la porte en riant. "Enfin ! Je pensais que vous ne…"

Sa voix se coupa alors que le rire s'étouffait dans sa gorge, et ses yeux bruns-caramels s'agrandirent d'horreur. Elle avait en face d'elle, non pas sa belle-mère aux doux yeux bleus…mais les yeux gris et féroces de Lucius Malefoy.

"Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau, miss Granger" dit-il , pointant sa baguette sous sa gorge, la forçant à reculer dans la pièce. "Et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de Narcissa pour vous aider à fuir."

Hermione pâlit, scrutant le regard froid, glacial, plongé dans le sien, et elle effectua la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit…prier pour un miracle.


	23. Chapitre 35 - partie 6

Rhiannon scruta la tour de Gryffondor depuis son siège au premier rang de la tour des professeurs, juste à côté de celui de Rogue. Elle repéra aisément les cheveux rouge brique de Ron, et Harry assis à proximité. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione. Drago et l'attrapeur de Pousouffle se faisaient face au dessus d'eux, attendant le coup de sifflet de madame Bibine et le lancer du vif d'or.

"Severus…tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal ? Je ne vois pas Hermione" demanda-t-elle, la voix inquiète.

"Narcissa l'a probablement retenue pour parler de Drago quand il était bébé "répondit-il. Puis il pressa sa main contre la sienne, et eut un léger sourire. "Je suis moi-même impatient de rencontrer ta mère – et d'entendre tout ce que tu as fait quand tu étais petite. Une femme capable de vous élever toi et Sirius en conservant sa santé mentale doit être vraiment formidable !"

"Elle est formidable " confirma Rhiannon en lui renvoyant son sourire. "Et elle va t'adorer."

"Tu es sûre ?" dit-il en la dévisageant, surpris.

"Absolument. D'où crois-tu que je tiens mon goût pour les hommes maussades, aux cheveux de jais et au regard noir ? Son sourire devint emprunt de nostalgie. "Quelque part, tu ressembles beaucoup à l'image que j'ai gardée de mon père. Pas seulement pour l'apparence, mais pour l'attitude et le contrôle de soi. Crois-moi, maman sera très contente."

"Ton père te manque, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il avec douceur.

"Chaque jour" répondit-elle, puis elle se débarrassa de son humeur mélancolique. "Regarde, ils vont commencer ! Mon dieu, regarde Drago voler ! Il est aussi beau qu'un dieu grec, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Pardon ?" lança Severus, fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur, mais ses yeux noirs brillaient de complicité. "Je croyais que les blonds ne t'intéressaient pas ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça" le taquina-t-elle, ses yeux dansant avec amusement. "J'ai dit que je préférais les hommes aux cheveux foncés."

"Ah bon...et bien, tu vas devoir te battre avec Hermione, tu te souviens?"

"Oh, ce n'est pas lui que je veux, Severus !" dit-elle avec un petit rire.

"Non ? Alors qui désires-tu ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Se penchant vers lui, elle lui chuchota dans l'oreille. Il était regrettable que personne n'ait songé à regarder, car l'événement était suffisamment rare pour être mentionné - l'imperturbable Severus Rogue était rouge comme un écolier.

* * *

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, et elle serra Maïa contre elle comme si elle pouvait ériger un rempart entre Lucius et le bébé hurlant.

"Alors, cette chose est votre enfant" fit-il l'air mauvais, ses lèvres frémissant de dégoût. "Nous pensions que vous alliez nous procurer un fils pour le seigneur des Ténèbres, et au lieu de ça vous et Drago m'avez offert une petite fille au sang mêlé." Il eut un ricanement méprisant.

"La première Malefoy qui n'est pas une sang-pure en presque mille ans. Heureusement, comme beaucoup de petites erreurs, il est facile de remédier à celle-ci."

"Laisse-la tranquille, Lucius !" jeta Hermione d'un ton de défi, sa peur cédant la place à la fureur d'une mère dont l'enfant se trouve en danger. "Tu n'auras pas plus de chance contre elle que Voldemort n'en a eu avec Harry. Je te suggère de faire demi-tour et de partir si tu tiens à la vie."

Les sourcils blonds se soulevèrent avec surprise. "Ah…la magie tant vantée des mères, je présume. En effet, je vais devoir y réfléchir. Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose…comment avez-vous abusé Voldemort ? Comment est-il lié à cet enfant ?"

"Voldemort n'a rien à voir avec Maïa, espèce de salaud !" cracha Hermione. "Vous et vos plans et vos manigances… nous ne sommes pas vos pions, peu importe ce que vous essayez de faire. Nous savions depuis le début de quoi vous étiez capable !"

"Ah, oui….Severus…" Les yeux gris se rétrécirent, parcourant la pièce, avant de s'ouvrir à nouveau. "Rogue a échangé le sang, n'est-ce pas ! Ce n'est pas à l'enfant de Potter que Voldemort est lié, c'est au sien ! Et bien, cela va définitivement déplaire à Voldemort…mais pas assez pour me sauver, malheureusement."

Hermione devint livide. Elle avait besoin de gagner du temps, peut-être que Sirius apparaîtrait, ou que le professeur Rogue viendrait la chercher. Mais Lucius continuait de parler.

"Oui, miss Granger, je suis un homme mort quoiqu'il arrive" confia-t-il presque familièrement. "Tout ce qui m'importe à ce point est de maximiser ma vengeance. J'espère que Drago en valait la peine." Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et jeta un œil dessus. "Bien, je vois que le temps nous est compté, car quelqu'un arrive. Puisque que je ne peux pas utiliser la magie pour vous tuer, je vais devoir m'en retourner à des méthodes plus conventionnelles – et plus salissantes. Salissantes, mais plutôt spectaculaire. On reparlera de votre mort pour l'éternité, Granger."

"Quoi ?" s'écria Hermione, sa peur affluant de nouveau en entendant ses paroles glacées. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?"

"Vous verrez" dit-il d'une voix douce, avant de pointer sa baguette sur elle. "Immobulus !"

Hermione ne put soudain plus bouger, et Maïa devint muette en reposant toujours dans ses bras. Oh, non ! songea-t-elle. Ils s'étaient bien protégés contre les sorts mortels, même contre les transplanages involontaires, et tous les types de sortilèges néfastes…et ils avaient stupidement oublié les charmes les plus simples !

Lucius s'empara d'elle, et elle voulut crier, s'échapper, protéger Maïa de cette abomination, de cet homme si démoniaque. Mais au lieu de cela elle pouvait seulement contempler impuissante Lucius les recouvrir tous les trois de sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Oui, miss Granger, vous allez voir ça de très près. Je vous promets que vous serez aux premières loges !"


	24. Chapitre 35 - partie 7

Sirius accourut devant le logement de Rogue, tambourinant à la porte avec ses poings, sans se soucier d'être entendu. "Hermione ! Hermione !" hurla-t-il, et son cœur se serra en n'obtenant aucune réponse. Il sortit sa baguette - et bien qu'il soit impossible d'ouvrir la porte de Rogue avec un simple Alohomora, Sirius connaissait des incantations bien plus puissantes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été un Maraudeur.

La porte céda devant son sortilège le plus complexe, et il se précipita à l'intérieur, regardant dans tous les coins de la pièce vide, la panique s'emparant de lui. Il espéra contre toute raison qu'Hermione avait pris Maïa et s'était enfuie, mais il redoutait le pire.

Se métamorphosant sous sa forme de chien, il sut immédiatement que ses espoirs étaient vains. L'odeur de Lucius infestait les lieux, ainsi que celle d'Hermione étouffée par la peur. Mais pas de sang, pas d'odeur de mort...c'était déjà ça. Il flaira leur trace jusqu'à la porte, pistant l'odeur de leur passage jusqu'à la sortie du donjon, puis sur l'herbe...la trace continuait en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Qu'est-ce que Lucius pouvait bien avoir en tête ?

Patmol ne prit pas le temps de la réflexion - le simple fait de savoir que Lucius était derrière impliquait sans aucun doute un très, très mauvais coup. Il se rua vers le terrain aussi vite que ses pattes furieuses pouvaient l'emporter, espérant que Narcissa avait vu juste, et qu'il pourrait arriver à changer le cours des choses.

Lucius gravit les marches de la tour de Quidditch de Serpentard pendant que le bruit du match couvrait ses pas. Il fallait qu'il puisse être vu par tout le monde, mais personne ne pourrait l'atteindre pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Ce serait parfait - la tour de Quidditch de Serpentard était située juste à côté de celle des professeurs et à l'opposé de celle des Gryffondors, Potter ne pourrait donc pas intervenir. Et aucun étudiant de Serpentard - excepté son propre fils, songea-t-il amèrement - n'oserait essayer de l'arrêter.

Il atteignit le sommet de la tour, reprenant son souffle, et se fraya un chemin à travers les étudiants, qui se retournaient ahuris pendant qu'une force incompréhensible parcourait leurs rangs, les faisant reculer effrayés par cette présence invisible. Une fois parvenu au bord de la tour, il sortit sa baguette et murmura "Sonorus" avant de la remettre dans sa robe. Puis il ôta la cape d'invisibilité.

"**DRAGO** !" dit-il, sa voix magiquement amplifiée traversant tout le stade pendant que les Serpentards désormais terrifiés se dispersaient loin de lui, fuyant la tour en reconnaissant qui il était...et qui il tenait avec lui.

Chaque visage dans le stade se tourna vers la tour de Serpentard, observant avec horreur Lucius arracher un petit enfant des bras d'Hermione Granger. Une rumeur terrifiée s'éleva, alors qu'il poussait Hermione sans résistance par-dessus le bord de la balustrade, et retenait l'enfant par ses vêtements au-dessus du vide.

Drago virevoltait dans les airs et s'arrêta brusquement quand la voix trop familière résonna à ses oreilles. Ses yeux bleus atterrés se tournèrent vers la tour, pour être témoins d'une vision d'horreur, son plus grand cauchemar réalisé, son père tenant la vie de sa femme et de son enfant entre ses mains malfaisantes.

"Non..."murmura-t-il à l'agonie. "Oh, dieux...non!" Et il guetta les prochains mots, les mots qu'il pressentait déjà...le choix qu'il devrait faire et auquel il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre.

"Choisis, Drago ! Laquelle préfères-tu ?" questionna Lucius. Et Drago se raidit, la mâchoire serrée alors qu'il réalisait soudain ce qu'il devait faire - le seul choix qu'il pourrait faire. Il devait les sauver toutes les deux - ou périr tous trois ensembles.

"Non!" haleta Rhiannon, alors qu'elle et Severus observaient Lucius depuis la tour des professeurs. Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux blonds lança son défi à Drago, la fureur s'empara d'elle - la fureur du souvenir, comme si elle était à nouveau l'enfant de onze ans qu'elle avait été, dans une petite maison du pays de Galle...contemplant le choix que Lucius avait laissé à son père - un choix qui s'était soldé par le meurtre de son père sous ses yeux horrifiés.

"Lucius !" rugit-elle, se débarrassant de ses chaussures et sautant en équilibre sur la balustrade. Elle ne remarqua même pas Severus soudain figé d'horreur derrière elle, les yeux agonisants en devinant ses intentions.

"Souviens-toi de moi !" cria-t-elle d'un air de défi, pendant que le visage blond se tournait dans sa direction, surpris. Ses yeux gris et froids s'écarquillèrent, et Lucius se rappela soudain - il avait croisé cette femme un jour dans son bureau... et Drago. Le commencement de la trahison !

"Toi !" s'exclama-t-il, un rictus tordant sa bouche. Il avait su, il avait été informé des mois plus tôt...et son sortilège avait tout ruiné !

"Prépare-toi à mourir, Lucius - de la part de mon père...Ambrose Black !" cria-t-elle, tendant ses muscles pour s'élancer.

"Soyez tous maudits !" proféra Lucius, ne sachant ce que cette femme folle pensait pouvoir faire, alors qu'elle le défiait à une distance de plus de cent pieds à travers les airs. Arborant un sourire plein de haine, il émit un grognement féroce - puis il poussa Hermione par dessus la balustrade, et relâcha Maïa.

"Rhiannon, **NON** !" hurla Severus, se libérant de sa torpeur effrayée, et se précipitant vers elle. Mais il était beaucoup trop tard, car elle s'était déjà jetée dans le vide, se métamorphosant pendant sa chute.

Drago inclina son balai dans un plongeon désespéré, ayant perçu le but que Rhiannon cherchait à atteindre...non Lucius comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, mais bien la forme tournoyante de sa fille. Il se cramponna en serrant les dents, guidant le balai vers Hermione avec un sentiment de déjà-vu - et priant pour qu'ils réussissent leur coup tous les deux.

Le grand corbeau noir plongea vers le sol dans un piqué vertigineux, refermant ses serres sur les vêtements de l'enfant, puis battant désespérément des ailes pour freiner leur chute. Drago attrapa Hermione lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, une fraction de seconde plus tôt que la première fois...assez pour sortir de son piqué, redresser le manche avant de s'écraser au sol, et atterrir en douceur. Soudain une grande forme noire et velue passa devant eux comme une flèche, fonçant droit vers le corbeau alourdi qui continuait de chuter, trop rapidement, vers le sol.

Le souffle de Patmol emplissait ses oreilles en voyant sa sœur se débattre avec le poids de l'enfant bien trop pesant pour elle. Calculant l'angle avec précision pendant qu'elle se rapprochait du sol, il bondit, reprenant sa forme humaine au sommet de sa trajectoire, les bras tendus pour attraper le bébé qu'elle libéra dans ses mains. Il cueillit Maïa au vol, atterrissant durement mais sans dommage, pendant que Rhiannon franchissait les derniers mètres avant de s'écraser au sol.

Lucius les regardait figé de stupeur, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qui s'était passé. Il avait échoué ! Comment pouvait-il avoir échoué ? Il regarda vers la tour des professeurs, et sortit sa baguette. S'il allait mourir, il emporterait une autre vie avec lui.

"Lucius !" retentit la voix de Dumbledore. "Jetez votre baguette, rendez-vous !"

"Pas encore, Albus!" cria-t-il, courant au sommet de la tour, sautant sur un banc, tout en pointant sa baguette vers le Directeur. "Rendez-vous en enfer !"

"Accio !" lança une voix profonde derrière Dumbledore. Les yeux de Lucius s'élargirent de peur tandis qu'il était soudainement et brutalement déséquilibré, la baguette serrée dans sa main tentant de lui échapper. Il finit par la lâcher, et battit des bras désespérément en vacillant au sommet de la tour, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur pendant que le vent s'engouffrait dans sa robe. Il tomba enfin, son hurlement magiquement amplifié se répercutant dans tout le stade.

Personne n'essaya de le rattraper.

Dumbledore se retourna, percevant la rumeur horrifiée des élèves et des professeurs, les cris d'enfants terrorisés provenant de toutes les tours.

Il chercha des yeux le Maître des Potions - il avait reconnu sa voix quand il avait lancé le sort. Mais Severus Rogue avait quitté la tour depuis longtemps.

"Minerva, Flitwick...faites rentrer les élèves s'il vous plaît. Tenez-les à distance de...ceci" prononça-il la voix atterrée, sa tête indiquant la tour de Serpentard derrière lui.

"Albus..." commença le professeur McGonagall, mais Dumbledore agita la main.

"S'il vous plaît, Minerva...il faut que je m'occupe des autres. Ce n'est pas encore terminé."

Sirius remit rapidement Maïa dans les mains de Drago, le bébé à nouveau en pleurs s'apaisant tandis que son père la berçait et tenait également sa mère contre lui.

Libérée de l'Immobulus, Hermione examina désespérément sa fille, puis enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Drago, sanglotant d'horreur et de soulagement. Il la tenait dans ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'il était à deux doigts de l'étouffer, jusqu'à ce qu'il la relâche en tremblant.

"Elle va bien, Hermione" murmura-t-il. "Vous allez bien toutes les deux. C'est terminé. Vous êtes saines et sauves."

"Drago" murmura-t-elle en frissonnant, puis elle regarda à nouveau sa fille. "Tu es sûr qu'elle n'a rien ?"

"Certain" dit-il, en esquissant un sourire. "Elle n'est pas contente de ce qui est arrivé, mais elle va bien. Je te le promets." Mais son sourire se figea en regardant Sirius.

L'animagus était parti à toute allure s'agenouiller auprès de sa sœur. Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna un sort, et un éclair de lumière bleue et blanche entoura l'oiseau, lui rendant sa forme humaine.

Un instant après Severus se trouvait à côté de lui, repoussant les cheveux noirs entremêlés d'une main tremblante pour regarder son visage. Sirius lut la consternation dans ses yeux sombres, et saisit l'épaule du maître des potions. "Elle respire...Severus, il faut que je parte...Lucius...il a blessé Narcissa."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de compréhension mutuelle, et Severus hocha la tête. "Je comprends. Et Sirius...bonne chance."

"Toi aussi, mon frère "fit l'animagus, debout. Il tourna les talons, avant de se métamorphoser et de se ruer vers le château.

Madame Pomfresh accourut, auscultant Rhiannon en quelques gestes. "A l'hôpital, Severus" ordonna-t-elle brusquement, mais son regard était empli de compassion. Elle fit léviter l'animagus, et ils reprirent la direction de Poudlard, Severus tenant la main de Rhiannon, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle n'avait rien.


	25. Chapitre 36 - partie 1

**Chapitre 36 : Questions et Réponses**

La Grande Salle de Poudlard était remplie d'étudiants en train de discuter, mais le ton des conversations ne reflétait guère les préoccupations ordinaires des jeunes gens de l'école. A la place, on entendait des voix feutrées, des spéculations hasardeuses, mêlées à des commentaires effrayés sur les événements qui s'étaient produits juste une heure auparavant - lorsque le père du Préfet-en-chef avait tenté de tuer la Préfète-en-Chef sous leurs yeux, et avait lui-même trouvé la mort.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick avaient tenu les étudiants à l'écart du macabre spectacle au stade de Quidditch, et réuni le reste des professeurs afin de réconforter ceux qui avaient été les plus traumatisés par les événements. Parmi eux figuraient bon nombre de filles de dernière année à Gryffondor, qui s'étaient réunies en attendant les explications du Directeur, et, bien qu'une seule personne s'en soit rendue compte, Pansy Parkinson était effondrée.

Pansy s'assit à côté de Millicent Bulstrode, le visage blanc comme un linge, pendant qu'une multitude de rumeurs agitait la table de Serpentard. Bien que tous les Serpentards aient été choqués par les agissements de Lucius, ils avaient à bien des égards été encore plus choqués après coup, en voyant Drago Malefoy serrer désespérément Hermione Granger dans ses bras, qui tenait un petit bébé dont les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa filiation.

"Comment ?" demanda à nouveau Pansy, regardant Milicent, et se sentant malade. "Comment a-t-il pu avoir un bébé avec Granger et garder ça secret pendant tout ce temps ? Comment avons-nous pu ne pas nous en apercevoir ? Et pourquoi **ELLE** ?"

Le visage de Pansy était ravagé par la haine et l'amertume, ainsi que par une terreur muette – qu'on découvre le rôle qu'elle avait joué en révélant un secret bien gardé à Lucius, et qu'elle soit obligée de fournir beaucoup d'explications très désagréables. Même si les informations qu'elle lui avait données s'étaient révélées inexactes, il devait y avoir un lien avec la venue de Lucius à Poudlard et les horreurs qu'il avait commises.

"Tu as raconté à Lucius Malefoy que le professeur Chernaya était enceinte de l'enfant de Drago" persifla Milicent. "Il a dû venir pour s'en assurer, et il a découvert que c'était en réalité Granger. Tu t'es vraiment loupé sur ce coup, ma pauvre. Comment as-tu pu commettre une bourde pareille ?"

"Ferme la, Millicent !" hoqueta Pansy, en regardant peureusement autour de la table. Elle aurait voulu n'avoir jamais confié à Millicent ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle était si persuadée que fournir cette information à Lucius lui procurerait ce qu'elle voulait - son mariage avec Drago - qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler à quelqu'un, et Millicent était son amie la plus proche.

"Quoi, tu sais que c'est vrai. Mais je ne dirai rien" dit Millicent, suffisamment serpentarde pour savoir que ces informations pourraient lui être utiles un jour, surtout si elle attendait l'occasion favorable pour les révéler. "Je me demande s'ils vont nous dire ce qui se passe…"

La mine renfrognée, Pansy songea qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. A présent que Drago ne serait jamais à elle, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

A cet instant, le brouhaha cessa subitement pendant que le professeur Dumbledore, flanqué d'Harry et de Drago, faisait son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Le directeur n'arborait pas le moindre sourire, et les deux jeunes hommes à ses côtés avaient l'air graves et tendus. Tous les regards se portèrent vers le vieux sorcier, pendant qu'il se juchait à la table des professeurs, faisant face aux élèves.

"Je sais que vous êtes tous sous le choc de ce qui est arrivé, et beaucoup d'entre vous ont été très éprouvés par les incidents d'aujourd'hui. Je regrette profondément que vous ayez été témoins de quelque chose d'aussi odieux, si contraire à chacune des valeurs que nous essayons de vous transmettre ici. La seule explication que je puisse donner est que si le mal est dans le cœur du seigneur des ténèbres, il imprègne également ceux qui se tournent vers lui. Et que des hommes désespérés commettent des actes terrifiants sans la moindre considération pour ceux qui en sont les victimes– incluant, malheureusement, chacun d'entre vous. »

Il soupira, et parut soudain porter tout le poids de son âge. "Beaucoup de choses terribles se sont produites ces dernières années, dont les étudiants plus âgés se souviennent bien, et dont les plus jeunes d'entre vous avez certainement entendu parler. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est un monde dangereux, et, malheureusement, la tâche qui nous incombe de vous protéger de ces terribles choses pendant que vous êtes encore des enfants, cette tâche est devenue de plus en plus difficile à remplir. Tout ce que je puis dire est que je suis désolé –votre jeunesse ne devrait pas être ternie par les actions malfaisantes de vos aînés. Mais il est illusoire de nier que ces actions vous ont déjà beaucoup affecté par le passé…et qu'elles continueront très probablement à le faire dans le futur."

Se retournant, il jeta un œil à Drago et Harry, puis revint aux étudiants. "Je dois admettre avoir sérieusement envisagé de demander au ministère de la Magie de nous fournir un groupe d'Oubliators pour effacer cet incident de vos mémoires. J'ajouterai que pour tous ceux qui ont été particulièrement traumatisés par les événements et qui souhaitent en éradiquer le souvenir, nous procéderons immédiatement à un sortilège d'amnésie. La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas décidé d'imposer ce sortilège à tout le monde est très simple – bien que Lucius Malefoy soit décédé, Voldemort est toujours là. Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres demeure, la vie de chacun d'entre nous se retrouve potentiellement en danger. Nous devons faire face au risque que nos existences toutes entières se retrouvent anéanties par sa soif de pouvoir. Par conséquent, la seule alternative à l'effacement de mémoire est de vous dire la vérité. Pas dans ses moindres détails, car certains concernent la vie privée d'étudiants et de professeurs, mais de vous révéler l'essentiel de ce qui s'est passé. Je suis certain qu'il y aura encore des spéculations, bien que je ne vous encourage pas à vous attarder là-dessus. Vous devez essayer de laisser la vie reprendre son cours, comme nous l'avons fait après la Chambre des Secrets, comme nous l'avons fait après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cette école continuera d'exister."

"Maintenant, concernant ce que vous êtes en droit de savoir. Lucius Malefoy a tenté d'assassiner Hermione et un bébé – ce dont vous avez tous été témoins. Il a ensuite menacé ma propre vie, avant d'être désarmé par un des professeurs ; à cause de sa position précaire au sommet de la tour de Quidditch, il a perdu l'équilibre et est mort dans sa chute – qui a été provoquée involontairement. Hermione et le bébé ont été sauvés grâce à l'intervention de Drago Malefoy – qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec les agissements criminels de son père- assisté par le professeur Chernaya, et Sirius Black. Et maintenant je vais laisser Drago vous révéler ce qu'il souhaite à propos des circonstances personnelles liées à cette situation."

Drago regarda le directeur, et s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise maintenant que le moment était venu pour lui de prendre la parole. Ce n'était plus la petite compétition à laquelle Harry et lui s'étaient adonnés ces derniers mois, les choses étaient devenues terriblement sérieuses. Il fit face aux étudiants, embrassant toute l'école du regard, ceux qu'il connaissait bien, et ceux qu'il connaissait à peine.

"Ce…à vrai dire, ce n'est pas facile. Beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas une très bonne opinion de moi, j'en suis conscient – et je suis vraiment désolé pour cela, croyez-le ou non. Et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous – ses yeux se tournèrent vers la table de Serpentard- s'attendaient à ce que je suive les traces de mon père. Mais ces personnes sont dans l'erreur. En mai dernier, une chose merveilleuse est arrivée dans ma vie, et je suis fier de vous annoncer que la personne que vous connaissez sous le nom d'Hermione Granger est, en fait, Hermione Malefoy. Mon épouse."

Un silence stupéfait accueillit cette déclaration, et Drago poursuivit : "Je ne vais pas rentrer plus loin dans le détail de ce qui s'est passé, je voudrais simplement ajouter que mon bonheur dépasse de très loin tout ce que j'étais en droit d'espérer. Et qu'Harry –il se tourna, et sourit au sorcier aux yeux verts- a été pour nous le meilleur ami qu'on puisse imaginer. Quand Hermione a découvert que nous allions avoir un enfant, Harry nous a aidés –à nous marier, puis à cacher ce mariage à mon père en prétendant qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione. Tous ici vous avez vu de près jusqu'où Lucius peut aller, ce dont il est capable – et c'est exactement cette situation que nous avions espéré éviter. Hermione et notre fille Maïa se trouvaient malheureusement en très, très grand danger."

Il soupira, regardant à nouveau la table des Serpentards, qui étaient tous effondrés sur leur chaise, arborant la même expression d'incrédulité stupéfaite. "Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais un an plus tôt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre les traces de mon père. Que quiconque sache que je remets ma loyauté à Dumbledore, et à Harry Potter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je presse ceux dont les parents sont des Mangemorts, et qui pensent qu'ils devraient les imiter, de reconsidérer leur choix – parce que vous avez vu ce que mon père a fait, et vos parents peuvent être capables de gestes comme celui-là - et ils peuvent aussi attendre que vous fassiez des choses pareilles, des actions abominables, aberrantes et cruelles. Je sais qu'à Serpentard nous aimons feindre et manipuler les autres, cela nous permet de nous mesurer entre nous et d'utiliser autrui pour obtenir ce que nous voulons. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Il est temps que nous apprenions à grandir, que nous comprenions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on doit admirer, quelqu'un à qui l'on voudrait ressembler. C'est un homme maléfique, perfide, qui pourrait bien nous détruire tous…même ceux qui le suivent."

Il recula, et perçut la lueur d'approbation dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire à présent, mais il avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il voulait attirer l'attention sur lui, qu'il voulait que les esprits soient concentrés sur sa situation à lui et à Hermione…afin de les détourner autant que possible de Rogue et Rhiannon – et de l'enfant que cherchait vraiment Voldemort. Ils ignoraient si Voldemort était au courant, si Lucius avait eu l'occasion de lui parler du fils de Rogue, mais ils continueraient à garder le secret aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourraient.

Dumbledore fit un pas en avant. "Les autres informations que je tiens à vous communiquer sont que le Professeur Chernaya a été grièvement blessée en secourant Maïa Malefoy. Nous ne savons pas encore quand elle sera remise de ses blessures. Je suis sûr que vous ferez tous des vœux pour son prompt rétablissement –et dans l'intervalle, je vais m'assurer les services d'un autre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour poursuivre les cours jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse reprendre ses fonctions."

"A présent, il y a un sujet sérieux dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous. Les agissements de Lucius Malefoy étaient basés sur des informations très diverses, incluant quelque chose que je trouve particulièrement affligeant. Quelqu'un dans cette école lui a fourni des informations, dans l'espoir d'obtenir sa faveur – informations qui se trouvaient, en réalité, erronées, mais qui ont conduit à la succession d'événements que nous avons vécus aujourd'hui, événements qui ont vu une étudiante, son enfant, et un professeur frôler la mort…et Lucius Malefoy mourir pour de bon. Chacun de vous ici présent doit réaliser que ce que vous faites affecte d'autres personnes que vous-même, et que les actions accomplies dans un but égoïste peuvent avoir des conséquences que vous n'auriez jamais souhaitées. J'espère que quiconque a donné ces informations comprend cela à présent…et viendra ultérieurement pour s'expliquer en personne. Vous pouvez venir me voir en privé, et je ne dirai à **PERSONNE **d'autre, pas même Drago, Hermione, ou le professeur Chernaya qui vous êtes. Mais je voudrais parler avec vous de ce qui s'est passé, et de ce qui vous a conduit exactement à faire cela – et peut-être vous aider à surmonter la culpabilité que vous ressentez probablement après un tel acte. "

"Vous pouvez tous à présent retourner dans vos dortoirs. Les cours de demain seront annulés, et les étudiants qui souhaitent voir leur mémoire effacée pourront aller à la salle d'enchantements et parler au professeur Flitwick." Il observa les étudiants pendant qu'il prononçait ces paroles, le regard peiné.

"Une dernière fois, je suis désolé que vous ayez été témoins des horreurs qui se sont produites. Essayez de détourner vos pensées de ce qui est arrivé, après-demain les cours reprendront normalement. Et ma porte reste ouverte pour chacun d'entre vous, et je suis sûr qu'il en sera de même pour vos Professeurs. Vous êtes en sécurité à Poudlard autant qu'il est possible de l'être…tâchez de vous en souvenir."

Au signal donné par les professeurs et les préfets, les étudiants se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle, le bruit des conversations grossissant pendant que chacun réagissait aux incroyables nouvelles qu'il venait d'entendre. Et seule Millicent s'aperçut que Pansy se mettait à pleurer.


	26. Chapitre 36 - partie 2

Sirius fit irruption dans la maison galloise des Malefoy, escaladant les escaliers à toute allure jusqu'à la chambre de Narcissa. Il essaya de tourner la poignée, et s'aperçut sans surprise que la porte était verrouillée.

"Narcissa ? Sunny ? C'est moi, Sirius…laissez-moi entrer, s'il vous plaît" dit-il doucement, afin de ne pas alarmer les occupants de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment il entendit qu'on repoussait le verrou, et Sunny se présenta devant lui.

"Sunny est contente que Monsieur soit revenu" dit-elle, esquissant un sourire. "Ma Lady se sent un peu mieux. Sunny connaît quelques remèdes."

Il sourit à la petite créature. "Merci, Sunny – tu auras droit à ma reconnaissance éternelle" dit-il, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. "Envoie s'il te plaît un hibou au premier médicomage que ta Lady a l'habitude de consulter, et demande lui de venir immédiatement, je te prie."

"Oui Monsieur…Sunny s'en occupe tout de suite !"

Narcissa reposait sur le lit, les yeux clos, respirant faiblement mais sans difficulté. L'ecchymose sur sa joue avait disparu, ainsi que les marques sur son cou, et Sirius sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant à quel point elle semblait fragile, incroyablement délicate, comme si le plus petit geste pouvait la briser comme du verre. Il alla retirer la chaise du bureau pour s'asseoir près du lit, et lui prit la main d'un geste hésitant. Il la porta à ses lèvres, la baisa doucement, percevant la tiédeur rassurante de sa peau.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement la tête, ses yeux s'élargissant en le reconnaissant à son chevet. "Sirius…" murmura-t-elle, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. "Merlin soit loué…comment va Maïa ? Et Drago et Hermionne ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Chutttt…je te dirai tout, mon amour, mais tu dois rester allongée. Ils vont tous bien. Un peu secoués, mais en parfaite santé. Mais il y a une autre nouvelle, que tu devrais accueillir avec joie" dit-il en souriant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ils ont capturé Lucius ? Ils l'emmènent à Azkaban ?" demanda-t-elle précipitamment, pressant sa main avec un espoir insensé.

"Mieux que cela, ma chérie " dit-il, et il reprit tendrement sa main.

"Tu es libre…Lucius est mort."

Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, inondant ses joues – mais sa bouche s'illumina d'un sourire plein de félicité.

"C'est terminé ? C'est réellement fini ?" interrogea-t-elle, sa voix cédant sous l'émotion.

"Oui, mon amour, c'est terminé" répondit-il, et il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres avec une passion contenue, conscient de ses blessures mais éprouvant le besoin de lui témoigner ses sentiments, son désir, l'amour incroyable qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Puis il raconta ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, en s'abstenant de mentionner les blessures de Rhiannon. Elle était encore trop fragile, et il voulait ne lui faire écouter que des bonnes nouvelles après ce qu'elle avait souffert. Alors qu'il achevait son récit, le médicomage arriva, et le renvoya poliment hors de la pièce pour pouvoir examiner Narcissa. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'inquiétude et d'agitation nerveuse, il fut rappelé dans la chambre.

Les meurtrissures avaient cette fois complètement disparu, et la femme qu'il aimait était assise sur son lit, lui souriant d'un air radieux. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat vif et joyeux – et empli d'amour- en rencontrant les siens.

"Elle va bien" déclara le médicomage d'un ton très professionnel, n'osant demander qui était cet homme aux cheveux de jais et à l'air intimidant que Narcissa regardait comme une collégienne devant son premier amour. "Il n'y aura aucune séquelle."

"Merci" dit gravement Sirius, et Sunny reconduisit le médicomage vers le vestibule, les laissant seuls une fois de plus.

Narcissa tendit les bras vers lui, et il vint à sa rencontre, la blottissant dans son étreinte, la serrant contre lui comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

"Sirius…"murmura-t-elle, son regard s'assombrissant. "Reste avec moi, ne me quitte plus jamais. Je t'aime tant."

"Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, rassure-toi" promit-il, et il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la relâcher pour la tenir devant lui. "Te souviens-tu, Narcissa, de la nuit avant la remise des diplômes – nous nous promenions dans le parc de Poudlard, là où je t'ai embrassée pour la première fois …et je t'ai posé une question. Tu as dit que tu me répondrais le lendemain …mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, parce que tes parents t'ont emmenée et t'ont offerte à Lucius."

"Oui, je me souviens" murmura-t-elle, avalant la boule d'émotions dans sa gorge en se remémorant cette nuit si loin dans le passé, quand elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse.

Il lui sourit, et demanda : "Voudrais-tu répondre à cette question à présent ?"

Elle repoussa les larmes qui menaçaient de l'envahir. "Je m'en souviens, mon amour…et je te dirai ce que j'aurais dû te dire dès cette nuit mais que j'avais peur de t'avouer…Oui, je t'épouserai, Sirius Black !" répondit-elle avec ferveur, et elle l'embrassa profondément.


	27. Chapitre 36 - partie 3

Hermione aperçut Drago et Harry qui venaient la rejoindre à l'hôpital. Drago vint directement à sa rencontre et se pencha au-dessus du lit pour l'embrasser rapidement.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, lui tendant Maïa pendant qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. Il attrapa le bébé dans le creux de son bras, glissant l'autre autour de sa femme et les tenant toutes les deux contre lui.

"A peu près aussi bien que je l'espérais. Tout le monde est stupéfait, et bouleversé…il faudra que je garde à l'esprit que nous n'avons pas été les seuls traumatisés par les événements" dit-il en soupirant.

"Les premières et les deuxièmes années vont sûrement faire des cauchemars un long moment. Je me souviens avoir rêvé de ce jeu d'échec…et puis du basilic longtemps après " se remémora Hermione en frissonnant.

"Je sais... Mais je crois que les enfants de sorciers sont résistants. En particulier parce que nous avons tous grandi avec les histoires horribles sur Voldemort. Bien que dans mon cas, on les mentionnait comme des exemples à suivre plutôt que comme des actes abominables" dit-il, repensant à son père et éprouvant un pincement de satisfaction à l'idée qu'il était mort et qu'il ne les troublerait plus jamais. Puis ses yeux descendirent la rangée jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait un lit aux rideaux fermés, tout au bout.

"Comment va Rhiannon ? Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet pour la marraine de son enfant…et pour son bébé à naître.

"Non, personne ne parle. Le professeur Rogue n'a pas quitté son chevet" chuchota Hermione en secouant la tête. "Mais elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Et leur fils...tu l'as vu !"

Drago hésita. "Je ne suis plus du tout certain que ce que je vois est le futur définitif. Et concernant mon cauchemar…et bien, je n'ai effectivement jamais vu Rhiannon dedans. Je pense que ce que je vois est basé sur ce qui est vrai au même moment, et que certaines choses peuvent changer, ce qui fait bouger d'autres choses également. Je n'avais pas eu ce cauchemar depuis longtemps – pas depuis que Rhiannon occupe le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal."

"Et bien pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir dès à présent pour t'assurer que tout va bien ?"

Il eut l'air gêné. "Hermione, si j'étais certain d'apporter de bonnes nouvelles, je m'en occuperais tout de suite. J'irais même la voir si je savais que je ne découvrirais rien. Mais imagine que je trouve quelque chose qu'on n'a pas envie d'apprendre ? Tu t'attends à ce que je sois capable de regarder le professeur Rogue dans les yeux pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ?"

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. "Je crois que je comprends ton point de vue. Mais…Drago…c'est très important."

Drago la regarda, perplexe. "Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ? On dirait que tu as d'autres raisons que la simple amitié pour souhaiter que Rhiannon s'en sorte sans dommage."

Ses yeux marrons-caramels se troublèrent. "C'est le cas. Bien sûr que je veux qu'elle s'en sorte parce que c'est une amie – et pour le bien du professeur Rogue…mais il y a effectivement autre chose."

"Harry ?" appela-t-elle doucement, regardant l'endroit où le jeune homme s'était retranché pour leur permettre de converser en privé. Mais il accourut immédiatement, ses yeux verts se troublant en la regardant.

"Coucou, Hermione" dit-il, et il lui fit un grand sourire. "Je suis heureux de voir que toi et Maïa vous n'avez rien."

"Merci – je suis moi aussi très heureuse que nous nous en soyons sorties indemnes. Surprise, pour être honnête, mais vraiment heureuse" dit-elle en soupirant. "J'ai quelque chose à vous dire tous les deux, et c'est quelque chose qui risque de nous concerner dans un avenir plutôt proche que lointain. »

"De quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda Harry, perplexe, échangeant avec Drago un regard mutuellement interrogateur.

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier, que je voulais vérifier quelque chose qui pourrait te permettre de vaincre Voldemort ?"

"Oui" reconnut Harry. "Mais tu n'as jamais dit comment tu comptais t'y prendre."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?" demanda Drago, surpris à son tour.

"Hier soir au dîner, Harry a dit quelque chose de si évident que je suis stupéfaite que nous n'y ayons pas pensé plus tôt. Souviens-toi, Dumbledore t'a dit que le plan de Voldemort était de s'emparer des pouvoirs d'Harry - et des miens- grâce à la connexion qu'il obtiendrait avec notre enfant, et que notre enfant partage avec nous. »

"Oui…" admit Drago, les sourcils levés.

"Eh bien, si ça marche dans un sens, ça peut aussi marcher dans l'autre" expliqua-t-elle. "Voldemort ne s'attendrait certainement pas à ce que toi et Harry vous utilisiez votre lien avec lui – et aussi celui du fils de Rhiannon - pour lui voler ses pouvoirs, pas vrai ?"

Les deux jeunes hommes demeurèrent bouche bée en la regardant.

"La seule chose qui pourrait poser problème, à mon avis, est que nous n'avons pas ce cristal" reprit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas sûre que nous pouvons nous en passer, puisque c'est grâce à lui que Voldemort invoque le lien."

"Nous possédons quelque chose d'aussi puissant, Hermione. Si ce n'est plus" retentit la voix de Dumbledore, et les trois étudiants le regardèrent étonnés– ils ne l'avaient pas entendu approcher pendant qu'il traversait l'hôpital de son pas léger. "Au passage, je vous félicite pour ce plan absolument brillant." Il sourit légèrement à Hermione, ses yeux bleus pétillant comme de coutume.

"Mer…merci, professeur," balbutia-t-elle, rougissant sous le compliment de l'homme qui était probablement le plus puissant sorcier vivant au monde. "Néanmoins c'est Harry qui m'y a fait penser, lorsqu'il a parlé du lien que le bébé et lui entretenaient avec Voldemort. Et c'est alors devenu assez évident." Elle inclina la tête, son regard se plongeant dans le paisible regard bleuté du vieux sorcier. "Mais je ne comprends pas…qu'est-ce que nous avons d'aussi puissant que le cristal qu'utilise Voldemort ?"

Le Directeur la dévisagea par-dessus le verre de ses lunettes, adoptant une attitude toute professorale. "Le cristal permet apparemment à Voldemort de focaliser le lien entre lui, l'enfant, et ses parents, et c'est ainsi qu'il a tenté d'attaquer Harry il y a quelques semaines."

Hermione le regarda fixement, ses yeux s'élargissant…avant de se tourner vers Drago et de le regarder intensément à son tour. "Ohhh…"

Drago la dévisagea incrédule, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore. "C'est de moi que vous parlez ? Je pourrais aider Harry à le faire ?"

"En effet, monsieur Malefoy" dit Dumbledore, mais son ton devint très sérieux. "Je pense que votre plan pourrait fonctionner, Hermione, avec Harry utilisant Drago à peu près de la même manière que Voldemort utilise le cristal. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas, et qui est absolument essentiel pour réussir."

"Monsieur ?" demanda Harry, son visage pâlissant soudain d'effroi. "Rhiannon n'a pas perdu son bébé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Drago se raidit, et Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. "Non…" murmura-t-elle, submergée par l'émotion qu'elle ressentait pour son amie.

"Non, non ! L'enfant de Rhiannon va bien !" s'empressa de les rassurer Dumbledore. "Elle a placé tellement de sorts de protection autour de son fils pour empêcher Voldemort – et Lucius Malefoy- de s'en prendre à lui que la chute de sa mère ne l'a pas affecté du tout. Mais Rhiannon elle-même ne s'est pas réveillée, et nous ignorons combien de temps il lui faudra pour sortir de son coma. Et tant qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée, vous n'avez pas sa permission d'utiliser son enfant pour faire quoique ce soit. Et pour être honnête, ajouta-t-il en les considérant gravement, je ne suis pas certain que vous serez capables de la persuader même une fois réveillée."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés sous ces paroles contradictoires.

"Dites-moi, Hermione " interrogea Dumbledore d'une voix très douce. "Est-ce que vous seriez prête à exposer Maïa dans la même situation ? Est-ce que vous voudriez prendre un tel risque ?"

"Je…je ne sais pas" reconnut Hermione.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Et tant que Rhiannon ne sera pas réveillée, tant qu'elle n'aura pas écouté ce que vous proposez…elle non plus ne sait pas. Et même si elle était d'accord, il y a encore Severus à prendre en compte. Car ne vous y trompez pas, Rhiannon aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui. Et après avoir failli la perdre une première fois, je ne suis pas sûr que Severus risquera sa famille – la première famille qu'il ait vraiment eue – même si cela signifie la défaite de Voldemort."


	28. Chapitre 37 - partie 1

**Chapitre 37 : Le retour d'un vieil ami**

"Severus"

Le maître des potions ne détourna même pas la tête quand le Directeur s'adressa à lui. Son attention toute entière restait concentrée sur la forme pâle et couchée de la femme aux cheveux de jais qui reposait sur son lit d'hôpital, ses blessures extérieures guéries mais les yeux clos et toujours inconsciente. Il tenait délicatement une de ses mains dans la sienne, tandis que son autre main demeurait sur l'abdomen de Rhiannon, faiblement agité par le rythme de sa respiration. L'endroit où, de manière miraculeuse à ses yeux, son enfant encore à naître demeurait en sécurité.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Albus ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix distante.

"Vous avez besoin de prendre du repos, mon ami. Et quand vous serez reposé, il y a plusieurs choses dont nous devons discuter" dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Son ton était cordial, mais Severus secoua la tête en dénégation.

"Il faut que je reste là, au cas où elle se réveillerait."

"Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, Severus. Mais plus encore que de vous avoir ici, Rhiannon et votre fils ont besoin que vous ayez l'esprit clair et lucide. Pour être capable de prendre les décisions les concernant de manière rationnelle" dit-il d'un ton ferme.

" Les décisions ?" répéta le sorcier aux cheveux noirs en se tournant enfin, scrutant le vieux sorcier les sourcils levés. Son visage pâle était tendu, son regard sombre soudain méfiant.

"J'en ai bien peur. Ce n'est pas terminé, mon ami. Lucius est peut-être mort, mais celui qui menace le plus l'existence de Rhiannon, de votre fils et de vous-même, celui-là est toujours bien vivant – et il a un puissant motif pour continuer de vous nuire."

"Voldemort" jeta Rogue d'un accent glacial et plein de haine.

"Oui" approuva Dumbledore. "Nous devons partir du fait que Lucius lui a parlé de votre fils. Et puisque toute l'école sait désormais que Drago Malefoy est le père de l'enfant d'Hermione, il faudra peu de temps avant que la nouvelle n'atteigne Voldemort. Ce qui signifie, j'en ai peur, qu'il réalisera sous peu que l'enfant auquel il a involontairement transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs, et auquel il est lié, est votre fils."

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux noirs de Rogue en entendant ces paroles, une rage remplie d'impuissance que comprit le Directeur.

"Alors il réessaiera ce qu'il a déjà tenté de faire" dit le Maître des Potions d'une voix horrifiée. "Mais il risque de réussir cette fois, puisqu'il saura qui viser."

"Peut-être" reconnut Dumbledore. "Nous disposons, cependant, de certains moyens pour parer cette attaque, et peut-être même la neutraliser complètement. Des moyens dont je discuterai avec vous, après que vous ayez pris une bonne nuit de sommeil, et que vous ayez mangé quelque chose. Il est minuit passé, vous avez besoin de repos."

"Quels moyens Albus" interrogea-t-il précipitamment, un accent d'espoir fou dans la voix – mais le Directeur secoua la tête.

"Vous n'êtes pas en condition d'entendre quoique ce soit" répondit le vieux sorcier d'une voix sévère, en sortant un flacon de potion de sa robe. "Si vous voulez bien boire ceci, et manger ce qu'on vous apportera demain matin, je vous expliquerai tout en détail."

"Une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?" dit le Maître des Potions en prenant le flacon offert, puis en examinant attentivement les yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude. Après un temps de réflexion, il soupira.

"Très bien, Albus. Je reconnais la logique de votre requête. Mais," son regard se posa à nouveau sur Rhiannon, et il ferma les yeux un long moment, "je ne veux pas la laisser seule."

"Vous n'aurez pas à l'abandonner" dit sobrement Dumbledore. "Vous pouvez dormir dans le lit d'à côté sans que cela gêne personne. Et au risque d'avoir outrepassé mon autorité, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de venir nous aider – à la fois pour remplacer Rhiannon à son poste jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rétablie, et pour lui fournir une protection supplémentaire. Quelqu'un qui l'aime de tout son cœur, et qui est totalement digne de confiance."

"Qui ? "demanda-t-il, surpris par cette annonce.

"Venez donc voir", répondit Dumbledore. Après un moment d'hésitation, Rogue se leva, se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre la tête inconsciente de sa femme, et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Il replaça la main qu'il tenait sur le lit, puis se tourna et escorta le Directeur à travers les écrans de protection.

Juste à l'extérieur se trouvait un homme seul, en train de contempler les ténèbres par la fenêtre. Il se retourna en les entendant approcher, et Severus reçut un choc en reconnaissant la silhouette mince, aux sourcils bruns veinés de gris et aux yeux ambrés…c'était Remus Lupin.

"Bonsoir, Severus" l'accueillit le loup-garou avec une froide courtoisie.

"Remus" répondit le Maître des Potions d'un air soupçonneux.

"Severus, il va falloir dépasser votre méfiance habituelle" dit Dumbledore en poussant un soupir. "Remus n'est pas seulement un excellent professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il connait aussi Rhiannon depuis qu'elle est enfant. Qui donc pensez-vous qu'il a influencé son choix de carrière ?"

Les yeux sombres du Maître des Potions s'agrandirent de surprise. "Vraiment ?"

"J'en ai peur" dit Remus avec le léger sourire qu'il arborait d'ordinaire, qui s'estompa progressivement. "Après que Lily et James aient été tués, et que Sirius ait été envoyé à Azkaban, la mère de Rhiannon fut l'une des rares personnes qui voulait bien encore avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi. C'était plutôt généreux de sa part, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas seulement affronter l'emprisonnement de Sirius, mais aussi le meurtre de son mari par Lucius."

La surprise de Rogue se transforma en choc brutal. "Lucius a tué le père de Rhiannon ?" demanda Rogue incrédule. "Elle ne me l'a jamais dit."

Les joues pâles de son interlocuteur se teintèrent soudain d'embarras. "Oh. Je pensais que tu étais au courant, qu'elle te l'avait dit" soupira-t-il. "Désolé."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Rogue, éprouvant soudain le besoin de savoir.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi de raconter" dit le loup-garou visiblement mal à l'aise.

"S'il te plaît, Remus" demanda Rogue, et l'autre homme le regarda surpris par la délicatesse avec laquelle il formulait sa demande.

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas un secret, d'après ce qu'Albus m'a dit. Ou du moins que ce n'est plus un secret à présent" dit-il, regardant le Directeur, qui hocha sobrement la tête. "Juste après que Sirius ait été envoyé à Azkaban, mais avant que les Mangemorts rentrent sous terre et soient jugés, Lucius découvrit que Sirius avait été amoureux de Narcissa – mais, heureusement, il ne découvrit pas qu'elle était également amoureuse de lui. Il était apparemment furieux, et s'en est pris aux seules personnes qu'il pouvait atteindre depuis que Sirius n'était plus là – sa famille."

Ses yeux ambrés se teintèrent de tristesse. "Rhiannon était juste une enfant, et seule sa mère, Bronwyn, était là, puisque Ambrose était parti tenter d'obtenir la libération de Sirius. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il leur a fait pendant le temps où Ambrose était absent, mais Lucius était encore là quand Ambrose revint à la maison. Lucius lui proposa de faire un choix – il tuerait seulement l'une des deux, sa femme ou sa fille. Mais Ambrose le surprit en l'attaquant et en se faisant tuer pour permettre à Bronwyn d'emporter Rhiannon et de s'échapper."

"Oh" fit Rogue en reprenant son souffle, comprenant maintenant pleinement la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme, et les mots qu'elle avait criés à Lucius avant de s'élancer de la tour des Professeurs.

"Rhiannon a juré qu'elle vengerait la mort de son père en tuant Lucius, et j'ai aidé sa mère un certain temps en empêchant Rhiannon d'aller se faire tuer. C'est pourquoi sa mère l'a emmenée en France. Bronwyn savait que Sirius était innocent, elle serait restée là-bas et aurait affronté le monde sorcier, mais avec une enfant de onze ans obsédée par l'idée de tuer un Mangemort…" acheva-t-il en haussant les épaules, et il soupira. "Bronwyn n'est pas une sorcière, mais c'est une femme courageuse et déterminée. Une bonne amie."

"Merci de m'avoir raconté tout cela" dit le Maître des Potions. Il regarda Dumbledore, puis tendit la main à Remus, qui la prit en lui retournant son sourire. "Nous avons besoin de tous les amis que nous pouvons avoir à ce stade. J'apprécie ton aide."

"Aucun problème, Severus. Je suis toujours volontaire pour aider Albus, et Sirius…et Rhiannon fait partie de mes amis, elle aussi" dit sobrement Lupin. "Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Tu peux aller te reposer, je te promets que je ne quitterai pas son chevet."

Rogue approuva de la tête. "Merci. Tu peux m'appeler immédiatement si elle se réveille ?"

Remus sourit en percevant l'ampleur de l'émotion dans la voix de son vieil ennemi, sachant de plus que ses soins allaient à la sœur de Sirius Black. "Je te le promets, Severus" s'engagea-t-il solennellement, puis il eut un sourire plein d'ironie. "En particulier parce que je vais à nouveau avoir besoin de ton aide pour me préparer ma potion …je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu te mettes en colère contre moi et que tu t'aperçoives que tu as accidentellement remplacé le raisin-de-loup par de la gueule-de-loup"

**NDT** : la fameuse potion tue-loup que prend Lupin pour se transformer en loup ordinaire et non en loup-garou contient donc du raisin-de-loup (nom commun de la morelle noire), alors que la gueule-de-loup, ou aconit napel, est une plante extrêmement toxique dont quelques grammes suffisent à entraîner la mort...on comprend que Lupin cherche à conserver de bonnes relations avec son "pharmacien" !


	29. Chapitre 37 - partie 2

Le matin suivant, Hermione et Drago retournèrent à la Chambre de la Préfète, ayant résolu d'abandonner la pièce secrète qu'ils avaient utilisée les deux derniers mois. Hermione était vraiment soulagée, maintenant qu'un des bénéfices de la mort de Lucius se faisait sentir – elle pouvait arrêter d'utiliser le retourneur du temps, et vivre de nouveau un seul jour à la fois, presque normalement.

Elle avait suscité l'envie des filles de Gryffondor, qui avaient admiré Maïa au petit-déjeuner le matin, la passant de main en main pour la câliner et s'émerveiller de sa ressemblance avec son père. Hermione avait également dû répondre à quelques questions plutôt personnelles, rendues plus faciles par le fait que Drago était venu à la table de Gryffondor, s'installant à côté d'elle avec son aplomb habituel et l'enlaçant dans l'indifférence la plus totale de ce que l'on pourrait penser, en affirmant qu'en tant que Préfet-en-chef il avait le droit de s'asseoir où bon lui semblait. Le consentement évident d'Harry et de Ron avait été pour beaucoup dans l'acceptation du reste des Gryffondors – tout spécialement les filles, et tout spécialement depuis que Drago faisait preuve du charme dont il avait toujours été capable mais qu'il n'avait jamais témoigné envers elles.

Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient visiblement en plein commérage pour savoir **comment** Hermione avait pu conquérir Drago, mais Hermione tâchait de ne pas laisser les potins gâcher sa bonne humeur. Les élèves de ces deux maisons tendaient à être des gens plutôt pratiques, terre-à-terre – et elle avait noté beaucoup de coups d'œil emprunts de la plus pure jalousie de la part de celles qui répandaient les plus sales histoires. Elle savait que l'apparence physique de Drago était depuis longtemps admirée, même quand les autres pensaient qu'il était un crétin fini, mais elle était un peu surprise du nombre de filles qui semblaient trouver extrêmement séduisante l'image de "bad boy" (1) qu'il avait cultivée. Sa façon de régler le problème avait été de sourire avec sérénité, et de se pencher pour embrasser Drago aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait sans voir Harry et Ron se mettre à rire et à rouler des yeux.

Les Serpentards avaient été une autre histoire. Crabbe et Goyle regardaient Drago avec un mélange de stupeur et de consternation. Millicent était franchement sceptique, et Pansy regardait partout sauf en direction de la table de Gryffondor, le visage blanc comme un linge, se mordant les lèvres comme si elle souffrait violemment. Les autres Serpentards conservaient une attitude soupçonneuse, certains arboraient même une expression trahie, particulièrement les cinquième et sixième années qui avaient érigé Drago en modèle du parfait Serpentard – puissant, sournois, et respecté. Hermione avait beaucoup de craintes concernant de possibles représailles de leur part, et pas forcément dirigées contre elle et Maïa. Drago s'était publiquement déclaré apostat, et ce n'était pas le seul enfant de Mangemorts qui occupait le donjon des Serpentards.

Une grosse surprise pour Hermione avait été l'attitude de Lavande, qui avait bercé Maïa avec beaucoup de tendresse, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement, avant de la reposer – et Hermione était sûre d'être la seule à avoir perçu le regard plein d'espoir dirigé par Lavande sur un Ron Weasley totalement ignorant. Hermione se demandait si Ron avait une quelconque idée de la profondeur de l'amour que Lavande éprouvait envers lui, et de la peine qu'il lui causait par sa façon ordinaire d'agir avec elle… Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui en toucher un mot…si les circonstances se présentaient d'elles-mêmes dans la crise actuelle.

Drago lui sourit pendant qu'elle se levait avec Maïa dans les bras. Il regarda joyeusement par la fenêtre.

"Ça fait du bien d'avoir à nouveau de la lumière, tu ne trouves pas ?" dit-il d'une voix câline, s'approchant pour se tenir derrière elle et la prendre par la taille. Il appuya son menton contre son épaule, contemplant le visage de sa fille.

"Incontestablement " dit-elle en soupirant de soulagement. " Mais c'est encore mieux de pouvoir enfin arrêter de faire comme si on se détestait. C'était merveilleux de pouvoir être assis avec toi dans la Grande Salle, de t'avoir à côté de moi, et de faire savoir à tout le monde que tu es à moi !"

Il rit tout bas à son oreille. "Malgré les regards assassins que tu as récoltés de la part d'un si grand nombre de femelles ?"

"Ah, tu as remarqué, toi aussi ?" interrogea-t-elle, réprimant un gloussement.

"Est-ce que cela concerne mon ego, madame Malefoy ? Je peux t'assurer que j'étais ravi" la taquina-t-il. "Je n'avais jamais réalisé que je pouvais obtenir les faveurs d'autant de filles de l'école. Peut-être que j'aurais dû me mettre moi-même aux enchères. Tu m'as obtenu pour un prix de départ vraiment trop basique ! **OUILLE** !"

"Oh, désolée, mon coude a glissé…c'était ton estomac ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton affectueux.

"Tu essaies à nouveau de régner à la maison, Granger…je savais que nous aurions cette discussion !" se plaignit-il.

"Laisse-moi d'abord poser Maïa, et ensuite nous pourrons nous disputer sans être gênés" dit-elle avec raison, se déplaçant dans le coin de la pièce où ils avaient installé le berceau.

Il la regarda, le visage contrarié, massant son estomac à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé – mais ses yeux riaient avec elle. "Je ne veux pas me battre" dit-il en faisant semblant de renifler.

"Ah bon ?" demanda-t-elle, venant à sa rencontre et enroulant ses bras autour de sa poitrine en souriant. "Moi qui ai toujours pensé que tu aimais la lutte…"

" J'aime ça" répondit-il immédiatement, sa bouche s'éclairant d'un sourire plein de désir pendant que ses yeux étincelaient en la regardant. "Le premier par terre a perdu ?"

"D'accord" dit-elle, puis elle éclata de rire quand il la souleva et la jeta sur le lit.

(1) : pour une fois je préfère garder l'expression anglaise ! (NDT)


	30. Chapitre 37 - partie 3

Plus tard dans la matinée, Dumbledore fit appeler Severus, Remus, Drago, Hermione, Harry et Ron dans son bureau.

Dumbledore observa le groupe assemblé, les plus jeunes le regardant pénétrés de respect, Remus avec son éternel demi-sourire et Rogue arborant une expression déchirée – même s'il souhaitait assister à la réunion, il souhaitait en même temps désespérément retourner à l'hôpital, où madame Pomfresh veillait sur la femme qu'il aimait. Les yeux bleus du Directeur étaient emprunts de gravité et de sollicitude en contemplant le Maître des Potions.

"La raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait réunir aujourd'hui, est que j'aimerais que Severus soit mis au courant du plan que vous avez imaginé, Hermione" débuta-t-il. L'attention de Rogue se focalisa subitement, et ses yeux noirs s'infléchirent jusqu'à rencontrer les tendres yeux caramels de la jeune sorcière.

Elle soutint son regard, même s'il était difficile de ne pas baisser les yeux en songeant à ce qu'elle était sur le point de demander à cet homme – un homme qui avait déjà encouru beaucoup de dangers pour les aider Drago et elle. Lui demander de risquer davantage encore pour le bien commun– même s'il pouvait en bénéficier en retour- lui semblait quelque part très injuste. Drago lui prit la main, et elle sentit soudain son inquiétude se dissiper au contact de ses doigts. Réconfortée par son geste, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler :

"Professeur, je crois qu'il y a de bonnes chances pour que nous tenions un moyen d'en finir définitivement avec Voldemort. Le professeur Dumbledore l'a déjà écouté, et il pense que ça pourrait fonctionner. Il en a également parlé au professeur Lupin la nuit dernière", dit-elle, regardant le sorcier aux cheveux clairs. "Professeur …"

"Moi aussi, je pense que ça pourrait marcher. Ce n'est pas sans risque bien sûr, mais rien n'est dépourvu de risque" répondit le loup-garou, regardant ses mains un long moment avant de se risquer à affronter le regard du Maître des Potions.

"Très bien," articula Rogue. " Je comprends à la manière dont vous exposez les choses que c'est à moi de courir le risque en question, c'est bien ça ? "

"D'une certaine manière, professeur", continua Hermione, et sa main serra très fort celle de Drago. Elle baissa les yeux un moment pour regarder sa fille, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration. "En fait, le risque concerne votre fils, ainsi que Rhiannon."

Les sourcils noirs se soulevèrent à ces paroles, et un refus automatique allait franchir les lèvres de Rogue quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Il s'aperçut que Dumbledore s'était levé de son bureau et s'était déplacé à côté de lui, posant une main ferme sur son épaule. "Severus, s'il vous plaît… nous savons vous comme moi que vivre est risqué, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que Sirius et Rhiannon ont accompli, les services que vous nous rendez comme espion, tout ce que nous réalisons contient une part de risque…écoutez-les jusqu'au bout, s'il vous plaît."

Rogue regarda le Directeur dans les yeux, souhaitant rejeter sa requête sur le champ. Il était déchiré entre le désir de protéger ceux qu'il aimait, et la dette qu'il devait à Dumbledore pour avoir littéralement sauver son âme de Voldemort. Finalement il soupira, et hocha la tête sans la moindre joie. "Je vais écouter, dans ce cas."

Le vieux sorcier lui sourit avec gratitude, réalisant à quel point son ami leur faisait une concession en acceptant simplement d'entendre quel risque on lui demandait de prendre. Puis ses yeux bleus pleins de compassion se reportèrent sur Hermione. "Continuez s'il vous plaît, Hermione."

Elle inclina légèrement la tête. "Monsieur, nous pensons qu'il est possible que la prochaine fois que Voldemort tente d'établir une connexion avec votre fils, si nous attendons le moment favorable et que nous sommes préparés, nous pourrons alors utiliser cette connexion avec l'aide de Drago pour permettre à Harry d'inverser le processus. Harry utiliserait son propre lien avec Voldemort, combiné avec celui qu'a votre fils, pour voler les pouvoirs magiques du seigneur des ténèbres."

Severus se figea, retournant les possibilités dans sa tête, avant de regarder Dumbledore. "Vous pensez que ça pourrait fonctionner, Albus ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

"Je pense qu'il y a de bonnes chances pour cela" répondit le Directeur, sur le même ton neutre. Il ne voulait pas forcer son ami à prendre une décision quelle qu'elle soit – il lui avait demandé d'écouter leur projet jusqu'au bout, mais il ne lui demanderait rien de plus.

"Quels sont les risques, alors ?" demanda Rogue, tendu et regardant Remus.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pencha la tête sur le côté. "Après avoir écouté de quoi il s'agit – le meilleur scénario est que tout marche exactement comme prévu- Drago perçoit quand Voldemort ouvre le lien, et aide Harry, en utilisant votre fils, à priver Voldemort de ses pouvoirs en les transmettant à Harry. Le lien est rompu, Voldemort est laissé sans pouvoir, peut-être même mort considérant la magie nécessaire au maintien de son état actuel d'existence, qui n'est plus vraiment humain. Et rien de mal n'arrive à Rhiannon ni au bébé."

"Et dans le pire des scénarios ?" interrogea-t-il, même s'il ne souhaitait pas connaître la réponse.

"Il y en a deux. Nous pouvons avoir mal évalué le moment où Voldemort lancera son attaque ou sous-estimé les forces qui lui restent – et dans ce cas Voldemort ne récupérera pas seulement les pouvoirs d'Harry et de ton fils, mais aussi ceux de Drago, Rhiannon et toi-mêmes comme vous faites tous partie du lien."

"Et l'autre scénario ?"

"Que tout marche comme prévu…mais qu'Harry n'arrive pas à rompre le lien après que Voldemort ait été neutralisé…et qu'il finisse par absorber les pouvoirs de tous ceux impliqués dans le rituel. »

Rogue acquiesça lentement. "Nous serions tous laissés sans pouvoirs ? Comme des Moldus ?"

"J'en ai peur. Avec une exception probable," dit durement Remus, et Rogue sentit le doigt squelettique de la peur parcourir son estomac.

"Laquelle ?" demanda-t-il transi d'appréhension.

"Ton fils. Peu importe que ce soit Harry ou Voldemort…je soupçonne que cela serait trop lourd à supporter pour un enfant encore à naître. Tu dois faire face à l'éventualité que si les choses tournent vraiment mal, ton fils pourrait décéder..."


	31. Chapitre 38 - partie 1

**Chapitre 38 : Ruptures et Commencement**

"Quel choix difficile à faire" dit Harry à Ron pendant qu'ils déjeunaient ensembles à la table de Gryffondor.

"Ouais. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais éprouvé beaucoup de compassion pour lui jusqu'à présent, mais je ne souhaiterais à personne ce qui lui arrive" dit le sorcier roux d'un air morose. Puis il regarda intensément son meilleur ami. "Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? Tu prends un risque, toi aussi."

"Je sais" soupira-t-il. "Mais d'un certain point de vue être privé de mes pouvoirs parait peu de choses en comparaison de Rogue risquant la vie de son fils."

" C'est pas faux…mais tout de même, finir comme un Moldu," dit Ron en secouant la tête. "Plus de Quidditch, plus de sortilèges, plus de magie. Est-ce que ça serait toujours toi, Harry ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, Ron" répondit-il, une lueur sérieuse dans ses yeux verts. "Mais si le Professeur est d'accord pour risquer le coup, je pourrai difficilement dire non, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Effectivement" dit le rouquin. Puis son visage s'éclaira. "Et si tout se passe comme prévu, et que tu finis avec les pouvoirs de Voldemort ? Tu deviendrais aussi puissant que Dumbledore, non ?"

"Peut-être, et peut-être que non. Le pouvoir ne fait pas tout, Ron. Le pouvoir n'a pas rendu Voldemort ou Lucius plus respectables. Ça ne semble pas non plus les avoir rendus heureux, si tu y réfléchis" fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Pense à ce que tu pourrais faire avec ces pouvoirs, Harry. Je suis sûr que tu les utiliserais pour aider les autres !" assura fidèlement Ron.

Le Survivant poussa un soupir, et ses yeux devinrent très pensifs. "Je l'espère, Ron. J'espère que ça ne changera rien, mais honnêtement je ne sais pas."

* * *

"Drago ? " demanda doucement Hermione.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre où il était en train de contempler le coucher du soleil, mais sans que ses yeux y prêtent vraiment attention. Elle éprouva de la peine en lisant le doute dans ses yeux, le doute de soi-même. C'était étrange de voir à quel point l'arrogant Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait connu avait moins confiance en lui que n'importe qui d'autre. Hermione quant à elle ne doutait pas un instant de ses capacités.

"Oui, Hermione ?" soupira-t-il, parcourant ses cheveux avec sa main.

"Tu es inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que même si Rogue est d'accord, tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. "

"Ça résume assez bien les choses" admit-il, et il se mit distraitement à parcourir la pièce. "Toi et Dumbledore vous semblez accorder énormément de confiance à une aptitude que je suis supposé avoir, que je ne peux pas contrôler et que je perçois à peine en moi. Tu as entendu Lupin – si les choses se passent mal, le fils de Rogue va mourir et nous finirons tous privés de nos pouvoirs."

"Et bien tu devras briser le lien si tu t'aperçois que les choses tournent mal" dit-elle, venant à sa rencontre et l'enlaçant dans ses bras. "Fais confiance à toi-même, Drago. J'ai confiance en toi. Maïa a confiance en toi. Ta mère et Sirius aussi, et Dumbledore et Rogue et Rhiannon…et même Harry et Ron. Tu es plus fort que ce que tu imagines."

"Tu crois ?" demanda-t-il, se tordant les lèvres en dénégation.

"Oui, bien sûr. Tu es allé tellement loin, tu as gagné tellement de choses…une personne faible serait toujours assise à Serpentard, avec la satisfaction de m'avoir réduite au désespoir. Tu as réussi à survivre à plusieurs confrontations avec ton père, à conserver ta présence d'esprit, et à sauver nos vies –sauver **ma** vie – plus d'une fois. Tu ne t'es jamais dérobé dans toutes les choses qu'on t'a demandées d'accomplir. Si ce n'est pas de la force, mon amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !"

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, en soupirant. Et il espéra qu'il trouverait assez de force s'il devait affronter cette ultime épreuve.

* * *

Il était couché sur leur lit, un bras couvrant ses yeux, masquant la lueur déclinante du jour qui se répandait depuis la hauteur des fenêtres, ses pensées parcourant avec lassitude les mêmes cercles sans espoir.

Quelque soit le temps qu'il prendrait pour examiner les différentes possibilités, il ne pouvait pas échapper au fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Voldemort allait mettre son plan à exécution – c'était seulement une question de temps. Severus ne pouvait pas imaginer le Seigneur des Ténèbres renoncer à son plan, même s'il n'allait pas obtenir ce qu'il avait prévu initialement. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment au courant que lui, Rogue, était le père de cet enfant…il était virtuellement acquis que Voldemort ferait de son mieux pour détruire tout ce qui serait à sa portée. La destruction était son unique objectif.

Roulant sur le côté, il déplaça son bras, explorant la place vide à côté de lui. Il souffrait de son absence, il avait besoin qu'elle soit là, il avait besoin du réconfort qu'elle lui procurait. C'était étrange alors qu'il avait dormi seul dans ce lit pendant tant d'années, et pourtant au bout de quelque mois à peine le lit paressait vide et désagréable sans elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il fasse ? Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de savoir quand Voldemort se déciderait à agir. Le pari de Dumbledore que l'attaque aurait lieu lors de l'Equinoxe n'était que cela – un pari. Et Voldemort avait déjà agi plus vite que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé précédemment. Cela dépendait de ce que savait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de l'usage qu'il ferait des informations dont il disposait – et du moment où il estimerait qu'il avait le plus de chances de réussir. Cela pouvait être dans trois semaines…ou dans trois minutes à partir de maintenant, et il serait confronté au même dilemme.

Une image mentale de Rhiannon se forma soudain dans son esprit, lorsqu'elle reposait dans ses bras juste après que Drago leur ait parlé de la première attaque de Voldemort. Il avait pensé qu'elle avait renoncé à la lutte, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'avait regardé les yeux furieux, et avait dit qu'elle allait se battre avec tout ce qu'elle avait, qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de les laisser l'emporter.

En soupirant, il prit son visage dans ses mains, et serra douloureusement les mâchoires en prenant conscience du seul choix qui s'offrait à lui. Elle avait eu raison…il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que se battre, peu importait le prix à payer. S'enfuir au loin ne leur procurerait aucune sécurité, et ne ferait que compromettre leur unique chance de vaincre Voldemort et d'être libérés de lui. Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas détruit pour de bon, lui et sa famille ne pourraient jamais être en sécurité.

Qu'ils soient vainqueurs ou vaincus, le seul choix qui s'offrait était de se battre.


	32. Chapitre 38 - partie 2

A l'instant où Severus arriva à l'hôpital, il faillit entrer en collision avec Remus qui se pressait lui aussi vers la sortie. Ses yeux ambrés étaient joyeux, et il sourit plus largement qu'à l'ordinaire en accueillant le Maître des potions.

"Severus ! J'allais justement te chercher – Rhiannon s'est réveillée!" s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme, avant de donner une grande claque dans le dos du Maître des Potions.

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent démesurément, et il traversa la pièce à toute allure, passant la tête à travers les rideaux qui entouraient le lit. Il se pencha vers elle pendant que les yeux violets qu'il adorait le regardaient avec étonnement, puis il prit l'une de ses mains et la serra ardemment avant de la porter à ses lèvres, incapable de prononcer une parole. Il cligna simultanément des paupières pour empêcher sa vision de se troubler alors que des larmes de soulagement se répandaient sur son visage.

"Mon pauvre Severus" dit-elle, esquissant un sourire mal assuré. "Remus m'a dit qu'ils avaient dû t'assommer pour que tu consentes à te reposer."

La respiration haletante, il s'éclaircit la gorge, et essaya de parler d'une voix normale.

"La seule chose importante est que tu te sois réveillée."

"Pour que tu puisses me sermonner d'avoir été aussi imprudente ? " dit-elle avec contrition, son regard s'assombrissant tandis qu'elle se mettait à trembler.

"Non, pour que je puisse te dire que notre fils va bien, puisque sa mère est apparemment très douée pour les sortilèges de protection. C'est du moins ce que m'ont dit Remus et Poppy" répondit-il, se penchant pour embrasser son front. "Bien que je comprenne à présent pourquoi ton frère était si impatient de se débarrasser de toi sur mon dos." Il recula légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux, et elle perçut son anxiété derrière ses taquineries.

"Tu es désormais collé à moi, Severus" dit-elle, et elle soupira. "Je suis tellement désolée. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour, et peut-être même comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça."

"Je t'ai pardonnée et je continue à le faire" la rassura-t-il. "Remus m'a tout raconté, à propos du meurtre de ton père par Lucius. Et je comprends pourquoi tu devais sauver Maïa."

"Elle n'a rien ? Sirius l'a attrapée sans dommage ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

"Oui. Hermione est indemne également."

"Je suis si contente. Ça ressemblait trop… Trop à ce qu'il avait fait avant" dit-elle en remuant les lèvres. Puis elle le regarda, pressant fortement sa main. "Tu es certain que notre fils n'a pas été blessé ?"

"Oui, Poppy dit qu'il va bien, et Remus a confirmé que tes sorts de protection sont toujours en place. J'espère juste que tu n'as pas d'autres vendettas sur ton agenda jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé" dit-il, ses yeux noirs prenant un aspect très sérieux.

"Non Severus, je te le promets" assura-t-elle avec un sourire, mais elle se mit soudain à sangloter. "Est-ce que Lucius s'est enfui ?"

Il la regarda d'un air surpris, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas au courant. "Remus ne t'a pas appris la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"M'apprendre quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

"Que Lucius est mort" déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

"Il est mort ? Réellement mort ?" Ses yeux se soulevèrent remplis d'espoir, cherchant son visage.

"Oui. Mort pour de bon."

"Est-ce trop espérer que sa mort ait été douloureuse ?" interrogea-t-elle en se tordant les lèvres.

"Il est mort douloureusement, et victime d'une justice assez poétique. Il est tombé de la Tour d'où il avait précipité Hermione et Maïa…mais il n'y avait personne pour le sauver. Et je ne pense pas que quiconque ait eu envie d'essayer."

"Bien" dit-elle, et elle hocha la tête. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vengeance dans sa voix, seulement un accent de conclusion, comme si cela mettait fin à une tâche particulièrement désagréable qui devait être accomplie. "J'avais des visions où je devais le jeter moi-même de la tour – et en venir aux mains avec Drago pour savoir lequel de nous deux le tuerait le premier. C'est assez ironique, finalement – qu'il soit mort de manière accidentelle alors que tant d'entre nous auraient été ravis de s'en charger."

Il débâtit intérieurement pendant un moment, puis il soupira. "Ce n'était pas exactement un accident" admit-il. "Il a sorti sa baguette et a menacé Albus."

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise. "Alors c'est Dumbledore qui l'a tué ?"

"Non…c'est moi. Je lui ai fait perdre l'équilibre en lançant un sortilège d'attraction sur sa baguette" dit-il, surveillant de près sa réaction, inquiet de ce qu'elle pourrait être contrariée contre lui. Il fut quelque part surpris quand elle lui sourit, l'enlaçant de ses deux mains pour attirer son visage contre le sien, avant de l'embrasser profondément. Il lui rendit son baiser, laissant le soulagement et l'amour prendre le dessus pendant qu'il la blottissait dans ses bras, s'asseyant sur le lit et la serrant contre lui, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

"J'espère que tu n'aurais pas embrassé Albus comme cela si ça avait été lui" confia Severus à voix basse.

Elle se blottit encore plus fort en soupirant de soulagement. "Non…juste toi. Mon héros !"

* * *

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, et bondit sur ses pieds hors du lit avec l'instinct propre à celui qui est traqué depuis longtemps. Il pencha la tête, écoutant attentivement le son qui l'avait éveillé.

Narcissa remuait légèrement, mais elle ne se réveilla pas tandis qu'il marchait à pas de loups jusqu'à la porte, qu'il entrebâilla silencieusement. Il entendait la respiration de Narcissa, les oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit…et il l'entendit à nouveau – le son de quelqu'un en train de déplacer quelque chose en bas de l'escalier. Il se figea, puis retourna dans la chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité, saisissant son pantalon sur le sol et l'enfilant en toute hâte, sortant sa baguette de sa robe éparse avant de s'approcher du lit.

"Narcissa" prononça-t-il doucement, touchant son épaule. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et un sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque son expression assombrie. Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle se levait alarmée, puis il se pencha vers son oreille.

"Il y a quelqu'un en-dessous. Je suppose que c'est un Mangemort. Voldemort doit déjà être au courant de la mort de Lucius. Va à Poudlard – Dumbledore et Drago te protégeront. Je te rejoindrai dès que j'aurai pris soin de notre invité, et que je saurai ce qu'ils veulent."

"Sirius, non" dit-elle en saisissant son bras. "Je ne te laisserai pas."

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, mon amour. Tu n'as pas l'expérience pour ce genre de chose. Je pourrai agir plus efficacement si je sais que tu es en sécurité. Pars maintenant !" lui enjoignit-il en l'embrassant profondément, avant de se relever et de marcher silencieusement vers la porte. Il écouta à nouveau, puis la regarda une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule avant de se faufiler dehors.

Narcissa bondit à son tour sur ses pieds, se mordant les lèvres et essayant de se déplacer aussi silencieusement que Sirius, en regrettant d'avoir ordonné aux elfes de maison de retourner à Londres – elle aurait aimé sentir la présence rassurante de Sunny à cet instant. Elle rassembla ses vêtements éparpillés sur le plancher, et s'habilla rapidement avant de saisir sa propre baguette. Se mordant de nouveau les lèvres, elle demeura indécise, écartelée entre faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé et sa forte volonté de ne pas le laisser affronter seul ce danger inconnu. Finalement, elle se tourna résolument vers la porte, suivant ses traces. Qu'importe ce qui arriverait, ils partageraient le même destin, songea-t-elle. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps pour être séparée de lui encore une fois.

En atteignant le bas de l'escalier, il se dissimula contre le mur, se fondant dans l'ombre de la salle à manger et écoutant attentivement. Le son se répétait à nouveau – le bruit de quelqu'un jetant des objets par terre, comme si on cherchait quelque chose avec précipitation en se souciant moins d'être entendu que de trouver rapidement ce pourquoi on était venu. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'angle du mur de l'escalier, et aperçut un rai de lumière sous l'une des portes – la porte qui menait à la pièce où était le bureau de Lucius.

Traversant la salle à manger, il colla son oreille contre la paroi, percevant des grognements étouffés, des jurons véhéments martelés par une voix grave, une voix d'homme. Mais il ne discernait qu'une seule voix, et les pas d'un seul homme à l'intérieur - et il en était très reconnaissant. Un unique intrus serait plus facile à combattre que s'il tombait au beau milieu d'une assemblée de Mangemorts. La main serrée sur sa baguette, il posa son autre main sur la poignée, et commença à tourner lentement et silencieusement le ressort. En se préparant mentalement, il repoussa soudain le battant à la volée et fit irruption à l'intérieur, levant sa baguette sur l'intrus.

La bouche déformée en un méchant sourire, Sirius regarda l'homme qui se tenait dans la pièce, en train de fouiller le bureau. Les yeux de l'intrus étaient écarquillés de stupeur, et sa mâchoire pendait grande ouverte d'ébahissement.

"Salut, Queudver » articula froidement Sirius, en regardant l'homme dans les yeux. « Ça faisait très, très longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus..."

**NDT** :

La remarque du professeur McGonagall : "Quel idiot ! Il avait toujours été très mauvais dans les combats en duel"

La remarque de Cornelius Fudge : "Seule la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique aurait eu une chance face à Black"

La remarque de Sirius Black : "Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette magique derrière son dos."

A suivre...


	33. Chapitre 38 - partie 3

Il y eut un brusque concert de voix dans la salle de l'hôpital, et Rogue et Rhiannon se retrouvèrent soudain assaillis lorsque Drago, Hermione, Harry et Remus, suivis d'un Dumbledore souriant et d'une madame Pomfresh fort courroucée, écartèrent en grand les rideaux du lit.

"Je vous en prie !" fit Madame Pomfresh d'une voix exaspérée, mais le Directeur lui prit l'épaule.

"Tout va bien, Poppy" dit-il en lui tapotant le bras pendant qu'elle se récriminait en protestations. "Ils sont simplement soulagés."

Hermione se pencha pour embrasser l'animagus sur la joue, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie et de gratitude. "Merci" dit-elle à la sorcière qui était son aînée. "Pour tout ce que tu as fait."

"De notre part à tous" ajouta Drago. "Nous sommes si heureux que tu sois à nouveau consciente."

Rhiannon eut un sourire et se pencha pour regarder Maïa, qui la dévisagea en retour avec curiosité. "Je n'hésiterais pas si c'était à refaire" révéla-t-elle d'une voix douce, effleurant le visage du bébé avec son doigt pour être récompensée par un sourire craquant et un éclair bleu rieur.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagée" épilogua gravement Hermione. "Nous étions morts d'inquiétude." Elle remit gentiment Maïa entre les bras de Rhiannon, et la sorcière aux cheveux noirs entreprit de câliner le bébé.

"Nous ne pouvions pas laisser quelque chose de mal arriver à la marraine de Maïa, après tout !"

Les yeux violets se soulevèrent de surprise. "La marraine ?" s'enquit-elle.

Hermione eut l'air perplexe, puis elle se tourna vers Drago et le regarda, avant que tous deux n'éclatent soudain de rire comme s'ils venaient de faire une bonne blague. En rougissant un peu, la jeune sorcière ajouta : "Je crois que nous ne te l'avons jamais demandé formellement...Drago le savait, et pour une raison mystérieuse nous avons agi comme si c'était une affaire réglée."

Drago reprit brutalement ses esprits en réalisant que cela pouvait paraître prématuré.

"Je suis désolé...professeur Rogue, Rhiannon...nous aimerions que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine de Maïa le jour où elle recevra officiellement son nom, si vous êtes d'accord."

Le couple adulte se consulta du regard, puis Severus hocha la tête en direction de Rhiannon. "Nous en serions très honorés, Madame Malefoy" dit le Maître des Potions d'une voix formelle, mais il leur sourit.

"Oui, nous en serions très heureux", ajouta Rhiannon. Elle sourit à Maïa, puis à Hermione, avant de se tourner vers Drago l'air songeur. "Drago...tu **savais** que Severus et moi allions être son parrain et sa marraine ?" demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le mot.

Les joues du sorcier blond se colorèrent légèrement, pendant que ses yeux rencontraient toute l'assistance à l'exception d'Hermione qui le fixait pour l'encourager. "Je...et bien oui," dit-il en soupirant. "Je l'ai su dès le jour de la naissance de Maïa. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons complètement oublié de vous le demander à tous les deux !" Il roula des yeux d'un air amusé en se reprochant intérieurement son étourderie.

Harry regarda attentivement Drago : "Mais Drago...est-ce que ça ne signifie pas que le plan d'Hermione va fonctionner ?" interrogea-t-il, une lueur sérieuse dans ses yeux verts. "Si tu as vu ce qui allait se passer après..."

Drago haussa les épaules et parut soudain très gêné "Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te fonder là-dessus, Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de faire à ce point confiance à mes prédictions, pas lorsqu'il y a autant en jeu !"

"Je lui ai dit d'avoir confiance en lui" intervint Hermione. "Il ne s'est jamais trompé jusque là, non ?"

"Hermione, je n'ai jamais vu Rhiannon dans ce rêve où Lucius te jetait de la tour de Quidditch ! Je ne pense pas que..."

"Quel rêve ?" demanda Lupin, alarmé. "Drago, tu as vraiment eu un rêve à propos de cela ?"

"Un rêve concernant ce que Lucius a fait ?" demanda Rogue, fronçant les sourcils pendant que son regard rencontrait celui de Dumbledore. Le Directeur regarda Drago à travers ses lunettes, inclinant légèrement la tête en prenant en compte cette nouvelle information.

"Oui, mais ça ne s'est pas passé exactement de la manière où je l'ai vu" répondit-il. "Le fait que j'ai vu le professeur Rogue et Rhiannon être les parrains de Maïa ne signifie pas que cela va se produire pour de vrai." Sa voix devenait tendue et hésitante tandis que les autres se mettaient aussitôt à débattre.

"Tu dois avoir confiance, Drago" dit Hermione en touchant sa joue d'un geste rassurant." Tu as dit que tu avais vu le fils de Rhiannon, donc est-ce que ça ne signifie pas qu'il va naître en bonne santé ?"

"Qu'avez-vous vu ?" demanda Remus d'une voix pressante.

"Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je ressentirais si je pensais que tout allait bien se passer, et que ce n'était finalement pas le cas ? Si le fils de Rhiannon mourrait parce qu'on risquait sa vie en se basant sur ce que j'ai vu et que ça ne marchait pas ?" protesta Drago en secouant la tête. "Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec un tel poids."

"Drago..."commença Harry.

"**STOP** **!**"

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers le lit où était allongée Rhiannon, le visage très pâle. Elle regarda alternativement Rogue et Dumbledore, puis Drago. "Est-ce que ça dérangerait quelqu'un de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Severus était tendu lui aussi, réalisant à sa grande horreur qu'entre le soulagement de la voir saine et sauve et les protestations du jeune sorcier, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la mettre au courant du plan qu'Hermione avait imaginé - le plan qui semblait être leur unique espoir, aussi risqué et dangereux qu'il était. Il ferma les yeux avec consternation, et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand il les rouvrit il la regarda dans les yeux, mais ses paroles étaient adressées à tous ceux qui les entouraient.

"Pouvez-vous nous laissez seuls quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Hermione se pencha pour récupérer Maïa, puis lança un regard attristé en direction de Rogue avant de suivre Drago. Tous se retirèrent prudemment en réalisant le choc qu'ils venaient de donner à leur amie.

Drago observa discrètement la scène pendant que Rogue parlait à Rhiannon. Il vit son visage devenir encore plus pâle, avant qu'elle ne pousse un gémissement et enfouisse son visage contre l'épaule du Professeur. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, la berçant doucement, tâchant de la réconforter, de lui expliquer pourquoi il fallait qu'ils prennent ce risque.

"Drago, à propos de ce rêve..."dit Dumbledore derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retourna pour rencontrer le regard bleu et paisible du Directeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il d'un air morne, tous ses doutes affluant de nouveau.

"La Divination n'est pas quelque chose d'exact, vous savez. Si vous avez vraiment eu une prémonition, ne doutez-pas de vous-même parce que ce que vous avez vu n'était pas le reflet parfait de ce qui s'est produit en réalité. Les détails changent à mesure que les circonstances changent " révéla le vieux sorcier. "Vous êtes un liseur d'âmes - ne mettez pas en doute vos capacités dans ce domaine juste parce que vous avez eu un rêve annonciateur qui n'était pas identique dans tous les détails. Beaucoup de sorciers ont des rêves prémonitoires - cela semble lié à la nature même de la magie. La difficulté réside dans le fait de différencier les rêves prémonitoires des rêves ordinaires."

"Vous ne pensez pas que ce rêve avait quelque chose à voir avec ma capacité à lire dans les autres personnes ?" demanda Drago surpris.

"Non, je ne le crois pas" déclara Dumbledore. "Il est important que vous ayez confiance en vous-même, que vous ayez confiance dans vos propres capacités. Cela peut faire toute la différence entre la réussite et l'échec."

Drago soupira. "C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Professeur."

"Je sais " répondit le Directeur, mais son regard s'éclaira. "Pensez simplement à l'énorme confiance qu'Hermione a en vous. Parfois la foi d'une personne est tout ce dont on a besoin" ajouta-t-il, en observant le Maître des Potions. "Il a confiance en vous, il ne serait jamais prêt à le reconnaître, mais il prend un grand risque parce qu'il a confiance en vous. Et la confiance de Severus Rogue n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère."

"J'espère que vous avez raison, professeur" répondit Drago, mais le bleu de ses yeux était encore obscurci par le doute.

"J'en suis convaincu" appuya fermement le Directeur.

Il y eut une rumeur à l'entrée de l'hôpital, et tous les regards convergèrent vers un Sirius Black aux vêtements déchirés et aux chaussures en loques, claudiquant péniblement, le visage déchiré par une balafre sanglante, tandis qu'il avançait le bras appuyé sur l'épaule de Narcissa Malefoy.

Remus qui était le plus proche se précipita au secours de son ami en lui permettant de s'appuyer sur sa propre épaule, soulageant de son fardeau une Narcissa livide - qui fut immédiatement entourée de son fils et sa belle-fille dévorés d'inquiétude. Harry accourut lui aussi pour aider Remus, et ils déposèrent Sirius sur le lit voisin, pendant que Severus retenait fermement Rhiannon pour l'empêcher de se lever et d'aller voir son frère.

Sirius tendit un sac soigneusement fermé à Harry, qui l'attrapa avec précaution. Les yeux verts du jeune sorcier se posèrent avec inquiétude sur son parrain, avant de revenir au sac. "Est-ce que tout va bien, Sirius ? Que s'est-il passé ?" interrogea-t-il.

"J'ai un cadeau pour Albus - j'ai juste eu un peu de mal à le faire rentrer dans le sac" répondit le sorcier aux cheveux noirs avec un rictus. Harry faillit échapper le sac en sentant quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur.

"Ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite, Harry ! - Je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit !" continua Sirius, puis il regarda derrière son filleul à l'endroit où se trouvait Rhiannon blottie dans les bras de Severus. "Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es réveillée, cervelle d'oiseau" dit-il doucement, avant que son regard s'assombrisse avec inquiétude. "Tu n'as rien ?"

Rhiannon approuva de la tête. "Non, je vais bien...et le bébé aussi" répondit-elle, puis elle avala péniblement sa salive, regardant de nouveau Severus avant de soupirer et de baisser les yeux.

"Sirius...qui est-ce ?" demanda Dumbledore, pendant que Madame Pomfresh accourait avec sa baguette, examinant son nouveau patient en secouant la tête avec consternation. Elle entreprit immédiatement de soigner les blessures, mais Sirius la remarqua à peine tandis qu'il regardait le Directeur avec un sourire triomphant.

"Peter Pettigrow."

Tout le monde dans la pièce se tut soudain, observant avec une horreur fascinée le sac que tenait toujours Harry. Harry lui-même dut lutter contre la soudaine tentation de laisser tomber le sac par terre, ou de le jeter au sol et de le piétiner sachant qu'il contenait l'homme qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort et provoqué leur mort - crime dont Pettigrow avait fait accuser Sirius.

"Albus...voulez-vous que j'aille chercher du Veritaserum ?"demanda Rogue, relâchant Rhiannon et se remettant debout.

"Je crois que c'est une excellente idée, Severus" approuva le Directeur, l'étincelle de son regard ayant complètement perdu sa bienveillance habituelle. Pendant que le Maître des Potions se précipitait vers la sortie, Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius. "Bon travail."

"Je ne suis pas le seul à complimenter" répondit le plus jeune sorcier, en regardant à l'endroit où Narcissa était assise, tenant sa petite-fille dans ses bras, entourée de Dargo et Hermione. "Si Narcissa ne m'avait pas désobéi en se faufilant derrière moi au lieu d'aller se mettre à l'abri lorsque Pettigrow s'est introduit dans la maison, je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est." Puis les yeux noirs revinrent à nouveau vers le Directeur. "J'ai pensé que vous voudriez l'interroger."

"Une pensée judicieuse, Sirius" dit le plus âgé des deux sorciers, et il se tourna vers Rogue qui revenait en courant.

"Harry ouvrira le sac" commanda Dumbledore. " Remus, vous et Sirius le forcerez à se métamorphoser. Drago, je veux que vous l'immobilisiez dès qu'il se sera transformé, et Severus lui administrera la potion. Après quoi...nous verrons ce que notre ami ici présent peut nous apprendre sur les intentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

**NDT** :

Il faut croire que Pettigrow s'est amélioré au contact de Voldemort car personnellement je ne lui aurais pas accordé l'ombre d'une chance face à Sirius...(pour info outre le mariage Ron/Hermione je n'ai jamais digéré la mort de Sirius)

Le prochain chapitre est particulièrement long - et à rebondissements- j'essaierai d'en publier une partie ce week-end. Merci à tous ceux, et à toutes celles, qui laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	34. Chapitre 39 - partie 1

**Chapitre 39 : La bataille des ténèbres et de la lumière**

Parés à agir suivant les instructions de Dumbledore, les quatre sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes et attendirent qu'Harry entrebâille la fermeture du sac. Maintenant le haut fermé avec sa main, le sorcier aux yeux verts inclina la prison de toile et expulsa le rat par terre, avant de bondir en arrière pour leur laisser le champs libre.

Un déluge de flammes bleues et blanches jaillit des baguettes de Sirius et de Remus, et la forme de Peter Pettigrow se matérialisa sur le plancher. "Immobulus !" retentit aussitôt la voix de Drago, et tout le monde dans la pièce regarda l'homme qui, après Voldemort lui-même, leur avait probablement causé plus de mal que n'importe qui au monde.

Sirius et Remus fixaient le visage de leur ancien ami avec un mépris révulsé, et la figure d'Harry s'altéra soudain de dégoût. Pettigrow gisait immobile sur le sol, mais tous pouvaient voir la terreur se refléter dans ses yeux tandis qu'il découvrait les visages de ses ravisseurs, les visages des personnes dont il avait ruiné les existences encore et toujours. Les visages qui le toisaient étaient dépourvus de pitié ou de compassion, à l'inverse tous étaient emprunts d'une volonté farouche. Les blessures de Pettigrow étaient beaucoup plus graves que celles que Sirius avait reçues - du sang maculait les manches de son maillot et les jambes de son pantalon, et ses deux yeux étaient à peine conscients. Il respirait frénétiquement, en proie à une terreur absolue, et tous voyaient qu'il s'attendait pleinement à mourir.

"Severus ?" Dumbledore fit un signe de tête en direction du Maître des Potions, qui sortit une fiole de cristal de sa robe et en ôta le capuchon. Renversant la tête du prisonnier, il fit précautionneusement couler trois gouttes de la potion transparente dans la bouche de l'homme, puis il recula.

"Maintenant Drago, si vous voulez bien rompre le sortilège, nous allons découvrir quelles informations monsieur Pettigrow peut nous donner" prononça le Directeur avec une froide détermination.

Le sorcier blond leva l'enchantement, et Pettigrow se releva, battant faiblement des paupières dans leur direction. Tous remarquaient à quel point il semblait mince et mal en point, mais quelque part personne n'était disposé à prendre son existence en pitié.

"Peter" dit Dumbledore avec fermeté. "Parlez-nous des plans de Voldemort."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va convoquer ses Mangemorts la nuit de la Nouvelle Lune, lorsque les forces magiques maléfiques sont à leur apogée. Voldemort s'affaiblit à mesure que l'enfant grandit, et la tentative de drainer les pouvoirs de Potter et de Granger à travers l'enfant n'a rien donné. Son échec l'a laissé très affaibli, incapable d'agir de nouveau avant un moment de grande intensité ténébreuse. Il utilisera les pouvoirs de ses Mangemorts pour se procurer assez de force pour absorber les pouvoirs de l'enfant, de Potter et de Granger, quelles que soient les protections qu'ils pourraient avoir utilisées - car plus Voldemort s'affaiblit, plus son lien se développe avec l'enfant."

"La nouvelle lune est pour demain" murmura Hermione hébétée. Elle s'était déplacée pour s'asseoir à côté de Rhiannon, lui tenant la main pendant qu'elles écoutaient Pettigrow.

"Que sait Voldemort nous concernant ?"

"Il sait que l'enfant se trouve d'une certaine manière sous protection, que d'une certaine manière Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose. La loyauté de Rogue est à nouveau remise en cause. Malefoy a rapporté que Rogue était en couple avec une femme - une femme dont l'allégeance est inconnue et qui porte son enfant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des soupçons à cause de cela, parce que Rogue ne lui en pas parlé, et parce qu'il semble vouloir le dissimuler à sa vue."

"Et concernant Lucius ?"

"Voldemort a senti la mort de de Lucius, il a senti sa terreur au dernier instant. Il a pu drainer quelques uns des pouvoirs de Lucius en lui, mais cela a duré trop peu de temps. Voldemort est très en colère de la mort de Lucius, car Lucius servait ses plans et était complètement loyal."

"Que faisais-tu au Manoir Malefoy ?" demanda Sirius derrière l'épaule de Dumbledore.

"On avait remis une Glace à l'Ennemi à Lucius, pour s'assurer de la loyauté de Rogue. J'étais en train de la chercher, pour terminer sa mission à sa place. Voldemort a besoin de Rogue, il a besoin de ses pouvoirs pour l'aider à drainer ceux de Potter. Mais nous devons être certains que Rogue n'a pas trahi. Je devais aussi contacter Drago Malefoy. Il est temps à présent qu'il prenne la place de son père au service de Voldemort, de sorte que Voldemort puisse recourir à lui dès demain."

"Que se passera-t-il si Rogue n'est pas loyal, et si Drago refuse la Marque des Ténèbres ?" interrogea Dumbledore, sous le regard attentif des autres sorciers.

"Voldemort devra renoncer à son plan. Il n'aura pas assez de force avec le peu de Mangemorts restants. Sa puissance sera perdue à jamais."

Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, et le visage de Rhiannon refléta soudain un espoir insensé. Mais Dumbledore leva la main, remettant tout commentaire à plus tard.

"Et qu'arrivera-t-il si Voldemort décide de renoncer à ses plans ?"

"Il brisera le cristal, en tuant l'enfant pour arrêter la fuite de ses pouvoirs."

"Non !" gémit Rhiannon, et Hermione passa son bras autour d'elle pendant que les autres sorciers se regardaient soudain figés d'horreur. Les poings de Rogue se serrèrent à ses côtés, et un éclair de rage traversa son visage. Il se souvenait avoir lui-même apporté ce cristal à Voldemort, en n'ayant aucune idée à l'époque qu'il déposait ainsi la vie de son propre fils entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**NDT : pas de mise à jour cette semaine mais il y aura une grosse suite samedi prochain.**


	35. Chapitre 39 - partie 2

"Qu'allons nous faire ?" interrogea Harry hébété, en parcourant les visages de ceux qui étaient devenus sa seconde famille. Il souffrait de les voir confrontés à ce péril atroce, il souffrait des horreurs que Voldemort pouvait infliger non seulement à lui mais à tous ceux qu'il aimait.

Dumbledore s'effondra sur une chaise, paressant soudain très vieux et très las. Tous les autres restaient debout sous le choc. C'était encore pire que ce à quoi ils avaient d'abord songé, car à présent ne rien faire entraînerait à coup sûr la mort du fils de Rogue. Les choix qui s'offraient à eux commençaient à devenir de plus en plus limités.

Un long moment passa dans un silence atterré, avant que Rogue ne prenne finalement la parole. "Je vais y aller et je vais récupérer le cristal" dit-il durement. "Je ne vais pas le laisser tuer mon fils, pas si j'ai une chance de l'en empêcher."

Rhiannon se tourna vers lui les yeux remplis de larmes.

"Non ! Severus, je pourrais vous perdre tous les deux !"

Sa voix était un cri d'agonie.

Il s'avança vers elle, et Hermione s'écarta pendant qu'il prenait Rhiannon dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui.

"J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre choix. Je ne peux pas rester là assis à ne rien faire. Il ne sait pas que je l'ai trahi, il ne sait pas qu'il s'agit en réalité de notre fils. Si j'arrive à endormir sa méfiance et à ce qu'il me fasse confiance, j'arriverais peut-être à m'approcher de lui suffisamment pour dérober le cristal et m'enfuir."

"J'irai avec vous" ajouta Drago, en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression horrifiée sur le visage d'Hermione. "Vous avez plus de chances de vous en sortir si nous nous y rendons tous les deux, au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelqu'un pour faire diversion."

"Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, Drago" dit doucement Dumbledore, et le sorcier blond se tourna vers lui, surpris. "Nous avons besoin de vous ici. Si ce cristal revêt une telle importance, Voldemort le tiendra caché jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait besoin pour commencer le rituel. Et si tel est le cas, vous, Harry et Rhiannon devez demeurer ici pour résister au sortilège du mieux possible."

"J'irai seul. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre risque sa vie" dit Rogue. "Nous pouvons remettre Pettigrow sur pieds, et modifier sa mémoire. Il pourrait dire à Voldemort que Drago ne pouvait pas venir - ou ne voulait pas."

Le Maître des Potions s'interrompit brusquement pendant qu'une pensée terrifiante lui venait à l'esprit.

"Comment se fait-il que Voldemort n'ait pas encore entendu parler de la défection de Drago ? S'il était mis au courant, alors il apprendrait aussi l'existence de Maïa, et tout l'édifice s'effondrerait d'un coup."

"Je me suis permis de prendre quelques précautions" révéla Dumbledore en souriant légèrement. "Sans mettre les étudiants au courant, j'ai fait retenir tous les hiboux quittant l'école depuis la mort de Lucius. Nous savons qu'il y a une fuite, et bien que je ne puisse pas lire le courrier, savoir qui a écrit à qui devrait très certainement suffire à trouver le coupable."

"Ah, très bonne idée" approuva Severus avec une satisfaction amère. "Donc aucun étudiant n'a pu écrire à ses parents...la nouvelle n'a pas encore franchi les murs de l'école."

"Je viendrai avec toi" dit soudain Remus. "En utilisant une potion de Polynectar, je peux me faire passer pour Drago."

"Non" protesta une voix ferme derrière le loup-garou, et Sirius posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami. "Mieux vaut que tu restes ici. Tes compétence de défense contre les forces du mal seront plus utiles à Poudlard, tu aideras à protéger Rhiannon, le bébé et Harry. Pour ce qui reste à accomplir, il faut quelqu'un qui sache se battre."

Les yeux noirs de l'animagus rencontrèrent Narcissa, qui pâlit en réalisant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Ses yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes, mais son regard tomba sur sa petite-fille - l'enfant que Rhiannon avait sauvée, l'enfant qui n'aurait pas pu vivre sans l'aide de Rogue. Puis son regard revint à Sirius, la bouche tordue sous la douleur - mais elle réalisait où était son devoir. Lentement, elle hocha la tête.

Sirius la considéra avec un sourire peiné, fier de la voir aussi courageuse, avant de se tourner vers Severus et Rhiannon. "Je vais y aller. J'utiliserai la potion de Polynectar comme l'a suggéré Remus, et je bénéficierai de l'avantage de la surprise si je me transforme. C'est ton fils, Severus...mais c'est aussi mon neveu. Le premier petit-enfant de ma mère. Elle me tuerait si je ne faisais rien" dit-il avec un sourire ironique. "Tu peux demander confirmation à Rhiannon - j'ai bien moins peur de Voldemort que de Bronwyn Black."

* * *

Remus, Dumbledore et Rhiannon utilisèrent plusieurs sortilèges pour effacer la mémoire de Pettigrow. Madame Pomfresh soigna toutes ses blessures apparentes, et Dumbledore trouva même une Glace à l'Ennemi pour remplacer celle que Lucius avait brisée dans sa chute. On astiqua Pettigrow, puis Remus et Harry l'emportèrent vers la forêt interdite, où Remus procéda à la réécriture de sa mémoire.

Queudver irait désormais rapporter à Voldemort que Rogue était complétement loyal, et que la mort de Lucius était le résultat d'un malencontreux accident au cours d'un match de Quidditch, où lors d'une tentative pour s'emparer d'Hermione, Lucius s'était à la place précipité lui-même dans le vide. Queudver irait également porter la nouvelle que Drago accompagnerait Rogue la nuit prochaine, pour recevoir la marque des Ténèbres et prendre la place de son père au service de Voldemort.

Après que Peter ait disparu, Harry et Remus reprirent le chemin de Poudlard. Le jeune sorcier jeta un regard au loup-garou, constatant l'absence de sourire sur son visage, mêlée au poids qui accablait ses épaules.

"Professeur Lupin..."

"Appelez-moi Remus, Harry, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Ou même Lunaire" soupira-t-il, regardant son jeune ami. "Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, Harry ?"

"Est-ce que vous pensez que ça va marcher ?" demanda-t-il, cherchant à se rassurer auprès du sorcier expérimenté qu'était Lupin, celui dont il tenait les capacités en si grande estime.

"C'est la seule chance que nous ayons" fit Remus d'un air sombre. "Nous nous battrons de notre mieux, et si nous échouons, au moins mourrons-nous en combattant."

"Nous ?" répéta Harry surpris.

"Nous tous, Harry. Je vais me joindre moi-aussi au lien qui vous unit à Voldemort. Sirius m'a demandé de vous protéger vous et Rhiannon, et c'est précisément ce que je vais faire."

Severus et Rhiannon quittèrent l'hôpital dans la soirée, et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Il éprouvait le besoin, pour cette nuit encore, de la tenir à ses côtés, de la serrer contre lui et de faire comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. Ils avançaient lentement dans les couloirs de l'école, son bras passé autour d'elle, car tous deux n'accordait désormais plus la moindre importance au fait d'être vus et à ce que l'on pourrait penser. Plusieurs étudiants s'arrêtèrent pour saluer joyeusement Rhiannon, et également pour jeter des regards interrogateurs en remarquant l'étreinte possessive du Maître des Potions.

Alors qu'ils passaient non loin de la Tour de Poufsouffle, ils s'arrêtèrent sous le portique où, des mois plus tôt, Severus l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la première fois et l'avait embrassée tandis qu'un déluge liquide s'abattait depuis le ciel d'été. Elle se tourna les lui, les yeux remplis d'une foule d'émotions y compris la peur et la tristesse, mais dominant tout il y avait la force de son amour pour lui. Repoussant les cheveux de jais sur ses joues, elle lui sourit prudemment, retenant ses larmes.

"Je veux que tu saches, Severus, que quoiqu'il advienne, je n'échangerais pas un seul instant avec toi pour l'or du monde" dit-elle d'une voix douce. "Je vais me battre pour toi et pour notre fils, mais même si nous échouons...je ne pourrais jamais éprouver le moindre regret pour ce que tu m'as apporté."

"Moi non plus je ne regrette rien," dit-il, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, la blottissant dans ses bras. Puis il fit un pas en arrière pour la contempler, caressant l'arrondi de son ventre avec sa main. "Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser battre. Nous gagnerons ce combat, peu importe le prix à payer. Je t'aime trop pour qu'il en soit autrement."

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Severus. Plus que ma propre vie" répondit-elle, et elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras, l'embrassant profondément. Il la souleva, et sourit de son air surpris pendant qu'il la transportait sur le reste du chemin à travers le hall, puis dans les escaliers jusqu'à leur appartement - désirant fiévreusement revivre leur première nuit ensembles dans toute sa glorieuse intensité.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua les étudiants qui les regardaient bouche-bée, pas plus que la présence de Pansy Parkinson. Son visage carlin était dévasté, et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes coupables.

* * *

Drago se réveilla au lever du jour en entendant Maïa s'agiter dans son berceau. Il se leva sans faire de bruit, et se pencha sur le côté du lit pour regarder sa fille. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts et elle semblait étonnée de voir le visage de son père apparaître soudain au-dessus d'elle. Puis ses yeux rirent de plaisir tandis qu'elle lui souriait, agitant ses petites mains au-dessus d'elle et capturant plusieurs mèches de cheveux blonds dans ses poings menus.

Maïa gloussa en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son père, et il rit à son tour en la regardant " Si tu tires trop fort dessus , tu devras t'expliquer avec ta mère, mon poussin. Elle aussi a tendance à apprécier mes cheveux" confia-t-il à son bébé. "En fait, elle les saisit de la même manière...mais pour une autre raison."

"Tu lui en dis plus que ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir" murmura Hermione d'une voix endormie, réprimant un bâillement.

"Vous ne tenez pas à ce que je révèle tous vos petits secrets, madame Malefoy" la taquina-t-il. Puis il poussa un gémissement. "Euh...Hermione...je suis un peu coincé, là. Elle refuse de me lâcher."

"Tu ne te plains pas quand c'est moi qui refuse de te lâcher" le taquina-t-elle en retour, puis elle se pencha pour regarder le berceau derrière lui. "Elle a dû prendre exemple sur moi, j'imagine - elle trouve ce qu'elle veut et elle met la main dessus." Elle parcourut le dos de Drago avec sa main. "Tu es sûr qu'elle ne veut pas te lâcher ?"

Il frissonna au contact de ses doigts, partagé entre la colère et le fou rire. "Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Prends pitié, Hermione. A moins que tu n'aies vraiment envie qu'elle m'arrache les cheveux !"

Elle déposa tendrement un baiser sur son épaule. "Chatouille-la sur le ventre, et elle te relâchera."

Il avança une main et chatouilla le petit ventre rebondi de Maïa. Maïa poussa un gazouillis ravi, battant des pieds et des mains - mais ses poings menus s'ouvrirent, libérant les cheveux captifs.

"Oh ! Qu'elle est forte !" constata Drago en massant sa touffe martyrisée, puis il se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux brillants. "Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu avais l'intention de faire avec moi" grogna-t-il, l'entourant dans ses bras d'un geste lascif et la positionnant sur le lit en-dessous de lui.

"Moi ? Rien du tout" protesta-t-elle d'une voix vertueuse, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis que les mains de Drago se déplaçaient sur ses côtés et qu'il commençait à la chatouiller. "Drago !"

A cet instant, Maïa se mit à pousser un cri de déplaisir, et Drago arrêta de la chatouiller. En soupirant, il pressa son front contre le sien. "Je vais t'avoir tout à l'heure, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper, tu le sais très bien !"

"Promis, promis" dit-elle, pendant qu'il roulait sur le côté, tendant les bras pour cueillir Maïa et la déposer contre la poitrine d'Hermione. Hermione câlina et berça son bébé, pendant que Drago la regardait avec une expression attendrie.

"Hermione..." fit-il soudain, et elle leva les yeux vers lui, intriguée.

"Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Je me demandais simplement...si je perdais mes pouvoirs...et que je devenais un Moldu...est-ce que tu voudrais toujours te marier avec moi ?"

Elle le regarda avec surprise. "Drago ! Bien sur que je le voudrais ! Je t'épouse toi, pas ta magie, ni ton titre. Juste toi." Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. "Tu n'as pas fait un autre rêve, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non" soupira-t-il. "Je suis juste inquiet pour la nuit prochaine."

"Moi aussi" dit-elle, et elle tendit la main pour recoiffer les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. "Mais je crois que tout va bien se passer."

"Est-ce que tu as eu un rêve ?" interrogea-t-il en souriant.

"Non" dit-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire, avec tant d'amour et de confiance qu'il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. "J'ai juste confiance en toi - et je serai là moi aussi."

"Hermione..." fit-il, secouant la tête pour protester.

"Drago, je dois le faire. Souviens-toi des vœux que nous avons prononcés. Nous devons tout partager. Et que je sois damnée, Drago Malefoy, si je romps cet engagement à cause de Voldemort !"

* * *

Dumbledore avait choisi l'infirmerie comme le meilleur endroit pour organiser la défense. Madame Pomfresh serait immédiatement disponible, et il y avait des murs de protections déjà en place. Et, peut-être plus important encore, il y avait le Portoloin. Madame Pomfresh le remit au professeur Rogue, les yeux pensifs.

"Je compte sur vous pour me le rapporter, Severus" dit-elle sobrement. "Ces Portoloins ont de la valeur, vous savez."

"Je ferai de mon mieux pour me plier à vos désirs, Poppy" prononça-t-il avec une grave courtoisie, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent pendant que la Médicomage, qu'il avait connue depuis son enfance, l'embrassait rapidement, avant de se tourner pour embrasser Sirius Black. Puis elle se précipita dans son bureau.

Tout le monde s'était réuni après le dîner, attendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se manifeste et convoque Severus et Sirius auprès de lui. Après une brève tentative pour faire la conversation, tous décidèrent de s'asseoir, perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Les couples se regroupèrent ensembles, et Dumbledore demeura seul, figé dans une attitude exceptionnelle par la tension qu'elle trahissait.

Finalement, Severus se raidit lorsque la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras commença à noircir, et tous le regardèrent remplis d'angoisse quand il se leva. "C'est l'heure", dit-il.

Sirius enlaça gentiment sa sœur. "Fais bien attention, cervelle d'oiseau, et je ramènerai ton homme à la maison."

"Tu ferais bien, haleine de chien, et tu as intérêt à être de retour toi aussi, compris ?" répliqua-t-elle.

Harry serra la main de Sirius et étreignit son parrain, puis Remus fit un pas en avant, donnant une claque dans le dos de son ami et lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille - ce qui fit légèrement sourire le sorcier aux cheveux noirs. Drago lui serra également la main, et Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue. Dumbledore pressa la main de l'animagus.

"Nous attendrons ici, Sirius" dit le vieux sorcier, avant de s'effacer pour laisser Narcissa l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Severus serra de même la main de tout le monde, mais fut surpris quand Drago l'étreignit brièvement, avant de reculer. Hermione l'étreignit profondément et l'embrassa sur la joue, les yeux remplis de larmes. Puis Albus s'avança pour l'étreindre à son tour."J'ai confiance en vous, Severus- comme je l'ai toujours fait. Nous veillerons sur votre famille jusqu'à vous soyez de retour" assura le Directeur.

Enfin, Rhiannon lui fit un baiser d'adieu, pendant que Sirius et Narcissa échangeaient leurs dernières paroles. La sorcière bonde murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius, et il se recula pour la contempler, stupéfait, avant de la presser une dernière fois contre lui.

"Nous devons partir, à présent" dit Severus, et il repoussa gentiment Rhiannon de sa poitrine. "Nous serons bientôt de retour."

Puis tout le monde regarda Severus et Sirius franchir le seuil de l'hôpital, accompagnés par une ultime salve d'adieux.

"Bien, Mesdames et Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps de commencer nos préparatifs" annonça Dumbledore. "Allons donner à Voldemort une surprise qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier."

* * *

Severus et Sirius quittèrent la pelouse, s'enfonçant dans la Forêt Interdite.

"Tu sais, Severus, je croyais comprendre les femmes, mais je me trompais" dit Sirius en soupirant.

"Ah ?" interrogea Rogue, le regard intrigué.

"Oui...une femme complètement folle m'avait promis qu'elle se marierait avec moi, mais quand je lui ai dit que je voulais que la cérémonie se déroule avant cette sympathique petite promenade, elle a dit non ! Elle a dit que je devais revenir à la maison si je voulais me marier avec elle !" fit l'animagus en secouant la tête.

"Ce doit être un réflexe de femelle" dit Severus, esquissant un sourire plein d'ironie. "Ta sœur m'a dit la même chose."

"Les femmes..." dit Sirius en secouant la tête. Puis il sortit une fiole et plusieurs brins de cheveux dorés. "Prêt, Severus ?"

"Quand tu veux" répondit Rogue. Sirius plongea les cheveux dans la potion, et avala le contenu du flacon en faisant la grimace. En peu de temps, le sorcier aux cheveux de jais s'était transformé en une copie parfaite de Drago Malefoy.

"Allons-y" lança Sirius avec résolution, et Severus posa la main sur son épaule. Puis les deux sorciers disparurent, laissant la forêt interdite déserte et silencieuse.

* * *

Rhiannon s'allongea sur l'un des lits, pendant qu'Hermione remettait Maïa à Narcissa. "Veillez sur elle, s'il vous plaît...il faut que j'aide Drago," dit-elle doucement, et Narcissa hocha la tête, prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle soupçonnait qu'Hermione lui avait confié le bébé autant pour l'aider à oublier le danger que courrait Sirius que pour toute autre raison, mais elle était très reconnaissante à sa belle-fille de son attention.

Drago s'assit sur une chaise, souriant avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable. Sa baguette sortie, Remus était en train de murmurer quelques incantations protectrices, auxquelles Dumbledore ajouta ses propres sortilèges. Harry prit une autre chaise pour s'installer à côté de Drago, et il sourit à la sorcière aux cheveux de jais.

"Tout va bien se passer, Rhiannon" dit le Survivant. "Si quelqu'un peut y arriver ce ne peut être que le professeur Rogue et Sirius."

"Je sais, Harry" dit-elle doucement, mais l'inquiétude ne quittait pas ses yeux.

Hermione s'assit sur la place libre à côté de Drago, sa baguette sortie et prête à agir au cas où il aurait besoin d'elle. Finalement, Remus s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. "Nous sommes prêts, Drago" déclara le loup-garou.

Drago regarda Rhiannon, en se balançant mal à l'aise. L'animagus lui sourit d'un air rassurant, et lui tendit sa baguette. "Je sais, Drago. Nous sommes tous effrayés. Tout va bien" dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il plaça sa main sur elle, sentant qu'Hermione agrippait son épaule pour le soutenir, sentant son amour extraordinaire et la foi aveugle qu'elle plaçait en lui. Rhiannon conduisit la main de Drago sur son abdomen, et Drago ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Harry posa sa main sur la deuxième épaule de Drago, fermant les yeux à son tour, et Remus se rapprocha, prenant la main de Rhiannon dans la sienne, souriant à la sorcière aux yeux violets.

Dumbledore s'assit près de Narcissa, qui regardait le petit groupe autour du lit en se mordant les lèvres.

"Que faisons-nous à présent ?" demanda la sorcière blonde, câlinant sa petite-fille et se balançant sur sa chaise. Dumbledore plaça une main apaisante sur son bras et lui sourit.

"Nous attendons. Et nous gardons espoir." (1)

* * *

Severus et Sirius s'avancèrent rapidement vers le feu qui brûlait devant eux. "Contente-toi simplement de suivre mes instructions" murmura Severus. "Et n'oublie pas de baisser les yeux et de parler avec déférence."

"D'accord" convint Sirius d'une voix sourde, monocorde. Il était anxieux à l'idée que cette nuit pouvait s'achever par la destruction du monstre qui avait, par l'entremise de Lucius, infligé toutes ces années de souffrance à Narcissa et causé la mort de tant de ses amis.

Pendant qu'ils approchaient, ils pouvaient voir plusieurs visages masqués réunis autour du feu, incluant un qui se tenait à l'écart, Peter Pettigrow à ses côtés. Puis le visage se retourna, et Lord Voldemort les regarda, ses yeux rouges irradiant la même lueur incandescente que celle du brasier.

(1) : Attendre et espérer...il semblerait que Dumbledore ait fréquenté le comte de Monte-Cristo ! (NDT)

A suivre, en attendant je vous laisse en compagnie de Voldemort...soyez sages !


	36. Chapitre 39 - partie 3

"Severus, mon serviteur" prononça le visage d'un blanc squelettique, d'une voix hautaine et glaciale. "Tu me prouves à nouveau ta loyauté, malgré ce que tes détracteurs disent de toi" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parcourut le cercle des Mangemorts aux visages revêtus d'une cagoule. Puis ses yeux se détournèrent de Rogue pour regarder Sirius, qui se tenait à ses côtés sous l'apparence de Drago Malefoy.

"Drago, mon cher enfant. Ton père a longtemps attendu le jour où tu me rejoindrais à ton tour, apportant une troisième génération de Malefoy à mon service...Hélas, cela ne devait pas être. Mais il est mort sous mes ordres, en accomplissant ma volonté...c'est pourquoi son honneur te revient. Sois aussi fidèle à mon service que l'était Lucius, et tu recevras la gloire qui aurait dû être la sienne."

"Merci, my Lord" répondit Sirius d'une voix faible, baissant les yeux et inclinant la tête avec déférence, en étouffant le grognement qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge.

"Approche, Drago...il faut que tu reçoives ma Marque."

Forçant ses pieds réticents à se mouvoir, Sirius s'approcha de Voldemort. Il souleva son bras gauche, retirant la manche de sa robe pour dénuder son bras pendant que Voldemort sortait sa baguette. Il commença à chanter dans une langue que Sirius ne reconnut pas, puis il toucha son avant-bras avec sa baguette.

Sirius serra les lèvres contre le hurlement de douleur qui menaçait de s'enfuir de sa gorge, et contre l'horrible sensation de souillure qui s'abattait sur lui en sentant son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendre forme. Heureusement, sa volonté était encore plus forte - les années à Azkaban avaient procuré à Sirius Black une détermination dont bien peu d'hommes étaient capables.

Voldemort leva sa baguette, et Sirius fit un pas en arrière, jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur la flétrissure que la Marque des Ténèbres laissait sur sa peau. Si tout marchait comme prévu, dans très peu de temps la Marque elle-même serait dépourvue de signification - et il sourit avec une sombre résolution.

"Impressionnant, jeune Malefoy" dit Voldemort, une pointe de surprise dans sa voix glaciale. Les yeux rouges se tournèrent vers Rogue. "Très impressionnant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune recevoir ma Marque et ne pas crier. En vérité, Severus ici présent est le seul à en avoir fait autant."

"Merci, my Lord" prononça à nouveau Sirius.

"A présent, mes serviteurs, nous avons une tâche à accomplir cette nuit. Vous allez ouvrir vos esprits au mien, et à travers vous, je vaincrai Harry Potter une fois pour toute !" dit-il, son regard s'embrasant. "Queudver, commence les préparatifs !"

Pettigrow les rassembla et leur fit former un cercle. "Joignez vos mains" ordonna le sorcier en se plaçant à côté de Rogue. Ils obéirent, puis Queudver tendit sa main d'argent au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui la saisit de ses doigts d'une longueur surnaturelle. Voldemort plongea son autre main dans sa robe, et en retira quelque chose, qu'il maintint dans sa paume. Severus vacilla, tandis que la lueur du feu se réverbérait dans le saphir bleu que contenait le cœur du cristal - et le cristal lui-même commença à luire dangereusement.

"Ouvrez vos esprits au mien" commanda Lord Voldemort, et les Mangemorts fermèrent leurs yeux, obéissant...exceptés deux d'entre eux, qui échangèrent un regard. Severus se prépara à lâcher la main de Queudver, voulant sortir sa baguette...mais il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il en était incapable. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait lâcher la main de Sirius qu'il tenait dans son autre bras. Ils étaient tous immobilisés ensembles, une éruption de magie parcourant le cercle, faisant se dresser l'échine de tous les les participants, des exclamations de surprises sortant d'une douzaine de gorges - pendant que Voldemort entonnait son chant.

* * *

Drago sentit tout le monde ouvrir son esprit au sien Il sentit les liens qui les unissaient tous, le premier d'entre eux étant celui du fils de Rhiannon. Et ce contact ténu avec l'enfant encore à naître lui procura sa première montée d'espoir...il ne connaîtrait sûrement pas le nom de l'enfant si celui-ci ne devait pas survivre ?

Il sentit le contentement de l'enfant, puis il sentit un sentiment proche de la surprise quand il libéra le jeune esprit encore en devenir. Il sentit que Rhiannon était là, une douce présence qu'il ressentait comme un halo de lumière violette, couvrant son enfant avec un sentiment protecteur. Et de l'autre côté se trouvait Hermione, encore plus palpable, comme un rayon de soleil doré qui le nourrissait de sa chaleur. Et Harry - une présence forte, verte et rassurante. Puis il sentit Remus Lupin, et il pouvait éprouver la puissance de l'aura d'ambre autour du loup-garou, résolument engagé aux côtés d'Harry et de Rhiannon.

Il était surpris de sentir la présence diffuse d'autres personnes à travers les contacts physiques qu'il maintenait avec leur petit groupe. Rogue et Sirius étaient deux lueurs argentées derrière Rhiannon, reliés à elle et à son enfant. Et il sentit aussi sa mère, une douce lueur bleue, et l'éclat de Maïa, un feu follet entre lui et Hermione. Et aussi une autre présence derrière Remus...

Puis il hoqueta, percevant soudain l'intrusion répétée d'une force rouge, terrifiante, concentrée sur l'enfant, et sur Rogue et Rhiannon. Tout en maintenant les yeux fermés, Drago cria fermement "Maintenant, Harry !"

La présence émeraude d'Harry se mit à briller avec détermination, cherchant à l'aveugle la direction de leur ennemi, et Drago la dirigea contre la force rouge de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Severus luttait contre l'aspiration de ses pouvoirs, mais il sentait tout s'enfuir de lui pendant que le drain de Voldemort gagnait en intensité. Il jeta un regard à Sirius, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'alarme en constatant que le drain de leurs pouvoirs était assez puissant pour aspirer jusqu'à la magie contenue dans la potion de Polynectar, rendant peu à peu au sorcier aux cheveux noirs son aspect habituel, ses yeux sombres se plissant de haine pendant qu'il regardait Voldemort.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout, pensa-t-il durement, serrant les mâchoires et essayant de desserrer l'étau que la main de Sirius formait avec la sienne. Il vit que l'autre sorcier tentait de le libérer, mais sans y parvenir. Tous deux se regardèrent avec une frustration mêlée de colère, avant de reporter à nouveau leur attention sur Voldemort, dont le chant s'amplifiait - et Severus gémit à haute voix en voyant le cristal devenir encore plus aveuglant, sa couleur commençant à changer du bleu vers le blanc.

* * *

Drago perçut l'affrontement entre les deux forces rouges et vertes, et il se concentra sur les autres qui restaient derrière Harry, et qui commençaient à aspirer la présence rouge de leur côté. Mais ils rencontraient une très forte résistance, et Drago hoqueta, sentant la main d'Hermione s'enfoncer dans son épaule pendant qu'ils étaient soudainement attirés dans la direction de Voldemort, leurs pouvoirs s'enfuyant comme une vague pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago maîtrisa sa soudaine horreur, alors qu'au centre de la lumière rouge apparaissaient soudain les yeux malveillants, les horribles yeux de braise qui hantaient ses cauchemars d'enfant, les yeux grisés par la victoire alors qu'il les aspiraient tous vers son esprit, un rire triomphant faisant écho à son irrésistible et monstrueuse attraction.

Et en regardant les yeux, Drago Malefoy perçut le goût amer, le goût désespéré de la défaite - et il réalisa soudainement qu'ils allaient perdre la partie.

* * *

"Factorem Vitae !" entonna Voldemort, et Rogue perçut que la magie devenait encore plus forte, et il restait totalement démuni face au sortilège qui les emprisonnait. Une vague de désespoir le submergea, et il ferma les yeux, exprimant une dernière pensée pour Rhiannon, espérant qu'elle lui pardonnerait ne pas avoir su la protéger elle et leur enfant.

Un grondement déchira soudain l'air, et sa main droite se retrouva tout à coup à tenir une masse dénuée de doigt et recouverte de fourrure, qui échappa à son étreinte avant de bondir pour briser le cercle. Severus ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits, regardant à côté de lui- là où la forme animale de Patmol s'était soudain matérialisée. Des crocs d'ivoires tranchants et acérés scintillèrent soudain sous la lueur du feu, et l'imposante masse se rua en avant, atteignant instantanément sa cible - la gorge de Peter Pettigrow.

* * *

"Tirez plus fort !" hurla Drago, sans savoir s'il parlait à voix haute ou s'il pensait juste de toutes les fibres de son être. La force qui les aspirait vers les yeux rouges avait gagné en intensité et il poussa un gémissement, sentant le corps de Rhiannon s'arquer sous sa main pendant que son enfant se mettait soudain à réagir à la terrible aspiration, l'esprit du bébé rejetant toutes les présences inconnues pris d'une panique terrifiée.

Drago tenta de lui fournir un peu de réconfort, utilisant une partie du lien pour calmer le bébé - si l'enfant devait mourir, au moins ne mourrait-il pas déchiré par la peur, pria très fort Drago, et au moins le visage du Seigneur de Ténèbres ne serait pas le seul qu'il ait jamais vu.

Soudain, le drain provenant des yeux rouges s'affaiblit sensiblement, et Drago éprouva un éclair d'espoir. Rogue et Sirius devaient avoir fait quelque chose, car la force qui soutenait Voldemort était presque réduite à néant. Il cria à nouveau, pressant les sorciers à ses côtés de tirer de toutes leurs forces, concentrant toute l'énergie sur Harry, qui eut un brusque hoquet quand le pouvoir afflua de nouveau dans son esprit.

"**MERLIN, ASPIRE-LE, HARRY** !" hurla Drago, et le Survivant répondit encore une fois à son appel, aspirant irrésistiblement la présence rouge dans leur direction - et Drago sourit en voyant les yeux de braise de victorieux devenir terrifiés.

* * *

Patmol frappa Queudver avec une force irrésistible - une force telle Rogue ressentit l'impact tout le long de son bras, et fut projeté au sol pendant que Pettigrow s'effondrait sous l'assaut. Mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le cristal que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait toujours dans les mains.

Voldemort restait seul à présent, le cristal étant devenu complètement blanc. Severus éprouva une bouffée de soulagement - en remarquant que Voldemort tenait toujours le bras magique de Queudver...mais le bras lui n'était plus attaché à Queudver. (1) Se remettant sur ses pieds, il tira sa baguette en entendant les autres Magemorts se débattre dans une totale confusion. Il s'avança vers Voldemort et regarda dans les yeux terrifiés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Impero !" cria Severus Rogue, et il vit Voldemort se raidir. "Donne-moi le cristal!"

Lentement, la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'abaissa contre sa volonté en direction de Severus. Les yeux rouges étincelèrent de haine, et la bouche s'étira en un grognement de rage tandis que la main surnaturelle s'ouvrait, relâchant le cristal dans la paume ouverte de Rogue. Severus referma ses doigts autour du cristal avec précaution mais d'un geste ferme. Mais il fronça soudain les sourcils...le cristal continuait de briller, même alors que Voldemort ne le tenait plus dans sa main. Il battit prudemment en retraite, sans lâcher sa baguette, et regarda vers l'endroit où se tenait Patmol, grondant face à plusieurs Mangemorts.

"Vous tous ! Lâchez vos baguettes, ou je tue Voldemort !" lança Severus. Les figures masquées se regardèrent avec hésitation, mais aucun n'avait le courage d'affronter la tournure imprévue que prenaient les événements - d'abord la mort de Lucius et de Pettirgow, et maintenant Rogue qui n'était plus dans leur camp, c'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter. Toutes les mains laissèrent échapper leur baguette, et Patmol se rapprocha de Rogue, se métamorphosant à nouveau sous la forme de Sirius - un Sirius maculé de sang, au sourire figé, qui sortit sa baguette.

"Je vais le tuer à présent" dit Sirius, et il tressaillit de surprise en voyant Rogue secouer la tête.

"Tu ne peux pas...je ne peux pas non plus. Le cristal est toujours en train de luire...si tu le tues, je ne sais pas ce qu'il arrivera à mon fils" exposa Rogue, la voix à l'agonie, désirant de tout son cœur mettre fin aux jours du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais pas au prix de la vie de son propre fils. "Pétrifie les Mangemorts, et partons d'ici"

"Tu ne veux pas les tuer ?" demanda Sirius surpris.

"Bien sûr que je voudrais les voir morts. Mais je les connais tous jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux...et ils s'en souviendront" dit-il durement. "Assure-toi juste qu'ils ne puissent pas aider Voldemort pendant un moment. Après quoi nous reviendrons à Poudlard, pour savoir si Harry et Drago ont réussi à mener à bien leur mission."

(1) : comme quoi Sirius n'aurait pas dû s'encombrer d'une baguette la première fois...(NDT)

* * *

Harry se concentra de toute ses forces, instaurant un drain mental à l'aveugle, en comptant sur Drago pour le diriger et lui donner une forme cohérente. Ce que fit le sorcier blond, focalisant l'énergie pour aspirer la force rouge de Voldemort, luttant férocement pour l'attirer à l'intérieur de leur lien. Ils poussèrent tous un gémissement en percevant le combat mental qui se déroulait dans leurs esprits, l'irruption de pouvoirs qui demeuraient invisibles à leurs yeux.

Bien qu'il penchât à présent de leur côté, le drain s'écoulait de manière terriblement lente, et Drago commença à transpirer, sentant que ses bras se mettaient à trembler. Il sentit la main d'Hermione secouer convulsivement son épaule, et aussi celle d'Harry... et Rhiannon tressauta violemment sur le lit en se battant pour protéger son fils, ses doigts se crispant autour de la main de Remus.

Ils entendirent soudain un bruit dans le monde physique, mais cela ne parvint presque pas à la conscience de Drago, alors que dans un cri déchirant Voldemort était finalement balayé comme un fétu, ses pouvoirs les traversant tous avant de s'engouffrer dans l'esprit d'Harry.

"Arrête, Harry ! **Arrête MAINTENANT** !" hurla Drago, percevant que le drain issu du sorcier aux yeux verts était devenu si fort et si puissant qu'il les mettait tous en danger, exactement comme Remus l'avait envisagé. Drago tenta de dégager son bras de l'étreinte d'Harry, mais les doigts de l'autre sorcier, crispés à l'extrême , s'agrippèrent à son épaule. Drago sentit avec horreur qu'Harry allait aspirer tous leurs pouvoirs...

Et soudain il fut libéré, le souffle coupé tandis qu'Harry se trouvait repoussé loin de lui. Il sentit les autres reculer, pendant que le reste de l'énergie magique issue de Voldemort, qui n'avait pas été capturée par Harry, se déversait sur leur petit groupe. Il chercha frénétiquement la présence d'Hermione, et s'aperçut que le flamboiement d'or rayonnait encore plus que de coutume, et que l'ambre de Remus se mettait également à luire d'un éclat plus vif, de même que le violet de Rhiannon...et, avec un soupir de soulagement, il vit la lueur nacrée provenant du fils de Rogue et de Rhiannon manifester une grande confusion mais libérée de toute trace de peur.

En soupirant, Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentant la main d'Hermione se détendre sur son épaule, et Rhiannon s'effondrer sur son lit, pleurant de soulagement. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de voir Patmol assis sur la poitrine d'Harry, et les yeux verts du Survivant se tournèrent vers son parrain, bouleversés par ce qui venait de se produire.

Sirius se dégagea d'Harry, reprenant sa forme humaine, et sourit au Survivant en lui tendant la main. Harry la saisit, et Sirius l'aida à se relever. Puis l'animagus manqua d'être projeté par terre à son tour lorsque Narcissa - qui avait remis Maïa à un Dumbledore rayonnant - se précipita à sa rencontre, se jetant dans ses bras en arborant un sourire radieux sur son beau visage.

Severus marcha jusqu'au lit où était allongée Rhiannon, tandis que Remus se levait, souriant sans retenue avant de lui céder la place. Rhiannon se redressa, lui tendant les bras pendant que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il se glissa sur le lit à côté du sien, la blottissant contre lui, une de ses mains cherchant par réflexe la courbe que dessinait son fils sur son corps. Il frissonna, et il poussa un soupir pendant que ses bras l'enlaçaient avec ferveur, et qu'ils se tenaient très forts l'un et l'autre.

Hermione se leva, puis se tourna et s'assit sur les genoux de Drago, étouffant son visage sous les baisers et les éclats de rire.

"Je t'avais dit que tu en étais capable" lui sourit-elle, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

"Je suis heureux que tu crois en moi à ce point " répondit-il quand elle se retira à bout de souffle, et il lui renvoya son sourire.

"Drago ?" lança une voix profonde, et il regarda à côté de lui pour voir le professeur Rogue qui lui souriait - un sourire plein de joie que Drago n'avait jamais vu sur le visage renfrogné du Maître des Potions.

"Oui, Professeur ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je crois que nous pouvons considérer toute dette que vous pourriez avoir contractée envers nous comme remboursée dans son intégralité" dit Rogue, son regard tombant sur le visage rayonnant de Rhiannon. Drago hocha la tête en reconnaissance.

"Et", continua le Professeur, haussant un sourcil noir dans sa direction. "Je me demandais si vous me feriez l'honneur d'être mon témoin lors de mon mariage ?"

"Professeur, ce serait un honneur que je serais infiniment heureux d'accepter" répondit le sorcier blond, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, et dorlotant Hermione contre lui.


	37. Chapitre 40 - partie 1

**Chapitre 40 : un rêve dans un rêve**

Sirius sourit à Narcissa quand elle finit par le lâcher pour reprendre son souffle.

"Et bien, après 20 ans passés sans pouvoir m'embrasser, il semblerait que tu n'en aies jamais assez, femme"

"Absolument" soupira-t-elle, se blottissant contre lui. Elle aperçut Remus qui leur souriait, et lui sourit en retour.

"Severus !" s'écria soudain Rhiannon, et tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna surpris par son ton bouleversé. "Ton bras !"

Abasourdi, le Maître des Potions regarda son bras gauche, là où Rhiannon pointait du doigt. La Marque des Ténèbres, le symbole rouge et luisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, était devenue invisible sur sa peau pâle. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius, levant son bras pour montrer qu'il avait retrouvé son aspect original. Stupéfait, l'animagus regarda son propre bras, qui ne présentait plus non plus la moindre trace de marque.

"Est-ce que ça signifie ce que je pense ?" interrogea Sirius. "Aurais-je bien eu la plus courte carrière de Mangemort de toute l'histoire ?"

"Il semblerait" dit Rogue, souriant, son regard se portant vers un Albus Dumbledore rayonnant.

Harry bondit de joie, battant des mains vers Drago et Hermione.

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire...**ENFIN ! **après tout ce que nous avons enduré...c'est fini pour de bon !" dit-il, la voix remplie d'émerveillement.

"Nous sommes libres !" lança Hermione en éclatant de rire, pressant fortement Drago contre elle.

"Je crois que tout cela mérite une cérémonie" dit le Directeur en les observant tous, le regard pétillant. "Ou peut-être même deux" corrigea-t-il, son regard se tournant vers Narcissa, encore en train d'embrasser Sirius.

A la fin de la semaine, Poudlard était en effervescence, de nombreuses rumeurs rapportant que quelque chose d'énorme s'était produit, mais personne ne semblait pouvoir fournir de détails. On voyait aller et venir à toutes heures des membres variés du Ministère de la Magie, et Harry, Drago, et Hermione, étaient fréquemment appelés pendant les cours, convoqués par le Directeur. Au début la rumeur voulait que ce soit en rapport avec la mort de Lucius Malefoy, mais plus le temps passait plus la rumeur prenait de l'importance - mais conformément aux ordres de Dumbledore, aucun de ceux qui étaient impliqués ne révélait quoique ce soit. Le retour de Remus Lupin fut accueilli avec joie par la majorité des étudiants, auprès desquels il bénéficiait d'une forte popularité. Le loup-garou semblait dans son élément - il était un professeur-né, et authentiquement préoccupé par les devoirs de sa charge. Il reprit les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, assurant aux étudiants que le professeur Chernaya, qui avait repris conscience, prenait un congé pour mener à bien son complet rétablissement.

L'atmosphère était envahie de spéculations, particulièrement après la démonstration d'affection publique et sans équivoque impliquant le professeur Rogue et le professeur Chernaya. Néanmoins, aucun de ceux qui avaient cours de potions cette semaine - c'est à dire à peu près toute l'école - n'eut l'audace d'interroger le professeur Rogue à ce sujet. Les regards spéculatifs des étudiants constituaient néanmoins une source d'amusement secret pour le Maître des Potions, qui fronçait moins fréquemment les sourcils à présent qu'il était soulagé de l'énorme fardeau qui pesait sur son passé.

Drago et Hermione, néanmoins, faisaient l'objet de beaucoup de commentaires et de questions ouvertes, particulièrement depuis que la belle Narcissa Malefoy - de toute évidence heureuse malgré la mort de son mari - s'était établie à l'école, promenant sa petite fille dans le parc pendant que Drago et Hermione étaient en classe. Hermione était inondée de questions sur la façon dont ils avaient réussi à conserver le secret pendant aussi longtemps.

"Ce n'était pas facile !" se bornait-elle à répondre en riant. Elle avait déjà oublié la plupart du chagrin que lui avait causé les mois passés à dissimuler la vérité, maintenant qu'elle et Drago pouvaient s'aimer autant qu'ils le désiraient au vu de tous. Tous ses rêves s'étaient accomplis - pouvoir marcher avec lui ouvertement, en se tenant la main, vivre "normalement" - et cela la rendait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Finalement, au cours du dîner du vendredi, Dumbledore se leva après l'arrivée des professeurs mais avant que le repas n'ait commencé, levant la main pour réclamer le silence.

"Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de rumeurs en circulation, certaines plus proches de la vérité que d'autres. Je peux désormais vous mettre tous au courant, avec la permission du ministère de la Magie, et avant que la Gazette du Sorcier n'annonce la nouvelle demain matin...j'ai la grande satisfaction de vous confirmer que Lord Voldemort...est mort."

Un silence stupéfait accueillit cette déclaration, avant que la grande majorité des étudiants n'éclate en liesse sans retenue. Les cris de joie se mirent à retentir de plus en plus forts, particulièrement parmi les étudiants plus âgés, ceux qui avaient le plus redouté une guerre qui paressait chaque jour imminente. La première explosion de joie passée, il y eut de nombreux cris de "Comment ? Qui l'a fait ?" provenant du parterre des étudiants, et le Directeur leva à nouveau la main.

"Plusieurs personnes y ont contribué, et toutes sans exception ont joué un rôle capital dans la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout d'abord, laissez-moi mentionner que la première d'entre eux a été Sirius Black - qui a à présent été absous de toutes les charges pesant contre lui. Le Ministère de la Magie présentera des excuses officielles à monsieur Black." Des acclamations retentirent à nouveau en apprenant la nouvelle, tout spécialement du côté de la table des Gryffondors.

"Ensuite, les professeurs Chernaya, Rogue, Lupin et Hermione Malefoy", sourit Dumbledore en faisant usage du nom de la mariée, "ont joué un grand rôle en prêtant leurs pouvoirs aux deux personnes qui ont le plus contribué à la défaite de Voldemort...Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter !"

Tous les visages se retournèrent pour regarder Drago et Harry, assis à la table des Gryffondors, et les exclamations qui s'élevèrent menacèrent de faire s'écrouler les fondations de la Grande Salle, tandis que les étudiants de Poudlard en liesse célébraient le triomphe de leurs héros sur les forces des ténèbres.

* * *

Le jour qui suivait était le jour de l'Equinoxe, le premier jour du printemps, le jour où selon la tradition les forces des Ténèbres étaient dépassées par celles de la Lumière. C'était également un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard…et le jour où Severus Rogue devait épouser Rhiannon Black.

Ils avaient choisi la Grande Salle, où le soleil laissait généreusement pénétrer ses rayons à travers les vitres polies, dessinant des arcs-en-ciel prismatiques dans l'air des lieux. Hermione et le professeur McGonagall s'étaient occupées de décorer la pièce le matin, avec l'aide de Lavande, Parvati, et de plusieurs autres filles de Gryffondor. Elles avaient disposé des fleurs de printemps et des tresses de feuilles d'un vert tendre, liées par des rubans blancs. Hermione se sentait incroyablement heureuse d'être le témoin de Rhiannon, et Drago la taquina pendant qu'elle se mettait à danser dans leur chambre, tout en s'habillant pour la cérémonie.

"Tu pensais être en route pour ton mariage ?" dit-il, l'attrapant au vol et l'embrassant langoureusement.

"Non, j'ai déjà eu le mien – le seul que je désirais. Et il était parfait " dit-elle, levant ses yeux remplis d'amour vers lui, caressant ses cheveux de ses doigts. "C'est un truc de fille. Nous aimons les mariages, en particulier quand il s'agit de personnes importantes pour nous."

"Même les mariages qui concernent le spécialiste des unions contre-nature avec les Gryffondors ?" dit-il, levant un sourcil amusé dans sa direction.

"Surtout ceux-là !" dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

"Je persiste à croire que tu es plus serpentarde que tu ne voudras jamais l'admettre !"

"Peut-être…il y a eu beaucoup de Serpentard en moi ces derniers temps !" dit-elle malicieusement, avant d'être récompensée par un baiser qui les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle.

Ils finirent par se séparer, Drago pour prendre sa place aux côtés du professeur Rogue, et Hermione pour rejoindre Sirius, Rhiannon, et leur mère à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Bronwyn Black était arrivée ce matin, amenée par son fils, et Hermione était surprise de voir à quel point la mère ressemblait à sa fille – bien que les cheveux de jais de la plus âgée des deux femmes soient éclaircis par des mèches argentées, et que les yeux violets soient cernés par de légers rides. Hermione fut également frappée de constater qu'elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidée par l'atmosphère de magie environnante.

Rhiannon allait et venait plutôt nerveusement, triturant la soie lavande de ses habits avec des mains anxieuses. La manière dont la robe s'accrochait ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'état de sa grossesse, et elle eut un sourire de guingois vers Hermione. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un plimpy ou de quelque chose du genre ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" s'empressa de répondre Hermione, l'étreignant contre elle. "Tu es magnifique ! Comme la maternité incarnée."

"C'est juste que j'ai tellement l'habitude de dissimuler ma grossesse…tous ceux qui me voient doivent être un peu sous le choc" répondit l'animagus en se mordant les lèvres.

"Laisse les être choqués – après toutes les histoires que j'ai entendues sur le Professeur Rogue qui t'aurait pratiquement kidnappée en plein milieu du grand hall, je suis sure qu'une simple grossesse n'attirera pas beaucoup de commentaires" dit Hermione pour la taquiner.

Rhiannon devint cramoisie. "Il ne m'a PAS kidnappée dans le grand hall. Mon dieu, après toutes les embrassades que j'ai vues là-bas, je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un y prêterait attention."

"Oh, on vous a remarqués, tu peux en être sûre" affirma la plus jeune des deux sorcières, ses yeux bruns-caramels brillant de malice. " Crois-moi – tu as fait des merveilles pour la réputation du professeur Rogue !"

Sirius vint à côté de sa sœur, lui prenant le bras pendant que Bronwyn en faisait de même sur sa gauche. "Allons vite te marier avant que Severus ne change d'avis" lui dit son frère avec une mimique de souffrance exagérée. " Le diable si je reste ici jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse – je ne passerai pas une seule minute avec Rogue tournant comme un fauve dans la pièce."

En croisant son regard, Rhiannon ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue d'une façon fort peu protocolaire, exactement comme une petite fille qui veut faire enrager son frère. Bronwyn qui se tenait à leurs côtés leva les yeux au ciel et étouffa un soupir, offrant l'image même de la patience maternelle. Mais ses yeux violets étaient emplis d'un amusement secret lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Hermione.

"Si vous voulez bien nous conduire, ma chérie, je crois qu'il est préférable de la marier avant qu'elle ne finisse à Azkaban pour avoir tué son frère !"

Severus se tenait près de la Table des Professeurs et était en train de discuter avec le Directeur, un peu estomaqué par le nombre de personnes qu'il semblait y avoir dans la Grande Salle. En fait, il était raisonnable de penser que la majorité des étudiants se trouvait là. Il ne savait pas s'il valait mieux s'en réjouir ou s'en affliger, car lui-même n'avait pas compté sur la présence d'autres personnes en dehors de ceux immédiatement impliqués dans la cérémonie et de la famille de Rhiannon. Se forçant à conserver un visage impassible, il lutta contre le rythme de sa respiration, se sentant tout nu sans sa robe et son manteau, uniquement vêtu, à la demande de Rhiannon, d'une chemise de soie blanche, d'une culotte noire et de ses bottes.

Drago se tenait à côté du maître des potions, habillé de la même manière, et sourit narquoisement devant l'air perplexe du vieil homme. Puis il regarda l'endroit où sa mère était assise avec les filles de Gryffondor, tenant Maïa dans ses bras et paressant aux yeux de tout le monde comme une reine entourée de sa cour. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue aussi heureuse une fois dans sa vie, aussi sereine vis-à-vis du reste du monde. Bien qu'elle ait toujours été très belle, la liberté que lui avait procurée la mort de Lucius semblait la rajeunir de plusieurs années, changeant sa beauté froide et lisse en celle d'une femme aimante et pleine de vie.

Remus s'assit à côté de la sorcière blonde, arborant son éternel sourire espiègle, se penchant pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit éclater de rire. Harry et Ron étaient assis juste à côté de Lupin, accompagnés de Lavande qui tenait fermement la main du rouquin.

Il y eut une rumeur parmi les étudiants lorsque Hermione fit son entrée, et toutes les têtes la suivirent pendant qu'elle s'approchait de la table des professeurs avec un grand sourire. Elle était magnifique, resplendissante de bonheur, vêtue d'une tunique bleu diaphane et portant le collier de saphirs chatoyants que Drago lui avait offert la nuit dernière – le même collier qu'il avait admiré à Pré-au-Lard, en rêvant de l'effet que les gemmes feraient sur sa peau pâle… La lueur de complicité qui brillait dans ses yeux la fit soudain rougir en se souvenant combien elle avait protesté contre cette extravagance…et les arguments qu'il avait dû employer pour la convaincre que les joyaux représentaient un cadeau autant pour lui que pour elle.

Derrière Hermione venait Rhiannon escortée de sa mère et de son frère, qui n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Severus dès le moment où elle avait pénétré dans la Grand Salle. Une rumeur sourde parcourut les rangs des étudiants, et sa peau pâle se colora vivement, sachant qu'ils étaient en train de commenter ce qui était désormais une évidence. Mais elle redressa l'échine, levant son menton en voyant l'homme qu'elle adorait sourire dans direction ; tout à coup, tout ce que pouvaient penser les autres était sans importance, car elle lisait son amour dans ses yeux, et son sourire reflétait une joie radieuse.

Severus la regarda s'avancer jusqu'à lui, ses yeux brillant de bonheur, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais encadrant son visage écarlate. La soie pâle de ses habits scintillait sur son passage, soulignant ses courbes et l'arrondi de son ventre là où elle portait son enfant. Il avala une boule dans sa gorge, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait au cours de sa vie, il avait finalement réussi à obtenir ce dont il n'aurait jamais pu rêver, le bonheur et l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir trouver un jour.

Ils atteignirent le dais, et Bronwyn embrassa sa fille sur la joue, avant de se tourner pour sourire au maître des Potions, le regard joyeux. Puis Sirius, qui faisait l'office de père, embrassa sa sœur à son tour, avant de remettre la main qu'il tenait à Severus – et seul le marié et Drago perçurent le clin d'œil que l'animagus lança en direction de son futur beau-frère, ses yeux noirs brillant malicieusement.

Le couple nuptial se tint l'un devant l'autre, et Dumbledore leva la main pour entamer la cérémonie, souriant de toute sa bonne humeur.

"Nous sommes ici réunis, à leur demande, pour célébrer l'union de Severus et de Rhiannon au moment où ils engagent tous les deux leur vie, et l'amour qu'ils partagent. L'amour est universel à tous les êtres vivants. Privée d'amour, la vie n'est rien, dépourvue d'amour, la mort n'offre nulle consolation. L'Amour précède la Vie, et survit à la Mort, et est la seule chose qui nous enrichisse toujours davantage quand nous la dépensons sans compter. L'Amour est l'Espoir– si nous pensons que nous n'avons plus rien à apprendre de la vie, retenons au moins ceci."

Le Directeur se tourna vers Rhiannon.

"Rhiannon, est-il vrai que vous venez ici de votre propre volonté pour vous lier à cet homme ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai" répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

"Severus, est-il vrai que vous venez ici de votre propre volonté pour vous lier à cette femme ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai" dit-il, pressant sa main.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de vous lier l'un à l'autre, seuls vous pouvez le faire. Est-ce votre souhait d'unir vos vies et vos cœurs à tous deux ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"C'est mon souhait" répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

"Aussi solide qu'un roc se tiendra votre amour– aussi fidèle qu'une étoile il demeurera. Puissent les pouvoirs de l'esprit et le discernement vous guider dans ce mariage, puisse la force de vos deux volontés vous lier l'un à l'autre, puisse le pouvoir de l'amour qui imprègne vos cœurs vous rendre joyeux, puisse la force de votre inclination l'un pour l'autre vous rendre inséparables. Soyez proches, mais laissez à chacun la place de s'épanouir. Gardez-vous l'un et l'autre, mais faites preuve de compréhension. Soyez patients l'un envers l'autre, car des tempêtes viendront, mais elles s'évanouiront vite" dit le plus âgé des sorciers, et Hermione dut réprimer un fou rire en voyant la mariée et le garçon d'honneur se sourire d'un air de connivence mutuelle.

"Vous avez choisi d'échanger des anneaux en signe de cette union, le symbole visible pour vous et pour le reste du monde de ce cercle éternel qui vous unie tous les deux. Seveurs, vous pouvez à présent exprimer vos veux à votre fiancée."

Prenant la bague que lui tendait Drago, Severus l'ajusta au doigt de Rhiannon. Ses yeux noirs la regardèrent avec émerveillement, et sa voix retentit pleine et profonde :

"Moi, Severus, par la vie qui coule dans mes veines et par l'amour qui se tient dans mon cœur, je vous prends, Rhiannon, par ma main, pour être celle que je choisis, mon âme jumelle, ma femme. Pour vous désirer et être désiré par vous, pour vous posséder et être possédé par vous, je promets de vous aimer pleinement et complètement, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la vie et au-delà. Pour vous donner des enfants et un foyer, pour faire de votre honneur le mien, et de vos fardeaux les miens. Je jure de vous protéger, de vous honorer, de vous respecter et de vous chérir, pour toujours et à jamais."

Rhiannon sentit son cœur battre sourdement pendant qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, pressant sa main. Puis le Directeur reprit la parole. "Rhiannon, vous pouvez exprimer vos veux à votre tour."

Hermione déposa l'anneau qu'elle tenait dans la main de Rhiannon, et l'animagus le plaça au doigt de son aimé. Puis elle prit la parole, d'une voix douce et gentille.

"Moi, Rhiannon, par la vie qui coule dans mes veines et par l'amour qui se tient dans mon cœur, je vous prends, Severus, par ma main, pour être celui que je choisis, mon âme sœur, mon mari. Pour vous désirer et être désirée par vous, pour vous posséder et être possédée par vous, je promets de vous aimer pleinement et complètement, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la vie et au-delà. Pour porter vos enfants et garder votre foyer, pour faire de votre honneur le mien, et de vos fardeaux les miens. Je jure de vous protéger, de vous honorer, de vous respecter et de vous chérir, pour toujours et à jamais."

Produisant une cordelette blanche, le Directeur l'enroula à trois reprises autour de leurs mains jointes, en déclarant : " Je vous lie l'un à l'autre et aux vœux que vous avez chacun prononcé en présence de ces témoins." Puis il se tourna, saisissant le calice posé sur la table pour le placer dans leurs mains jointes. Severus leva la coupe jusqu'aux lèvres de Rhiannon pour lui permettre de boire, puis elle en fit de même avec lui, avant de remettre à nouveau la coupe à Dumbledore. Puis le Directeur avala une gorgée, avant de faire circuler la timbale à la ronde, d'abord Hermione, puis Sirius, Bronwyn, et Drago, qui la lui tendit quand ils eurent tous bu.

"Soyez témoins, mes amis, que Severus et Rhiannon ont uni leur vies et leurs cœurs, et sont désormais mari et femme." Il sortit sa baguette, défaisant la corde nouée, et le marié et la mariée se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Ils se contemplèrent intensément, et Severus sentit ses mains trembler dans les siennes, il vit les larmes de joie qui naissaient dans ses yeux. Il sourit, et s'approcha pour toucher sa joue, promenant doucement son pouce sur son visage, effleurant délicatement ses lèvres.

" Allez-y, Professeur, embrassez-la !" hurla une voix depuis la table de Gryffondor, et le Maître des Potions tourna les yeux, haussant un sourcil en direction de Lee Jordan - qui semblait penser que les circonstances méritaient les commentaires d'un match de Quidditch.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Rhiannon, ses yeux noirs s'illuminant, et il chuchota : "Devrions-nous montrer à ces enfants ce que le mot "embrasser" signifie réellement ?"

La bouche de Rhiannon s'étira en un léger sourire. "Certainement - ne nous laissons pas impressionner" répondit-elle. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur elle en l'attirant contre lui, maintenant son dos avec un bras et se penchant au-dessus d'elle. Elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras pour garder l'équilibre, et il enfouit sa main libre dans ses cheveux, lui caressant la tête pendant qu'il l'embrassait profondément et passionnément

Il y eut un silence stupéfait pendant quelques instants, puis les étudiants se répandirent bruyamment en acclamations et en applaudissements pendant que le Directeur les contemplait avec indulgence. Bronwyn roula des yeux, et Sirius les regarda bouche bée, assommé.

Hermione se glissa à côté de Drago, passant un bras autour de lui et approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

"Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ?" gloussa-t-elle, aux anges.

Ses yeux bleus dansèrent quand il reporta son regard sur elle, souriant d'un air malicieux " Est-ce que je vois ça ? Je prends des notes, et plutôt deux fois qu'une !"

* * *

Beaucoup plus tard, après un joyeux repas offert par les elfes de maison, le marié et la mariée s'échappèrent furtivement. Drago les regarda en riant, se souvenant de sa propre nuit de mariage, et de l'impatience qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir Hermione pour lui tout seul. Passant son bras autour de ses épaules, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans son cou, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

Il regarda sa mère, qui souriait à Sirius en train de chatouiller la gorge de Maïa, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Remus, assis en grande conversation avec Harry. Il fronça pensivement les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer quelque chose qui avait frappé son esprit pendant qu'il maintenait le lien ouvert, et une vision se produisit soudain lorsque le loup-garou aux yeux ambrés éclata de rire après une réflexion d'Harry, semblant plus heureux - et d'une certaine manière plus puissant - que Drago ne l'avait jamais connu.

"Oh !" lâcha-t-il en reprenant son souffle, et Hermione se tourna vers lui préoccupée.

"Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle préoccupée, ses yeux bruns-caramels le scrutant avec inquiétude.

"Je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose que j'ai vu l'autre nuit, j'ai failli l'oublier avec tout ce qui s'est passé" dit-il à voix basse, de manière à ce que seule Hermione puisse l'entendre. "Quand j'ai vu tous les liens, quelqu'un se tenait derrière Remus...je crois qu'il a un enfant...une fille."

"Réellement ?"demanda Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. "Il ne l'a jamais mentionné."

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le sache", répondit Drago. "Mais s'il n'est pas au courant, il le sera bientôt."

"Comment ?"

"Et bien, à moins que je ne lise les choses de la mauvaise façon...et c'était un peu confus là-dedans, tu comprends...elle va acquérir beaucoup d'importance aux yeux de quelqu'un dont tu es plutôt proche."

"Qui ?" interrogea-t-elle anxieusement. "Drago, arrête de me taquiner et dis-moi !"

"Je ne me moque pas de toi, je le jure...mais si je ne me trompe pas, la fille de Remus va partager un lien étroit avec Harry...et j'ai l'impression que ce sera plus que de la simple amitié!"

* * *

"Enfin !" s'exclama Severus, pendant qu'ils approchaient de la porte de leur appartement.

"Tu as été merveilleusement sociable, mon amour" lui confia Rhiannon. "Je suis fière de toi ! Tu as eu l'air à peine renfrogné durant tout l'après-midi !"

"Malgré toutes ces provocations?" lança-t-il, levant un sourcil vers elle.

"Malgré ces insupportables provocations " dit-elle en éclatant de rire. "Je ne sais pas ce qui était le pire, les garçons qui te demandaient "comment vous-avez fait ?", ou les filles qui te regardaient avec admiration comme si tu étais soudainement une sorte de héros du Moyen-Âge !

"Ma réputation est ruinée. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière avec laquelle je vais pouvoir obtenir le calme en classe à présent" dit-il, poussant un long soupir chagriné. Mais elle surprit la lueur d'amusement dans son regard.

"Je suis sûre que quelques remarques sarcastiques les remettront tous à leur place", le taquina-t-elle, puis elle cria de surprise lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras. "Severus ! Ta réputation !"

"Elle ne peut pas tomber plus bas, pour le moment. Ceci étant dit, il est traditionnel, à ma connaissance, que la marié porte la mariée dans ses bras lorsqu'ils franchissent le seuil de leur habitation;"

"Tu l'as déjà fait deux fois !" protesta-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

"Pardon. Je n'ai jamais transporté Rhiannon Rogue jusqu'à mes appartements" répondit-il fermement. "Un manquement que je suis sur le point de rectifier." Il prononça le mot de passe, et la porte s'ouvrit - mais il s'arrêta pour l'embrasser, avant de franchir le seuil et de refermer la porte d'un coup d'épaule sans relâcher ses lèvres.

Il la transporta jusqu'à leur chambre, la laissant glisser le long de son corps tendu jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Puis ses mains furent attirées par sa robe, qu'il ôta en la passant par dessus sa tête avant de la jeter négligemment sur le plancher. Ses mains à elles étaient aussi fort occupées, déboutonnant sa chemise, retirant la soie qui masquait ses épaules, tandis qu'elle pressait ses lèvres contre son cou et qu'il l'enveloppait dans ses bras, la soulevant à nouveau et la déposant doucement sur le lit.

"Severus..." l'appela-t-elle, souriant et lui tendant les bras. Il ôta le reste de ses vêtements, se glissant dans son étreinte et l'attirant contre lui.

"Que veux-tu, femme ?" demanda-t-il, repoussant les cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son visage, plaquant ses lèvres sur son cou.

"Toi" répondit-elle, parcourant ses cheveux avec ses doigts, attirant son visage auprès d'elle pour l'embrasser avidement, offrant sa bouche ouverte sous la sienne. Il n'eut pas besoin d'une invitation supplémentaire, et il captura sa langue avec la sienne, parcourant son corps avec adoration, sentant qu'elle frissonnait de plaisir sous ses doigts.

Elle gémit son nom pendant qu'il arpentait sa peau, se déplaçant lentement d'un point sensible à l'autre, cessant de l'embrasser uniquement quand elle se mit à trembler, s'arrêtant seulement pour mieux recommencer dès qu'elle s'apaisa sous ses mains.

Riant intérieurement, il repoussa ses mains loin de lui, se plaisant à la tourmenter, sentant sa respiration contre sa peau pendant qu'elle commençait à haleter. Ses yeux étaient emplis de désir, et il se retira pour la contempler, son souffle se nouant dans sa gorge en apercevant sa peau palpitante, et les courbes arrondies de son corps. Il éprouvait une sensation de puissance en sachant qu'il pouvait l'affecter à ce point, la faire trembler de désir sous son corps.

Puis elle le surprit à son tour, attrapant ses épaules et roulant au-dessus de lui. Elle glissa contre son corps, les rassemblant tous les deux, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes tandis qu'il gémissait de surprise. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent pendant qu'elle le regardait triomphalement, révélant le besoin impérieux qui l'habitait, le besoin de lui. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pendant que ses mains caressaient ses hanches, et il se mit à remuer contre elle avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Au bout d'un moment impossible à déterminer cela devint trop insupportable, et elle gémit. "S'il te plaît..."

Accrochant ses hanches encore plus fermement contre lui, elle inclina la tête vers lui, le regardant les yeux remplis de désir. Ils augmentèrent leur rythme ensembles, respirant plus vite, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre pendant qu'il plongeait en elle. Elle cria un moment avant lui, cambrant le dos et gémissant son nom pendant qu'ils atteignaient la félicité.

Enfin elle se détendit, s'effondrant contre lui et pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, souriant devant l'acte accompli. Il caressa la peau humide de son dos pendant que sa propre respiration s'apaisait, les battements de son cœur ralentissant pendant qu'il l'embrassait sur le front, la blottissant contre lui comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Puis sa main caressa par réflexe l'arrondi de son ventre, et il eut le souffle coupé en sentant son fils s'agiter sous sa paume.

Rhiannon eut un petit rire exténué "Je crois qu'il n'est pas content que nous ayons interrompu sa sieste."

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et elle se dégagea de son corps pour le contempler. "Tout va bien, Severus ?"

"Oui" répondit-il, l'attirant de nouveau contre lui. "C'est juste que je n'avais jamais rêvé que ma vie prendrait un tour aussi parfait."

"Attends juste d'avoir à changer les couches, Maître des Potion" dit-elle en riant, puis elle bailla.

"Tu sais, nous devons encore lui trouver un nom...même s'il reste encore quelques mois, je trouve ça impoli de ne pas l'appeler par son propre nom...peut-être que je devrais demander à Drago..."

"Pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas à moi ?" demanda Severus amusé.

"Hmmmmmm ? Tu as une idée ? Je m'amusais à l'appeler "Severus" mais avoir deux Severus à la maison serait un peu trop difficile à gérer, j'en ai peur."

"Que penses-tu de Sirius ?"

Elle le repoussa à nouveau, le regardant d'un air surpris. "Vraiment ? Tu veux qu'il ait le même nom que mon frère ? Après tout les mauvais tours que vous vous êtes joués tous les deux ?"

"Oui. S'il n'avait pas été là - d'abord lorsqu'il m'a aidé contre Voldemort, et ensuite lorsqu'il a renversé Harry au sol quand nous sommes revenus - nous aurions pu ne pas avoir de fils du tout. Nous avons tous les deux une dette envers lui - et moi en particulier" affirma-t-il doucement.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

"C'est lui qui t'a amenée ici, non ? En fait, il y deux hommes envers qui j'ai une dette - ton frère et ton père, sans qui tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui."

"Oh, Severus" dit-elle, tendant la main pour toucher son visage, des larmes de joie dans ses yeux.

"Alors, nous sommes d'accord ? Sirius Ambrose Rogue ?" demanda-t-il, prenant sa main et la portant à ses lèvres.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. "D'accord...mais souviens-toi juste que la prochaine fois que mon frère t'énerve et que tu menaces de t'en prendre à une certaine partie de son anatomie...c'était ton idée !"


	38. Chapitre 41 - partie 1

**Chapitre 41 : Fins et**** Commencements**

Ils se réveillèrent le dimanche matin sous un ciel gris et morne, accompagné d'un changement de température typique du mois de Mars. D'une certaine manière, le temps était néanmoins approprié pour la tâche qui devait être accomplie, songea Drago pendant qu'il reprenait la direction du Manoir, accompagné de Remus, Sirius, Harry, Severus et Dumbledore. Les six sorciers avaient transporté le corps de Lucius jusqu'au cimetière de la famille Malefoy, une bande terre lugubre et désolée aux confins de la propriété.

Comme Remus lui avait diplomatiquement expliqué, il était important de s'assurer que le corps d'un sorcier faisant usage de la Magie Noire soit convenablement incinéré lorsque ce dernier avait péri de mort violente, afin que son esprit ne réapparaisse pas sous les traits d'un fantôme vengeur. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait offert de l'accompagner, et Drago avait été surpris quand tous ses amis lui avaient également proposé leur aide. Néanmoins, Remus avait vivement conseillé à Hermione, Maïa, Narcissa et Rhiannon de se tenir à l'écart, de manière à les préserver autant que possible d'une éventuelle influence de magie noire.

Il n'y avait toutefois pas eu de problème, et Drago ressentait quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la paix intérieure, ou du moins s'en approchait. Par certains côtés, il n'éprouvait plus de haine à l'égard de son père, il plaignait plutôt Lucius d'avoir gâché sa vie dans une vaine quête de pouvoir - et en définitive, cette quête lui avait été fatale.

Les pierres grises du Manoir lui paressaient désormais plus accueillantes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été durant son enfance, et la bouche de Drago s'étira en un léger sourire. Il était Lord Malefoy à présent, ayant hérité de son père non seulement son titre et sa fortune, mais également une grande part de celle qui lui revenait du côté de ses grand-parents maternels. Toute cette fortune provenait de sources obscures et était entreposée de manière tout aussi obscure - et une idée lui vint tandis qu'il contemplait le hall d'entrée avec un regard neuf.

"Professeur" dit-il à Dumbledore, et le Directeur se tourna vers lui, lui souriant avec sa bienveillance habituelle.

"Oui, Drago ?"

"Il y a des choses...ici...des reliques de Magie Noire, et je sais où mon père les conservait. Je veux me débarrasser de tous ces objets. Pensez-vous que le Ministère pourrait m'aider ?"

"Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient plus qu'heureux de vous prêter main-forte, Drago" déclara le vieux sorcier d'un ton approbateur.

"Merci...ce manoir est resté pendant trop longtemps envahi par les ténèbres - et je n'emmènerai pas ma famille y vivre avant que toute trace de ce passé n'ait définitivement disparu" affirma Drago d'une voix déterminée. "Il est temps que les Malefoy prennent un nouveau départ."

* * *

Avril succéda à Mars, et le printemps s'installa pour de bon accompagné d'une vague de chaleur et d'effervescence. Le monde tout entier semblait quelque part plus lumineux et plus libre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, maintenant qu'il était délivré du mal qui avait rongé le monde sorcier depuis plus de vingt ans - l'ombre ténébreuse et terrifiante de Voldemort.

De grands changements avaient lieu. Les Mangemorts restants - tous identifiés avec l'aide de Rogue - comparaissaient devant la justice, et cette fois il n'y eut pas de manœuvre politique pour les sauver d'Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs - ces créatures craintes et détestées qui se nourrissaient des pensées heureuses des êtres vivants - avaient été chassées de la prison, envoyées en exil ; et Cornelius Fudge avait été forcé de démissionner du Ministère, la réhabilitation de Sirius Black ayant porté un coup fatal à sa carrière.

On proposa le poste de Ministre de la Magie à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci déclina l'offre, ses yeux bleus pétillant derrière ses lunettes, déclarant que Poudlard était le seul endroit qui réclamait sa présence - et le seul où il avait envie de rester. Dumbledore suggéra, néanmoins, que le poste revienne à Arthur Weasley, et eut le plaisir de voir sa demande acceptée. Ron resta sur un petit nuage pendant plusieurs semaines, n'arrivant pas à croire la bonne fortune qui arrivait enfin à sa famille.

Au milieu du mois se produisit un événement longtemps attendu et célébré dans la joie - le mariage de Sirius Black et de Narcissa Malefoy. La mariée avait demandé - et gracieusement obtenu - la permission que la cérémonie se déroulât dans le parc de Poudlard, dans les jardins en dehors de la Grande Salle, entourée des fleurs en train d'éclore et des visage souriants de tous leurs amis. Ses yeux bleus emplis de souvenirs, Narcissa avait avoué en rougissant à Hermione que l'endroit choisi était l'emplacement exact où Sirius l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, au Bal de Noël quand ils avaient tous deux seize ans ; et Hermione avait souri d'un air entendu, en s'abstenant toutefois de révéler à sa belle mère pourquoi elle comprenait si bien ses sentiments.

* * *

"Qui est la plus jolie petite fille de toute la Terre ?" demanda Drago, tenant sa fille et soufflant sur sa poitrine. Maïa rit de plaisir, tendant la main pour attraper le nez de son père.

"Drago ! Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à la changer ? Il faut que je l'habille pour la cérémonie !" rappela Hermione d'une voix faussement exaspérée, soulevant délicatement la petite robe blanche brodée que Narcissa leur avait remise. La sorcière blonde avait même même effectué quelques travaux d'aiguille supplémentaires, ornant l'ourlet d'une exquise broderie reproduisant les initiales de la dernière arrivée dans la famille.

Ses yeux bleus dansant, Drago la regarda et lui sourit d'un air féroce. "Oh ? Serions-nous en retard pour une bonne raison, Lady Malefoy ? Peut-être bien...parce qu'une certaine personne ne voulait pas rentrer de la forêt interdite la nuit dernière ?"

Hermione rougit sous la moquerie, se remémorant la soirée de la veille. C'était à nouveau Beltane, et Rhiannon leur avait rendu visite après le dîner, le regard malicieux, prenant Maïa sous son bras et leur suggérant "d'aller faire un tour et de s'amuser un peu." Sur le moment, elle avait eu un vague soupçon que Drago ait arrangé la chose avec l'animagus, car il avait accepté sur le champ, puis avait négligemment laissé entendre qu'ils allaient faire une promenade romantique...une promenade qui les avait menés dans la forêt interdite sous "leur" sorbier, où Hermione avait su que ses soupçons étaient fondés.

Une épaisse couverture était installée sous l'arbre, et une lanterne répandait un délicat halo de lumière dorée, maintenant l'ombre à distance. Un panier recelait des verres et une bouteille de champagne, ainsi qu'une boîte de chocolats d'une gourmandise inavouable. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, riant de plaisir, l'enveloppant dans ses bras pendant qu'il l'embrassait.

"Tu as organisé tout ça ?" avait-elle demandé, lui souriant tendrement et promenant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Je reconnais ma culpabilité !" lui avait-il souri en retour. "Est-ce que ça te plaît ?"

Ses doigts avaient caressé lentement son échine vers le bas, avant de dégrafer délicatement, sensuellement, les boutons fermant le bas de sa robe, en dégageant le tissu des épaules de manière à le faire tomber d'un coup à ses pieds. Il avait inspiré profondément, jamais rassasié de la beauté de son corps.

"Oh, bien sûr que ça me plaît" avait-elle ronronné, retirant son chemisier par dessus sa tête et promenant ses doigts sur sa poitrine. "Mais il y a juste une chose...que ferons-nous si la reine Mab vient à nouveau ?"

"Peut-être qu'elle apprendra une chose ou deux" avait-il impudemment répondu, avant de l'attirer sur la couverture et de la dévorer de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus résister au besoin qui l'oppressait.

En fait, Drago avait si bien occupé son esprit et ses sens qu'elle doutait qu'elle se serait aperçue de quelque chose si tous les étudiants de l'école étaient soudain apparus dans les bois autour d'eux. Elle n'était pas sûre du nombre d'heures qui s'étaient écoulées pendant qu'ils étaient uniquement préoccupés l'un de l'autre, exprimant tout l'amour et le désir qu'ils avaient ressenti pour la première fois il y avait exactement un an.

Drago s'était finalement mis à rire, menaçant de la reconduire à l'école alors que, rassasiée et épuisée, elle avait émis un gémissement de protestation, ne désirant pas quitter le réconfort de ses bras. Elle avait finalement consenti en soupirant, lui souriant pendant qu'il la remettait sur ses pieds, et ils avaient repris le chemin de l'école, les bras enlacés autour de l'autre dans une totale plénitude. Le seul inconvénient avait été qu'après qu'ils aient récupéré Maïa auprès de Rhiannon et du Professeur - aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre commentaire, mais ils avaient souri d'un air entendu- tous deux étaient tombés dans un si profond sommeil qu'ils s'étaient réveillés plus tard que ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour le jour où leur fille devait officiellement recevoir son nom.

"Quoiqu'il en soit", répondit-elle sèchement, lui renvoyant son sourire pendant qu'il embrassait les cheveux dorés de Maïa, "tu nous mets encore plus en retard..."

"Tout va bien" assura-t-il, lui tendant leur fille fraîchement lavée et changée, qui entreprit immédiatement de tripoter les plis de la robe blanche. "Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient commencer sans nous, tu ne crois pas ?"

Maïa émit un cri de protestation tandis que l'objet qu'elle convoitait lui était retiré des mains, et elle donna de petits coups de pieds, fronçant les sourcils d'un air mécontent. Drago éclata de rire, et imita l'expression sur son visage.

"Oh, brillante idée...apprends-lui à faire cette tête-là, Drago ! J'ai été celle qui a le plus reçu ce genre de regards de ta part, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser que j'ai envie qu'il en soit de même avec ma fille ?" le gronda Hermione, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un air malicieux.

"Je lui apprends simplement à se servir de ses dons naturels, comme tout bon père" répondit-il en souriant. " Imagine juste comment elle pourra faire fuir les garçons quand elle sera grande !"

Hermione apaisa sa fille avec son hochet préféré, puis enfila la robe par la tête et la boutonna.

"Bien ! On y va ?" demanda-t-elle, souriant du résultat.

Ils se hâtèrent en direction de l'entrée principale du château, là où les invités devaient se retrouver avant de prendre le chemin de la forêt interdite. Hermione rougit légèrement en voyant que tout le monde les attendait, heureusement personne - à l'exception, peut-être, du professeur Rogue - ne pouvait se douter de la raison qui les faisait arriver avec autant de retard.

Narcissa tendit les bras pour prendre sa petite-fille dans ses mains, pendant qu'ils traversaient la pelouse. La sorcière blonde sourit, examinant la robe blanche qu'elle avait brodée avec tant d'amour pour la Cérémonie du Nom de Drago, et que portait désormais sa petite fille. Drago et Hermione venaient en tête du cortège, suivis de Narcissa et Sirius. Rhiannon et Severus suivaient derrière, le professeur enlaçant un bras protecteur autour de sa femme pendant qu'ils s'approchaient peu à peu de l'orée du bois. Monsieur et Madame Granger, Harry et Remus, Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall, Bronwyn Black formaient le reste de leur petite troupe, avec Ron fermant la marche, le bras posé sur l'épaule de Lavande. Tous riaient de bonne humeur, profitant de cette chaude journée de printemps.

Ils atteignirent le sorbier, et les invités formèrent un cercle autour de Dumbledore, Drago, Hermione, Severus, et Rhiannon. Les arbres en fleurs agitaient leurs branches sous la brise légère, embaumant l'atmosphère et répandant une pluie de délicats pétales de neige. Narcissa remit Maïa à sa mère avec un sourire.

"Mes amis, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour accueillir - officiellement - la fille de Drago et d'Hermione" entonna Dumbledore, le regard pétillant. " Pour lui donner le nom sous lequel elle sera connue parmi nous, et pour témoigner de l'engagement dont ses parents et grand-parents font preuve envers elle."

Souriant, le Directeur prit le bébé des mains d'Hermione.

"Drago, Hermione - quel nom voulez-vous donner à cette enfant ?"

"Maïa Rowan Malefoy" répondirent-ils tous les deux.

"Sois la bienvenue, Maïa Rowan Malefoy" dit Dumbledore, pendant que Maïa tentait d'attraper les lunettes du Directeur, fascinée par son propre reflet dans les verres. Souriant, il passa l'enfant à Rhiannon qui tenait la place de marraine.

"Sois la bienvenue, Maïa Rowan Malefoy" dit gentiment l'animagus. "Par le pouvoir des éléments de la Terre, je promets de te donner la stabilité qui te permettra de grandir et de devenir la femme que tu seras un jour. Puisse-tu toujours connaître la paix et la prospérité." Elle embrassa le bébé sur le front, puis, avec un doux sourire, elle le passa à Severus.

"Sois la bienvenue, Maïa Rowan Malefoy" entonna le Maître des Potions de sa voix profonde. "Par le pouvoir des éléments de l'air, je m'engage à te donner le savoir dont tu auras besoin pour être une femme à ton tour. Puisse-tu toujours grandir libre et heureuse." Il embrassa le bébé comme Rhiannon, puis le passa à son père.

"Sois la bienvenue, Maïa Rowan" prononça doucement Drago, les yeux brillant en regardant sa fille. "Par le pouvoir des éléments du Feu, je m'engage à fortifier la volonté et l'amour qu'il te faudra pour devenir la femme que tu seras un jour. Puisse-tu toujours posséder force et amour." Fermant les yeux, il déposa un doux baiser sur le front du bébé, avant de tendre Maïa à une Hermione rayonnante.

"Bienvenue, Maïa Rowan" prononça Hermione, des larmes de joie dans les yeux. "Par le pouvoir des éléments de l'eau, je m'engage à te procurer la nourriture et le courage dont tu auras besoin pour devenir la femme que tu seras un jour. Puisse-tu toujours vivre dans la paix et le bonheur." Elle embrassa son enfant à son tour, avant de redonner Maïa au Directeur.

Maïa accepta tout de fort bon cœur, souriant comme une petite princesse recevant les hommages auxquels elle avait droit. Dumbledore la souleva dans les airs, se tournant lentement de manière à ce que chacun puisse la voir.

"Bienvenue, Maïa Rowan, enfant de ce jour. Porte ton nom avec honneur et fierté. Montre-toi digne de la foi que tu inspires à tes parents, à tes parrains et marraines, et sois bénie par l'amour que te porte ta famille. Que ta vie soit longue et heureuse", prononça-t-il, et il remit l'enfant à Hermione.

"Bienvenue, Maïa Rowan" reprit le cœur des invités.

"Bienvenue, Maïa Rowan"

La voix mélodieuse, enveloppée d'un tintement de clochettes, semblait jaillir du vent. Hermione et Drago se tournèrent vers le sorbier, étonnés, pour découvrir à nouveau l'incarnation de la Reine Mab, dans toute sa majesté brillante et scintillante. Les invités regardèrent à leur tour, et ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté au mariage d'Hermione et de Drago retinrent un cri de surprise.

Hermione eut un sourire de bienvenue pour la Dame, et elle se dirigea lentement vers elle, sortant du cercle, tandis que Maïa riait joyeusement devant cette présence nouvelle et tendait ses petits bras. Hermione s'arrêta à quelques pas seulement de la Reine, et prononça doucement : "Merci – pour tout."

La tête dorée s'inclina en reconnaissance, et la Reine fit un pas en avant, se penchant pour déposer un baiser fugitif sur le front de la petite fille qui riait à nouveau. Puis elle se redressa, parcourant l'assemblée, et ses yeux bleus pâles se fixèrent sur Drago – qui sourit et s'inclina devant elle. Son regard rencontra chacun des spectateurs avant de revenir à Hermione, et sa bouche magnifique s'illumina d'un sourire.

"Que les étoiles veillent sur vous" entonna la voix sortie de nulle part. "Sur chacun d'entre vous."

La Dame recula contre le tronc de l'arbre, accompagnée par le carillon des cloches – et une pluie de pétales de sorbier tourbillonnèrent dans l'air lorsqu'elle disparut.

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire" se désola Hermione, blottie contre Drago à la table où ils dînaient. "Plus qu'une semaine avant la remise des diplômes !"

"C'est vrai" dit Harry. Il regarda autour de la Grande salle avec nostalgie. "Ça aura été la seule maison que j'ai vraiment connue…je vais la regretter."

"A part pour Ron, je pense que ça aura été notre premier foyer à tous" dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Elle sourit à Drago, lui serrant la main. "Mais j'ai hâte d'avoir notre propre toit."

"Moi aussi", répondit-il doucement, déposant un baiser sur le dessus de ses cheveux. "Et donc, Harry, quand est-ce que tu commences au Ministère ?"

Le sorcier aux yeux verts le regarda, surpris.

"Comment diable es-tu au courant ?" Puis ses yeux se plissèrent l'air soupçonneux. "Tu ne vas pas te mettre à lire dans les pensées de tout le monde j'espère, Malefoy ?"

Le sorcier blond sourit narquoisement. "Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ton parrain est marié à ma mère, tu te souviens?"

"Ok" reconnut Harry, et il soupira. "Après s'être tout caché depuis si longtemps, ça fait juste bizarre de tout se raconter."

"Très juste" remarqua Hermione. Son regarda passa de son mari à son ami, et un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres. "Je viens de penser à quelque chose…vous vous rendez-compte, vous êtes désormais pratiquement comme deux demi-frères ?"

Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent, surpris, avant d'éclater de rire.

"J'espère que Lucius est en train de se retourner dans sa tombe" ricana Drago avec une joie mauvaise.

"Lucius ? Hum, moi ça me met plutôt mal à l'aise me concernant, Malefoy", le taquina Harry.

"J'ai toujours dit que tu n'avais pas les épaules pour affronter les vrais problèmes, Potter" rétorqua Drago sans rire.

Ron leva les yeux de l'endroit où il était occupé à dorloter Lavande, les sourcils froncés.

"Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour t'apercevoir du lien de parenté entre Harry et Drago, Hermione ? Tu baisses !"

"Je présume que tu avais tout compris depuis très longtemps, Ron ?" répliqua-t-elle, lui tirant la langue et se mettant à rire.

"Evidemment…vous autres vous n'êtes pas habitués à raisonner en terme de frères et sœurs…et j'en ai à ne plus savoir quoi en faire !" répondit-il en roulant les yeux. "Je n'arrive pas à admettre que je vais aller me perdre dans la boutique de Fred et George. Mais ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les aider."

"Oh, tu adores ce qu'ils font, tu le sais très bien !" corrigea Lavande en secouant la tête.

"Au fait, je viens de réaliser quelque chose d'autre" déclara Hermione avec désinvolture, agitant la main le visage espiègle. " Vous avez tous les deux un même oncle suivant le même schéma – le Professeur Rogue !"

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à cette idée. "Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait d'être appelé "oncle Severus" gloussa Harry.

"Ou oncle Servile ?" ironisa Drago. Son regard s'arrêta sur la table des professeurs. "Hé ! Regardez, Rhiannon et Rogue ne sont pas là. Je me demande où ils sont passés?"

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Alors qu'ils quittaient la grande salle, Narcissa vint à leur rencontre, tenant sa petite fille dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. "Drago ! Hermione!"

"Bonjour, Mère" dit Drago. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et récupéra Maïa. "Nous allions justement vous voir. Est-ce que Sirius serait intéressé par une partie d'échecs ce soir ?"

Narcissa cligna des paupières. "Je ne crois pas qu'il aura le loisir de faire autre chose que d'essayer de calmer Severus. Rhiannon vient d'accoucher !"

Drago et Hermione la regardèrent bouche bée, effondrés. " C'est des semaines plus tôt que ce qui était prévu" murmura Hermione.

"Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, l'enfant est né et il va bien. Il n'est même pas plus petit que la normale. Dumbledore pense que cela a un lien avec avec les pouvoirs que vous tous reçus lorsque Voldemort a été vaincu. Rhiannon était inquiète lors des premières contractions, bien sûr - mais Madame Pomfresh a pratiquement dû menacer Severus d'un Immobulus avant qu'il la laisse faire son travail." Narcissa secoua la tête. "Comme tous les hommes, il se comporte comme si sa femme était la première à avoir jamais donné la vie !"

Drago hocha la tête et sourit. "Donc, le petit Sirius Ambrose est arrivé. J'ai tellement hâte de voir le professeur comme père !"

"Comment savais-tu quel nom ils lui avaient donné ?" souffla Narcissa, ses yeux bleus s'agrandissant de surprise. Puis elle secoua la tête, faisant un geste de la main et souriant un peu maladroitement.

"En fait, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Fais-moi juste une faveur, Drago, s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr, Mère, laquelle ? " demanda-t-il intrigué.

"Si ton futur petit frère - ou petite soeur- te communique son nom, ne me le répète pas, d'accord ?" sollicita-t-elle, et elle sourit ravie en voyant la stupéfaction se peindre sur leurs visages. "Je voudrais au moins conserver l'illusion d'avoir fait le choix moi-même !"


	39. Chapitre 41 - partie 2

En pénétrant dans l'infirmerie, Hermione et Drago sourirent à une madame Pomfresh qui semblait quelque peu fatiguée, comme si sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve. La Médicomage les regarda en secouant la tête. "Uniquement de courtes visites...si tant est que Severus vous laisse approcher à moins d'une dizaine de mètres."

Sirius et Remus se tenaient à proximité, le loup-garou étouffant un petit rire. En remarquant les nouveaux venus, ils se rapprochèrent et Sirius posa la main sur l'épaule de Drago. " Et bien, tu n'es pas le seul père surprotecteur dans les environs" confia le sorcier plus âgé en riant. "Bien que j'ai reçu un grand choc quand Severus a annoncé qu'ils voulaient donner au bébé le même nom que moi."

"Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible de sa part" renchérit Remus, s'esclaffant lui aussi, et il se pencha pour regarder Maïa qui somnolait dans les bras d'Hermione. Hermione n'était pas certaine que ce soit les révélations que Drago lui avait faites des mois auparavant qui l'ait rendue aussi sensible aux sentiments des autres, mais elle crut apercevoir une ombre de nostalgie - presque de regret - traverser le visage du loup-garou pendant qu'il contemplait sa fille.

"Il s'est produit beaucoup de choses impossibles ces derniers temps" déclara Drago en admirant lui aussi sa fille. "Et vous savez quoi...j'apprécie énormément qu'il en soit ainsi !"

"Crois-moi, Drago...je ne me plains PAS DU TOUT !" convint l'animagus en riant.

Hermione avança jusqu'au lit caché derrière les rideaux au bout de la salle, et appela doucement, Drago marchant sur ses talons."Rhiannon ? Professeur ?"

"Hermione !" répondit Rhiannon, et le couple franchit la barrière de tissu. Pâle mais heureuse, la sorcière aux cheveux de jais était installée à moitié assise sur son lit, tandis que le professeur était installé sur une chaise à côté d'elle, le regard concentré sur les plis de la couverture qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

"Toutes mes félicitations !" s'exclama Hermione, tendant Maïa à Drago, et se penchant pour embrasser son amie sur la joue. Drago lui étreignit la main, souriant, puis il regarda le Maître des Potions.

Severus leva les yeux, et haussa un sourcil en remarquant l'expression amusée sur le visage du jeune sorcier.

"Il y a quelque chose de drôle, Drago ?" interrogea-t-il d'un ton sardonique, mais ses yeux noirs brillaient de joie.

"Peut-être bien" répondit le sorcier blond, contournant le lit pour venir observer le minuscule visage rose par-dessus l'épaule du Professeur , surmonté d'une abondante tignasse de cheveux noirs.

"Bonjour, Sirius" prononça-t-il, et il fut surpris quand le bébé ouvrit les yeux - violets, comme ceux de sa mère - et le regarda à son tour.

Maïa gloussa dans ses bras, cherchant à attraper le bébé, un sourire ravi se peignant sur son visage.

"Non chérie, ce n'est pas un jouet" dit Drago en sermonnant sa fille, et Hermione et Rhiannon éclatèrent de rire.

"Dis-le à Severus" déclara malicieusement Rhiannon, regardant amoureusement vers son mari. "Est-ce que tu crois qu'il me laissera un jour prendre mon fils dans les bras ?"

"Alors c'est ça le grand, le terrible secret ?" le taquina Hermione, la langue malicieuse. "Les hommes de Serpentard sont de vraies mères poules !"

"Non, absolument pas" répondirent en cœur Drago et Severus, avant de se regarder surpris l'un et l'autre tandis qu'Hermione et Rhiannon riaient aux éclats.

"Ouille !" rectifia l'animagus, posant la main sur son abdomen. "Il ne faut pas me faire rire comme ça - ça fait mal !"

"Nous ne sommes pas comme ça avec tous les enfants, du moins" se défendit Drago. "Simplement les nôtres." Il démentit immédiatement son propos en caressant la joue du bébé avec son index, le visage attendri.

"Drago ?" alerta précipitamment Hermione en voyant qu'il se raidissait, le regard vide, et Severus et Rhiannon le dévisagèrent alarmés.

"Oh..."fit-il, puis il secoua la tête comme pour la vider de ses pensées. Il les regarda tous les trois, et un sourire se forma sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

"Rien de grave, je te le jure. C'est juste que ces deux là vont devenir plutôt proches", dit-il en regardant alternativement Maïa et Sirius. Drago haussa un sourcil vers le maître des potions.

"Vous pourriez envisager de prendre votre retraite avant que les deux n'arrivent à Poudlard - j'ai l'étrange impression que ni Potter ni les Weasley ne provoqueront jamais autant de dégâts comme ces deux là !"

* * *

Le jour de la remise des diplômes arriva enfin, et Hermione se sentit envahie d'un flot de sentiments contradictoires. Elle éprouvait du regret alors que cette période si incroyable de sa vie prenait fin, et de l'excitation à l'idée de la nouvelle existence qui l'attendait ; de la tristesse en se remémorant tous les souvenirs qui avaient bercé son adolescence désormais révolue, et de la joie en songeant aux souvenirs encore à venir.

Elle regarda la jeune femme qui se reflétait dans le miroir devant elle pendant qu'elle recoiffait ses cheveux. Elle avait de la peine à reconnaître l'écolière de onze ans, plongée dans ses livres et soucieuse de faire ses preuves, qu'elle avait été sept ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle rentrait à Poudlard déterminée à démontrer qu'une née-Moldue pouvait faire aussi bien que les autres. Puis elle regarda le visage derrière son reflet, ses yeux tombant avec amour sur le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent qui se tenait derrière elle, rajustant sa robe. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans le miroir, brun caramel contre bleu ciel, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Eh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Drago, l'enveloppant dans ses bras et la ramenant contre lui. Il la blottit précieusement, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

"Rien...je deviens juste un peu sentimentale, comme tous les Gryffondors" répondit-elle en souriant. "Triste de partir, mais contente de m'en aller...je ne suis pas sûre que ce que je dis ait beaucoup de sens."

"C'est parfaitement limpide" la rassura-t-il, tournoyant autour d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. "Je ressens la même chose, tu sais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela, mais cet endroit va me manquer, à moi aussi." Il se tut un instant. "Je voulais te dire, tu pourrais revenir ici sans soucis, si tu en as envie...tu pourrais devenir Professeur."

"Drago ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?" l'interrogea-t-elle, ses yeux cherchant son visage.

"Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je vais être formé comme Auror, après tout. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas beaucoup réfléchi à ce que nous ferions après l'obtention du diplôme, puisque nous n'avions jamais envisagé que Voldemort serait vaincu."

"Professeur...je crois que je pourrais aimer cela. Bien qu'il me faudrait quelques années pour obtenir un diplôme plus poussé" dit-elle, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Elle l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant langoureusement.

"Hmmmmm...j'ai juste une petite faveur à te demander" fit-il quand elle s'écarta de lui.

"Ah ! Je reconnais bien la ruse des Serpentards, je me doutais qu'il devait y avoir un piège !"dit-elle, agitant son poing sous son nez avec une fausse colère. "Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est cette faveur ?"

"Que tu me promettes une chose...je tiens trop à toi, et à Maïa, et je ne peux pas vivre sans vous...donc je ne veux pas que tu enseignes la Défense contre les Forces du Mal - même si Dumbledore te supplie et se met à genoux."

"Tu as gagné" fit-elle en riant, et elle scella leur accord d'un baiser.

* * *

"Hermione !" appela Lavande, se précipitant à travers la Grande Salle après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Hermione se retourna en l'entendant, laissant Sirius et Narcissa congratuler ses parents pour ses brillants résultats scolaires - elle était première de leur promotion. Elle contempla le visage brillant d'excitation de l'autre sorcière, puis Lavande l'étreignit remplie d'une joie débordante.

En riant, la sorcière aux yeux bruns-caramels enlaça son amie contre elle. "Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?" demanda Hermione.

Lavande montra fièrement sa main gauche, ornée d'un anneau serti d'un diamant. L'anneau était petit, mais choisi avec goût. "Ron m'a demandée en mariage ! C'est mon cadeau pour la remise des diplômes !" rit-elle avec délice.

"C'est merveilleux ! Félicitations !" se réjouit Hermione, tout à fait sincèrement - et elle s'abstint d'ajouter qu'il était temps. Elle regarda vers l'endroit où se tenait Ron entouré de tout le clan Weasley, en train de recevoir de grandes claques de félicitation dans le dos de la part de Fred et Georges, tandis que Molly et Arthur regardaient avec indulgence.

"Quand est-ce qu'est prévu le mariage?"

"Nous devons encore trouver une date" exposa Lavande, avec un joyeux soupir. "Je suis juste tellement heureuse !"

"Et tu as raison de l'être " approuva Drago en souriant. "Félicitations !"

Lavande étreignit Drago, puis elle agita la main avant de courir à nouveau vers sa future belle-mère.

Hermione se mit à rire. "Je me demande combien de temps Molly va tenir avant de harceler Lavande au sujet de ses futurs petits-enfants ! Je lui donne...oh, peut-être bien cinq minutes!"

"Je crois que tu sous-estimes madame Weasley" dit Harry en les rejoignant, souriant lui aussi. "La première chose qu'elle a dit quand Ron lui a parlé de Lavande a été de s'enquérir - d'un ton rempli, rempli d'espoir, devrais-je ajouter - si Lavande était déjà enceinte."

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et Drago passa un bas autour de sa femme. " Tu sais, en parlant de cadeau pour la remise des diplômes, j'en ai un pour toi, également."

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle, souriant. " Moi aussi j'en ai un pour toi."

"Bien, puisque tous en avons tous les deux terminé avec les obligations officielles. Mère, Sirius, vous voulez bien garder Maïa comme convenu ?" s'enquit-il, ignorant le regard ébahi d'Hermione.

"Aucun problème. Nous aimons beaucoup l'avoir avec nous" répondit Sirius sans faire de difficultés, tenant Narcissa contre lui, un bras en travers de ses épaules. La mère d'Hermione tenait Maïa dans ses bras après l'avoir gardée pendant toute la cérémonie, et la sorcière blonde sourit doucement. Heureusement, les Grangers et les Blacks s'étaient plutôt bien entendus depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance.

"Bien sûr, nous la garderons !" promit joyeusement Narcissa. "Dis au revoir à Papa et maman, trésor...et je crois que nous pourrons convaincre oncle Patmol de te promener sur son dos si tu es sage !"

En riant, Drago et Hermione embrassèrent leur fille, et suivirent du regard Sirius et Narcissa quitter la grande salle, accompagnés des parents d'Hermione, après avoir également pris congé d'Harry. La maison que Sirius avait achetée pour Narcissa à Pré-au-Lard était déjà munie d'une crèche parfaitement fonctionnelle, et pas seulement destinée à Maïa. Sirius était pratiquement extatique à l'idée qu'ils allaient avoir leur propre enfant en Décembre.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix soupçonneuse, en regardant son mari.

"C'est une surprise ! Harry...on se voit demain ?" confirma Drago auprès sorcier aux yeux verts.

"C'est presque une certitude...je vais rester chez Sirius et Narcissa pendant quelques jours." Hermione étreignit Harry pour lui souhaiter au revoir, puis Drago la conduisit hors de la salle. Elle fut surprise quand, au lieu de se diriger vers leur chambre, il prit la direction de l'entrée principale.

"Où allons-nous ?" demanda-t-elle. "Drago, nous devons préparer nos bagages !"

"Non, ce n'est pas la peine" dit-il, souriant par avance de sa surprise. "Je me suis occupé de tout !"

"Oh, tu t'en es vraiment occupé ?" demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

"Absolument !"

"Pourquoi allons-nous vers la forêt interdite, alors ?"

"Tu vas voir" fit-il mystérieusement. "Ici...je pense que nous sommes suffisamment loin" dit-il, s'arrêtant juste devant la cabane de Hagrid.

"Assez loin pour quoi ?"

Il l'attira de nouveau pour un baiser, puis il tourna autour d'elle de manière à se mettre dans son dos. "Ferme les yeux...et pas de tricherie !" avertit-il. "Tu as les yeux fermés ?"

"Oui, Drago" confirma-t-elle en riant. Il l'examina attentivement pour s'assurer qu'il en était ainsi, puis il sortit sa baguette.

Elle l'entendit murmurer une incantation, et le changement subtil d'atmosphère l'avertit qu'ils avaient changé d'endroit.

"Où est-ce que tu nous as emmenés ?" demanda-t-elle haletante, et les mains du jeune homme se déplacèrent pour cacher ses yeux.

"Ne regarde pas encore" lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille, la faisant pivoter légèrement et la faisant marcher en avant à pas de souriceaux. "Parfait...joyeuse fin d'école, Hermione - et joyeux nouveau départ !"

Ses mains découvrirent ses yeux, et la saisirent par la taille. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et elle inspira remplie d'émerveillement.

Ils étaient debout devant une maison dont elle pouvait seulement supposer qu'elle était bien le Manoir des Malefoy - car c'était un endroit très différent de celui que Drago lui avait décrit. Les pelouses menant à la maison étaient recouvertes d'une profusion de fleurs multicolores de différentes espèces, réparties non en parterres austères mais en massifs artistiquement composés, cerclés d'herbe verdoyante et de roche naturelle. Des buissons fleuris et des arbres fruitiers arrivant à hauteur d'homme parsemaient également le jardin, et des bancs en bois étaient répartis aux meilleurs endroits, invitant le promeneur fatigué à s'asseoir et à prendre quelque repos au milieu de l'incroyable senteur des fleurs. A la différence des jardins froids et rigides, trop organisés, celui-ci semblait être conçu pour qu'on puisse en toucher chaque recoin, pour qu'on puisse s'y promener librement, savourer le parfum des fleurs et jouer au milieu des arbres. Hermione pouvait même deviner la forme d'une maison d'enfant nichée au cœur d'un bosquet de petits pommiers.

Son regard revint vers la maison, et sa respiration devint haletante. "Oh, Drago..." laissa-t-elle échapper, les larmes lui montant aux yeux en reconnaissant la demeure de pierres froides qu'il lui avait décrite.

"Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te promettre un cottage couvert de roses" dit-il doucement. "Mais est-ce qu'un manoir couvert de roses ferait l'affaire ?"

"Ça m'est égal quand bien même ça serait une hutte, si tu y habites, c'est ma maison" répondit-elle, et il se pencha vers elle pour la récompenser d'un baiser.

"Viens, il faut que tu vois l'intérieur !" lança-t-il tout excité, et elle repensa à Harry et Ron discutant d'une nouvelle stratégie de Quidditch. Elle sourit avec indulgence pendant qu'il se précipitait vers les deux battants de l'entrée principale, qu'encadraient les feuilles vertes et tendres des rosiers lianes parsemés de fleurs rouges écarlates.

Drago avait jadis décrit sa maison comme un lieu froid, avec de massives portes d'entrée en bois munies de heurtoirs à têtes de serpents, mais celles-ci avaient apparemment été remplacées - car les deux battants étaient à présent ornés de vitraux scintillants, représentant à gauche un dragon vert stylisé, et à droite un superbe griffon aux ailes rougeoyantes.

"La clé de votre maison, Lady Malefoy" dit Drago, et il lui tendit une clé d'or pendant à un ruban écarlate.

Elle plaça la clé dans la serrure, qui tourna facilement, et Draco repoussa les battants ouverts, avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de l'emporter à l'intérieur en riant. Quelques pas plus tard, il la remit sur pieds et l'embrassa au milieu du hall où pénétraient les visiteurs.

"Oh Drago" fit-elle, admirant debout l'entrée recouverte d'un petit plafond magique, similaire à celui de Poudlard. La lumière du soleil dispensait généreusement ses rayons dans la pièce, réchauffant le sol incrusté de dés de pierres . Elle examina la mosaïque, qui reprenait le thème du dragon et du griffon, cette fois surmonté d'une paire d'initiales entrelacées - un D et un H. Hermione éclata de rire, pressant fermement Drago contre elle.

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire..."

"Tu sais, je n'ai jamais gravé nos initiales sur un tronc... alors je me suis dit que j'allais le faire sur une plus grande échelle."

Il la promena dans toute la maison, incluant la bibliothèque -où elle s'extasia sur les livres- la salle à manger, les cuisines, la salle de réception, puis ils grimpèrent les escaliers conduisant aux chambres.

"J'ai tout inversé...l'aile qu'utilisaient mes parents - et où les Malefoy ont vécu pendant des générations- contient désormais les chambres d'amis. J'ai pris l'aile auparavant occupée par les invités pour qu'elle devienne la partie consacrée à notre famille" dit-il doucement. "Je ne veux pas que le souvenir de Lucius trouble tes rêves. Mais il y a peu de chance que ça arrive - toute la maison a été passée au peigne fin par les meilleurs sorciers que le Ministère a pu trouver."

"C'est merveilleux" soupira-t-elle en se rappelant Lucius, et il la conduisit devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit pour dévoiler une chambre d'enfant brillamment éclairée, aux tons rose pâle et bleu ciel, aux murs décorés de peintures enchantées, au lit garni de dentelle blanche, et contenant tous les types imaginables de jouets attendant patiemment que de petites mains s'en emparent.

"Maïa va l'adorer. Dis-moi...tu as lu dans mes pensées, n'est-ce pas ? Tout est exactement comme si je l'avais fait moi-même."

"Je plaide coupable" répondit-il en souriant. "Un subtil questionnement ...un hiboux ou deux discrètement envoyés à tes parents. Quelques conversations avec Lavande et ma Mère pour savoir comment les filles imaginent les choses...alors...est-ce que ça tu es contente ?" demanda-t-il avec douceur, plongeant son regard dans la chaleur de ses yeux noisettes avec un peu d'appréhension.

"Je ne saurais être plus heureuse, Drago" répondit-elle, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui caresser la joue.

"Ça tombe bien...parce que j'ai encore une pièce à te montrer" dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, et il la conduisit de nouveau.

Juste à côté de la chambre d'enfant Drago repoussa deux battants d'un blanc neigeux.

"Voici ...NOTRE chambre" annonça-t-il.

La moquette sur le sol était d'un bleu azur, les murs recouverts d'une riche et chaude nuance pervenche. Le fond bleu du décor mettait magnifiquement en valeur la teinte rougeâtre des meubles d'acajou. Les rideaux des fenêtres, le baldaquin, le dessus et la garniture de leur lit situé en face de la cheminée, tout était taillé dans un riche brocard blanc, rehaussé de broderies au fil d'or.

"Ça doit être le plus grand lit à baldaquin que j'ai jamais vu, Drago !" dit-elle en riant, appréciant le regard de loup affamé qui traversait son visage.

"En effet, et je vais te le faire découvrir en détails un peu plus tard...mais pour le moment, puis-je solliciter ton indulgence ?" interrogea-t-il en l'embrassant langoureusement.

"Tu es pardonné d'avance" répondit-elle, souriant et promenant ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

"Hmmmmm...et bien depuis que j'ai vu ce tapis spécial devant la cheminée de Rogue..." entreprit-il d'un ton suggestif.

"Oh, tu n'as pas fait ça!" Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent. "Tu as vraiment demandé à Rhiannon où elle se l'était procuré ?"

"Je lui ai vraiment demandé" dit-il en riant.

"Tu...tu n'as pas mentionné l'usage que tu comptais en faire, au moins ?" l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix confuse.

"Non" répondit-il. "Mais je ne pense pas que c'était la peine, à en juger par le sourire qu'elle m'a fait."

"Oh, Drago!" gémit Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"Et pourquoi êtes-vous gênée, ma Lady ? Tu oublies que Rhiannon a été élevée en France. Ils sont un peu moins coincés que nous concernant les jouissances hédonistes, là-bas!" (1) Il l'amena devant le foyer, et elle découvrit l'épais, le luxueux tapis - d'un blanc uni, au lieu du pourpre choisi par Rhiannon- qui trônait devant la cheminée. Et sur le dessus du tapis étaient parsemés un nombre inconnu de pétales de roses écarlates.

* * *

**Avertissement** : les lignes suivantes contiennent des références sexuelles explicites de nature à heurter la sensibilité des jeunes lecteurs et lectrices. (comment ça "c'est le cas depuis le début" ?)

Maintenant que ma conscience est tranquille et que tout le monde est bien émoustillé, je reprends...

* * *

"Drago" laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant tandis qu'il la déposait sur le tapis.

"Hmmm?" reprit-il, occupé à dénouer sa robe, qu'il laissa tomber en un amas froissé à ses pieds.

"Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ?" l'interrogea-t-elle, en le scrutant profondément dans les yeux. L'azur de son regard brillait intensément, rempli d'amour et de désir.

"Pourquoi ne me montres-tu pas ?" répondit-il, avec un sourire qui fit jaillir une foule de sensations dans sa poitrine, son cœur battant à tout rompre et sa respiration s'accélérant frénétiquement.

Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses vêtements, les ôtant comme il l'avait fait avec les siens, dénudant ses épaules. Lentement elle défit le lien autour de son cou, puis utilisa les deux extrémités pour l'attirer contre elle, l'embrassant durement. Elle le repoussa avec un sourire malicieux, déboutonnant sa chemise, la laissant tomber par terre, puis elle parcourut sa poitrine de ses mains tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Il inclina la tête en arrière et elle s'enhardit encore plus près, pressant sa bouche ouverte contre son cou, déposant de légers baisers humides contre la douce colonne de sa gorge, puis sur sa poitrine. Sa langue effleura le petit nœud rose d'un de ses mamelons et il tressaillit, la repoussant le regard étincelant.

"A mon tour" dit-il, et il copia ses gestes, dénouant les liens de ses vêtements, l'embrassant, puis ôtant son chemisier. Il détacha aussi son soutien-gorge et le rejeta sur le côté avec le reste. Elle gémit dans l'attente que sa bouche laisse le même sillon chaud et humide sur sa gorge, ses seins se raidissant dans l'espoir de ses mains.

Usant de la plus délicate caresse imaginable, il effleura sa peau sensible, la faisant haleter. Il embrassa la pointe érigée, puis elle perçut la chaleur de sa langue contre elle. Elle sentait son corps tout entier fondre sous lui, un frisson la parcourant depuis l'endroit où sa langue était attardée jusqu'à chaque recoin de sa peau. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'attirant encore plus fermement contre elle pendant que sa langue l'explorait à nouveau, avant de se déplacer vers son autre sein qu'il traita avec la même attention. Elle était vaguement consciente que son entre-jambes devenait moite, et qu'il supportait presque tout son poids contre son corps, quand il s'accouda sur un bras pour l'embrasser avidement. Elle respira profondément et frissonna.

"A ton tour" la taquina-t-il, adorant l'étincelle de désir ardent qui brillait dans ses yeux, sachant que c'était lui qui l'avait fait naître.

Prenant un moment pour changer de position, Hermione approcha les mains de son pantalon, débouclant la ceinture, détachant les boutons et faisant glisser la fermeture. Il se libéra de son vêtement, pendant que les mains de sa femme venaient le caresser à travers le fin boxeur de soie qu'il portait . Les yeux d'Hermione tombèrent sur le contour de sa virilité encerclée par le tissu, et elle le regarda de nouveau avec un sourire malicieux, avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui.

"Hermione ?" murmura-t-il, à moitié partagé entre la supplique et le gémissement, puis ses mains descendirent sur ses cheveux qu'il caressa tendrement, tandis que les siennes rabattaient le boxeur de soie sur ses chevilles.

Ses doigts encerclèrent gentiment sa peau veloutée, avant qu'elle n'embrasse le sommet de son membre érigé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, souriant, adorant l'expression passionnée sur son visage tandis que leurs regards se mêlaient. Elle sortit lentement sa langue, le léchant avec délicatesse, avant d'attirer sa dureté dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

Il gémit son nom pendant que sa tête basculait en arrière, les mains fixées sur ses hanches pendant qu'elle le caressait avec une tendresse exquise, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer selon le même rythme qu'elle inspirait, sentant ses muscles frémir sous ses mains pendant qu'il luttait pour se contrôler, la laissant prendre l'initiative et l'emmener là où elle le désirait. Elle éprouvait un ravissement splendide à l'idée de lui procurer autant de plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à haleter "Stop !".

S'arrêtant immédiatement, elle attendit qu'il reprenne son souffle depuis ses lèvres entrouvertes, et son regard tomba sur elle, brillant d'un bleu incandescent au sein de son visage rauque. Il la remit sur ses pieds, et il l'embrassa tandis qu'elle l'entourait dans ses bras, percevant la moiteur de sa peau et les battements de son cœur.

Sa langue caressa la sienne, puis il toucha son front avec le sien, essayant visiblement de maîtriser sa respiration.

"A mon tour" dit-il, et il sourit en voyant ses yeux s'agrandir.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle à son tour, détachant sa jupe et la laissant tomber, avant de porter la main à la culotte de dentelle noire qu'elle portait d'une inspiration rauque et rapide. "Cette culotte me dit quelque chose" remarqua-t-il en souriant.

"C'est normal...c'est toi qui l'a achetée" lui rappela-t-elle, puis elle rit avec sensualité quand il embrassa sa culotte, percevant la chaleur de sa bouche à travers le mince tissu. Puis il ôta enfin le morceau de linge, et la contempla en reprenant la même expression qu'elle avait utilisée face à lui, souriant d'un air malicieux. Elle retint son souffle pendant qu'il soufflait doucement sur sa chair brûlante, avant de la prendre totalement par surprise en l'attirant par terre, l'installant à nouveau sur le tapis couvert de pétales de roses.

"Je crois que ce sera plus confortable" rit-il penchée sur elle, et il explora lentement son corps avec sa bouche, descendant vers le bas. Puis il sauta brusquement une étape, déposant un baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, riant en l'écoutant gémir.

Avec une lenteur exaspérante, il s'attarda à embrasser sa jambe, l'entendant soupirer fiévreusement sous le manque qui se faisait ressentir à chaque instant avec plus d'intensité. Quand il atteignit enfin son but, elle se raidit dans l'anticipation de son désir, puis laissa échapper un gémissement sourd tandis qu'il pressait ses lèvres sur la partie sensible de sa chair, l'embrassant tendrement. Puis sa langue explora doucement, délicatement son intimité, d'un battement d'aile de papillon qui la rendit malade de désir.

"Drago" gémit-elle, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, caressant son cou. Réagissant à ses encouragements, il la caressa plus fermement, la sentant frissonner sous le besoin. Sa propre respiration s'accéléra en l'entendant prononcer son nom à nouveau, d'une voix si pleine de désir qu'il faillit perdre tout contrôle. Mais il continua à la caresser, berçant ses hanches dans ses mains.

Hermione se sentait dévorée par un feu intérieur en respirant l'odeur des pétales de roses, à bout de souffle tandis que le monde se réduisait chaque instant davantage à la sensation de sa bouche contre son intimité, son plaisir gagnant encore et encore en intensité. Sa vision se troubla, et un flot de lumière radieuse l'envahit brusquement lorsqu'elle se brisa sous la jouissance de sa bouche.

Elle se cambra, et Drago sentit des spasmes de libération envahir son corps pendant qu'elle criait son nom encore et toujours, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, et tandis que son dos se détendait il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, ses mains s'emparant de ses hanches avant de la pénétrer en criant son nom.

Hermione frissonna en le sentant s'enfoncer en elle, sa dureté brûlante la faisant haleter de nouveau, faisant affluer le sang dans ses veines tandis qu'il entamait un lent va-et-vient. Elle attira sa bouche contre la sienne, et la caressa avec sa langue, avant d'agripper ses mains contre lui, le pressant d'aller encore plus profondément, cambrant les cuisses à sa rencontre.

Leur mouvement les réunit bientôt en un seul être, et leurs sensations atteignirent un degré insoutenable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arque de nouveau contre lui, l'appelant de toutes ses forces, le priant de la rejoindre...ce qui finit par arriver, faisant trembler Drago quand le plaisir le submergea lui aussi, pendant qu'il criait son nom en réponse.

Leurs respirations s'apaisèrent et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se quitter, leurs corps spiralant lentement l'un vers l'autre. Enfin, dans un souffle, Drago s'abattit sur elle, la pressant de nouveau contre la douceur du tapis, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de sa peau maintenant recouverte de pétales de roses. Les mains d'Hermione le caressèrent doucement, longuement, puis quittèrent sa poitrine pendant qu'elle éclatait soudain de rire.

"Je crois qu'en théorie c'était à mon tour" dit-elle, ses mains se déplaçant pour recoiffer en arrière les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

"Dès que j'aurai la force de bouger à nouveau - probablement pas avant l'année prochaine ou quelque part dans ces eaux là - vous pourrez certainement avoir votre tour, Lady Malefoy" répondit-il faiblement. "Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais incroyable ?"

"Souvent" murmura-t-elle, embrassant son cou. Il finit par se déplacer, roulant sur le côté, et regarda ses yeux bruns rassasiés.

"Au risque de me répéter...tu es incroyable" sourit-il.

"Toi aussi" ronronna-t-elle, posant sa tête contre son épaule et épousant la courbe de son corps. Tout à coup elle se redressa brusquement, et il la regarda avec inquiétude.

"Ton cadeau !" s'exclama-t-elle, se souvenant soudain. "Je l'ai laissé à Poudlard. Oh, zut" murmura-t-elle.

"S'il était à Poudlard, il est ici à présent" dit-il, en baillant et en s'étirant voluptueusement. "J'ai tout fait transporté par les elfes de maison pendant que nous étions absents."

"Vraiment ? Je me demande où ils ont bien pu le mettre" dit-elle, bondissant sur ses pieds. Ses yeux la suivirent avec délice pendant qu'elle arpentait la pièce, sans se soucier de sa nudité ni des pétales pourpres qu'elle laissait dans son sillage.

"Wow ! Quelle extravagante salle de bain ! "dit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil derrière une porte, avant de se retourner pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule. "Hédoniste serait encore insuffisant pour la décrire"

"Nous changerons tout ce que tu veux" déclara-t-il d'un ton amusé, s'asseyant pour mieux la regarder fouiller frénétiquement. "Tu voudrais une...comment on appelle ça déjà...une dépendance ?"

"Non ! Surtout ne change rien, Drago Malefoy !" fit-elle en riant. Elle ouvrit une autre porte, et soupira de soulagement. "Il est là !"

Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant rapporter un paquet rectangulaire plutôt grand, enveloppé dans du papier bleu. Il faisait bien quatre pieds de haut et trois de large, bien que d'épaisseur assez fine sur toute la surface.

"Comment diable t'y es-tu prise pour cacher ça ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ce n'était pas facile. Fort heureusement, tu ne regardes jamais sous le lit !" dit-elle en riant.

"Pourquoi serais-je intéressé par ce qu'il y a en-dessous du lit alors que je t'ai toi dans le lit ? " répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle le rejoignit le paquet dans les bras, qu'elle appuya contre le divan.

"Joyeuse fin d'étude, mon amour...et joyeuse nouvelle vie " dit-elle doucement, s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Il se mit à son tour sur les genoux, retirant le papier précautionneusement, défaisant patiemment les coins, pendant qu'elle s'agitait.

"Bon sang Drago, tu ne sais pas ouvrir un paquet ? Déchire-le !" lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil vers elle, puis eut un petit rire, avant de tirer le bord de la feuille et de le déchirer vers le bas avec son aide. Il eut le souffle coupé en découvrant son cadeau, et déglutit difficilement devant la douceur du geste.

"Oh, Hermione, c'est magnifique" fit-il avec émerveillement, s'asseyant de nouveau sur le tapis et l'attirant sur ses genoux pour la câliner.

C'était une peinture de Sorcier dans un cadre sculpté et doré, représentant Hermione assise sous le sorbier en fleur par une journée ensoleillée de printemps, tenant une Maïa rayonnante sur ses genoux. Hermione portait sa robe de mariée, et Maïa était vêtue de la tunique de soie blanche du jour de son nommage. L'Hermione du portrait prit la main de Maïa et l'agita dans sa direction, tandis qu'elles éclataient toutes deux de rire.

"Elle te plaît ?" demanda-t-elle angoissée. "J'étais inquiète, c'est un peu prétentieux d'offrir à quelqu'un un portrait de soi-même."

"C'est un cadeau parfait ! C'est la troisième plus belle chose que j'ai reçue dans ma vie" lui confia-t-il en souriant.

Elle le toucha doucement en voyant des larmes poindre dans ses yeux. "Seulement la troisième ? "demanda-t-elle, lui souriant tendrement.

"Eh bien, Maïa a été la deuxième" expliqua-t-il, et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Et donc, quelle a été la plus belle ?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

"Toi" révéla-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, la blottissant contre lui. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, mais tu es sans nul doute la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée."

"Toi aussi tu es le plus cadeau qu'on m'ait fait" lui dit-elle, lui renvoyant son baiser. "Je crains néanmoins que le portrait soit insuffisant en comparaison de tout ce que tu m'as apporté " dit-elle doucement. "Pas seulement Maïa, mais la maison...et toi."

"Hum, si tu tiens vraiment à remédier à toute inégalité perçue dans notre couple, je pourrais bien penser à quelque chose, j'en suis même certain" dit-il, sa bouche s'éclairant en un sourire malicieux.

"Oh ?" dit-elle en riant, en promenant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds humides. "Comme quoi ?"

"Hum...que dirais-tu d'un autre bébé ?" demanda-t-il négligemment, et il l'observa avec grand plaisir prendre des yeux ronds.

"Si vite?" s'inquiéta-t-elle, mais son regard s'adoucit. "Je pourrais en gérer un deuxième, je pense." Elle leva les sourcils dans sa direction. "Je pensais que les familles à sang pur évitaient les descendances trop nombreuses, Malefoy !" dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

"Hé, si les Weasley y arrivent, nous pouvons y arriver aussi ! Qu'il ne soit pas dit que je ne sois pas capable de battre Ron Weasley !" riposta-t-il d'un ton imitant le Malefoy d'autrefois, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

"Très bien...mais à moins que nous ne fassions appel à la magie, je ne peux rien promettre de définitif" dit-elle pendant qu'il se levait et l'aidait à se relever. Il l'amena jusqu'au lit immense, ôtant les couvertures et la prenant dans ses bras.

"Vous savez quoi, miss Granger je-sais-tout?" interrogea-t-il, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la soulever et de la jeter sur les couches de soie, puis il se glissa à côté d'elle. Il la reprit dans ses bras et rit de son air offensé avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

"Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas au juste, Malefoy ?" répliqua-t-elle, enlaçant ses bras autour de lui. Il lui sourit adorablement, faisant courir ses mains le long de son corps et la sentant frissonner.

"Juste une simple chose, madame Malefoy...que s'allonger sur ce lit n'est que la moitié du plaisir !"

* * *

(1) Roh le cliché sur les français ! ( NDT)


	40. Chapitre 42

**Chapitre 42 : Épilogue**

Les rires et les conversation emplissaient la Grande Salle de Poudlard pendant que les étudiants attendaient la Répartition des premières années précédant le début du traditionnel festin. Et la Répartition de cette année suscitait davantage d'intérêt que toutes les autres depuis l'arrivée d'Harry Potter lui-même.

Dumbledore était assis avec satisfaction à la table des professeurs, observant la foule des étudiants d'une figure paternelle. Le regard bleu pétillant du Directeur passa des élèves au corps professoral. Severus était installé à l'extrémité de la table, adressant une expression renfrognée à un Serpentard de dernière année - un étudiant qui se calma immédiatement sous le regard sévère du Directeur de sa Maison. A côté du Maître des Potions se tenait Hermione Malefoy, en grande discussion avec Remus assis à côté d'elle. Hermione avait été la professeure d'Arithmancie au cours des six dernières années, et avait fait merveille à ce poste tout en prenant un réel plaisir à enseigner. Remus arborait son sourire habituel, ses yeux de loup-garou vifs et joyeux comme de coutume.

Hagrid était assis à côté de lui, sirotant le contenu de son gobelet et souriant ; comme toujours, il était ravi d'être assis parmi les professeurs, et plus encore de continuer à enseigner. Le siège suivant était, évidemment, vacant, Minerva s'étant absentée pour mener à bien sa mission habituelle - qu'elle accomplissait toujours avec une joie secrète - celle de conduire les premières années jusqu'au château. L'autre côté de la table était occupé par les enseignants restants - les professeurs Flitwick, Pomfresh, Sybil Trelawney, et Chourave souriant et bavardant dans l'attente du début de la cérémonie.

Finalement les portes massives pivotèrent sur leurs gonds, et Minerva McGonagall fit son entrée, menant la procession des nouveaux étudiants jusqu'au dais dressé où les attendaient le tabouret et le Choixpeau magique. Au fond de la salle Argus Rusard se leva en alerte en voyant deux personnes s'introduire discrètement de l'autre côté. Dumbledore rit en voyant Rhiannon Rogue et Drago Malefoy se glisser subrepticement, tâchant de demeurer inaperçus. Mais il s'était attendu à leur venue, sachant qu'ils ne seraient guère capables de rester à l'écart lors de la Répartition de l'aîné de leurs enfants, en particulier lorsque leur conjoint pouvait observer à loisir la cérémonie.

"Premier obstacle passé" dit Drago, souriant à Dumbledore et chuchotant dans l'oreille de Rhiannon.

"Parle pour toi... Severus m'a harcelée sans pitié pendant des jours en me répétant que je serais incapable de résister à l'envie d'assister à la Répartition" murmura-t-elle en retour.

"Comme s'il y avait le moindre doute sur l'endroit où les deux vont atterrir !"

"Chut Drago, tu as promis de ne rien me dire ! Certaines choses ne peuvent-elles pas demeurer des surprises ? Tu m'as déjà prévenue par mégarde que Gaewyn allait être une fille" le réprimanda-t-elle, agitant un doigt sous son nez.

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Et c'était il y a cinq ans !" se plaignit-il en riant. "Je ne t'ai rien dit pour les autres, non ?"

"Chutttt...ils ont commencé !" le rabroua l'animagus.

La professeure de Métamorphoses commença à appeler les noms des étudiants, chacun approchant du tabouret avec un peu d'appréhension, pour repartir en souriant dès que le Choixpeau magique avait rendu son verdict.

"Maïa Malefoy !" appela le professeur McGonagall.

Une ravissante jeune fille, aux cheveux d'argent bouclés et aux yeux bleus lumineux, s'approcha du tabouret, la bouche ornée d'un sourire plein de confiance. Elle était grande pour son âge, et gracieuse, et Drago la regarda le cœur empli de fierté paternelle tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sans peur sur le tabouret, puis Minerva plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

"Gryffondor !" prononça rapidement le Choixpeau magique, et Maïa se leva, souriant au professeur McGonagall - qui lui renvoya affectueusement son sourire. Dumbledore leva son gobelet en son honneur, et la jeune fille rougit toute heureuse.

"Et bien c'était un cas facile" murmura Rhiannon, et Drago approuva avec un sourire.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione à la table des professeurs, et sa femme lui sourit, lui envoyant un clin d'œil complice tandis qu'elle applaudissait sa fille. Maïa fut accueillie avec enthousiasme à la table des Gryffondors, un grand nombre d'élèves sachant déjà qui elle était à cause d'Hermione.

Il y eut plusieurs autres appels, puis vint le moment qu'attendait Rhiannon.

"Sirius Rogue !"

Un jeune homme grand et maigre s'approcha du tabouret, repoussant en arrière les cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses yeux violets rencontrèrent ceux de sa mère au fond de la salle, et il lui sourit. Rhiannon lui sourit à son tour, songeant à quel point son fils ressemblait à son frère au même âge...excepté pour sa maigreur et ses fréquents froncements de sourcils - le legs à 100% de Severus Rogue. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari, qui haussa un sourcil provocateur dans sa direction. Ils avaient tous les deux fait une sorte de pari concernant la Maison où le jeune Sirius allait être réparti - elle pensait qu'il irait à Gryffondor, lui croyait à Serpentard - et elle lui tira effrontément la langue en réponse. La réaction du Maître des Potions se borna à un méchant sourire.

Le professeur McGonagall plaça le Choixpeau rapiécé sur la tête du garçon, et tout le monde attendit un long moment. Le Choixpeau se parla à lui-même à voix basse, puis ce fut le silence. Finalement il annonça - d'une voix dénuée d'un grand enthousiasme- "Serpentard !"

"Oh, et bien, je suppose que Severus a gagné" soupira Rhiannon, voyant son fils sourire à nouveau. Le garçon se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors et elle le vit communiquer quelque chose à Maïa qu'elle n'arriva pas à saisir- et elle vit la sorcière bonde lui sourire et lever son pouce en encouragement.

"Je crois que je vais devoir faire mon deuil de mon pari avec Severus."

Elle se tourna vers Drago, qui arborait une expression stupéfaite, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de la silhouette du fils de Rhiannon pendant que le jeune sorcier se dirigeait vers la table de Serpentard sous les acclamations.

"Drago ?" demanda-t-elle, préoccupée. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Hmmmmmm...oh, non, bien sûr que non" fit-il distraitement.

Puis il se tourna et lui sourit.

"Je pensais juste à autre chose" biaisa-t-il. "Je ferais mieux de rentrer au Manoir avant que les enfants ne rendent Mère à moitié folle."

"Certainement...on se voit ce week-end ?" demanda Rhiannon.

"Bien sûr, comme d'habitude" répondit-il. Il envoya un baiser à Hermione, puis à sa fille qui se retourna pour lui souhaiter au revoir, puis il quitta la Grande Salle. Drago prit la direction de la forêt interdite pour transplaner à la maison, ses pensées en ébullition

Serpentard ? Le jeune Sirius avait été réparti à Serpentard ? Drago fronça les sourcils tout en marchant. Comment était-ce possible ? Le Choixpeau Magique était doué d'un pouvoir à bien des égards très similaire à la faculté qu'avait Drago de lire dans les âmes...et Drago avait "su" que le jeune fils de Rhiannon et Severus était destiné à Gryffondor, il l'avait su avant même la naissance du garçon. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour infléchir les choses ?

Drago était l'Auror le plus talentueux du Ministère, grâce à sa capacité naturelle à lire dans les personnes et leurs pensées - même celles qu'on essayait de lui dissimuler. Depuis qu'il avait acquis ce talent lors de ses 17 ans, il ne s'était jamais, jamais trompé sur ce qu'il avait vu, il n'avait jamais fait une seule fausse prédiction, au point que la divination était désormais chez lui comme une seconde nature. Drago ne s'était jamais trompé...

...jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**FIN**


	41. Chapitre 43

**Le mot du traducteur : et si ce n'était pas la fin ?**

Et voilà, la traduction est terminée ! Pas loin de 60 000 mots en deux mois, tout de même ! Je ne suis pas encore satisfait du résultat, j'ai dû aller un peu vite sur la deuxième partie et la traduction s'en ressent ( je n'ai rien relu sur la fin car je voulais être sûr de terminer avant d'entamer une période de révisions mathématiques intensive jusqu'en juillet). J'améliorerai tout ça au fur et à mesure, et je fusionnerai les chapitres dont la longueur est un peu aléatoire en fonction des disponibilités que j'avais pour traduire. Peut-être même rassemblerai-je tout le récit en mentionnant bien sûr que les premiers chapitres sont traduits par Julie et Lou, ça pourrait être plus agréable de lire une histoire complète.

Maintenant j'ai une **BONNE** et une **MAUVAISE** nouvelle pour celles et ceux qui ont aimé le récit.

Commençons par la **BONNE **nouvelle : il existe une suite du même auteur intitulée "Ghosts of Samhain". Il existe également deux autres récits liés à Beltane, "In Our Next Lives" consacré à Sirius/Narcissa et "Heart of the Wolf" dédié à Lupin.

Venons-en maintenant à la **MAUVAISE** nouvelle :

"Ghost of Samhain" est resté inachevé et s'arrête au bout du cinquième chapitre. Les curieux pourront toutefois aller lire la version anglaise qu'on peut encore dénicher sur le web. Quant aux deux autres...ils sont malheureusement totalement introuvables à ma connaissance, et comme Sorceress a tout supprimé il y a des années, il y a peu de chances de mettre la main dessus. Ceci dit si quelqu'un y arrive je veux bien en assurer la traduction.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews (positives ou négatives).


End file.
